The 3 darkest secrets of Lloyd Garmadon
by thorn garmadon
Summary: Lloyd has 3 dark secrets and the ninja might find them! Will the ninja be okay with them or wil they hate Lloyd? A murderer is in the story and what is his connection to Lloyd? Garmadon tries to be a good dad, will he fail? Only i know the answers and me no tell u. Some death and lots of blood. Me and my ocs will tell you what happened. Lloyd won't have to fight his dad or does he?
1. Chapter 1 the memory room

Me: Hi I'm Bubba; I came up with an awesome story about Ninjago! I call it _The Three Darkest Secrets of Lloyd Garmadon_ It takes place after the return of the Overlord. There are basically a bunch of characters. We have: Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Sensei Wu, Lotus, Lord Garmadon (or Gar)…

Thorn: NO SPOILING THE STORY, BUBBA. Don't tell them nicknames! *pulls out sword and sticks it under Bubba's throat*

Me: Fine, fine, chill out dude. *pushes away sword* Continuing on, then we have Nya, The Overlord, Lloyd, and No-na and …

No-na: FYI I am Thorn's cousin and I am a GUY! I am also an expert technician and can crack the code for anything. I also owned a dog-like creature named Slick…

Thorn: SHUT UP NO-NA *puts No-na in a head-lock and starts beating him up*

Me: …and Thorn. Thorn and No-na, STOP FIGHTING *pulls the boys apart* I think that's everyone important. Oh… and Misako.

*creature walks in* (body and arms of gorilla, walks like one too; human legs with gorilla feet coated in black fur; tiny head, big as a baseball; giant eyes like a chameleon, no irises with light green where there's should be white with darker green circles surrounding pupils, about 6; wearing tan shorts. Also has 2 ft. long toucan beak)

Suckerroo: Watt bout me?

Me: *does facepalm* I can't believe I forgot! One of the most important characters ever in the story and I FORGOT! This is Suckerroo, he is a Night Stalker. He was unbanished from the Underworld.

Thorn: He's also my best friend!

No-na: Thorn you don't have friends, much less a best friend. *looks away and stares at floor*

Thorn: *frowns and cocks head* Why not No-na?

No-na: 500,000

Thorn: *looks ashamed and sits on couch* oh, right. I forgot about that for a sec.

Me: Alright guys, ready to… *Thorn begins crying* Thorn what's wrong? *Suckerroo walks over and rubs his head* the insanity thing?

No-na: Yeah, the insanity thing.

Thorn: *Thorn stops crying after about 10 minutes* I'm ready, what about you l-l-losers.

Me: You little worm. That's what I wanted in the FIRST PLACE!

Thorn, No-na, and Suckerroo: Sorry Bubba.

Me: Now on with the... *Ninja burst in through the wall* story. *Bubba sighs*

Ninja (excluding Lloyd who walks in with his mom, Nya and Wu through door): NINJA-GOOOO

Me: What do you want? Kai, no Zane, what's going on?

Kai: HEY!?

Zane: We scanned 2 evil presences in this area and my database says it is them. *points at Thorn and Suckerroo*

Me: Well now let's start the story!

**Chapter 1: The Memory Room**

The Overlord was sleeping at every chance he got. As he slept, he invaded the mind of Lord Garmadon (who he had possessed) and laughed at the pathetic appearance Lord Garmadon's soul took while searching his memories for useful info. On a 1 ft. tall circle platform sat the soul meditating, mumbling in the ancient language of Ninjago, too quiet to be heard. The Overlord chuckled when he saw him and approached. But as he approached he grew afraid and turned back. "Why do I fear him," the Overlord whispered to himself, "he is a boy, and a weak looking one at that."

The Overlord wasn't kidding when he said Garmadon was a boy, in fact he was only 17, the age he had been banished to the Underworld. His hair was redder than fresh blood; his hair almost covered his eyes, which The Overlord had not yet seen. His skin was pale, like he had never seen the sun and only the moon. He was dressed in a black polo shirt that said "Death" and had a picture of dancing skeleton on it. He had black jeans that looked like he had walked through a grave yard with zombie hands trying to grab him, shredded halfway to his knees. The Overlord wouldn't have been surprised if he had during his time in the Underworld. He wore white sneakers that read "Underworld" on them. Two unnaturally sharp swords made from black metal sat across from him.

The Overlord sighed as he looked through files on a giant iPad that rested on a table. He had been searching through its files ever since he found he could look through Garmadon's memories. He was still looking for the information on Garmadon's son; there had many recent sightings of him on the island with a young adult with brown hair, yet it wasn't the fire boy ninja or the lightning boy ninja. He had sent a few of his best indestructible warriors after them and they were all found dead; he found this strange because the ninja did not kill or know of any weapons that could even scratch his warriors. The Overlord spotted a strange file and clicked it. The screen said access denied, password required. The Overlord yelled in frustration and everything started to fade. He was waking up!

At Destiny's bounty

Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon was having the worst vision of his life or dream, or nightmare whatever it was. It was like all of his greatest fears were being put into action and taken away at the same time.

The vision (Lloyd's P.O.V)

I gasped for breath as I ran; a boy who looked a lot like me was dragging me towards a crack in the ground saying, "Come on Lloyd, just a bit longer. Once we get home Soul Breaker will fix you right up. Those backstabbing ninja won't be able to hurt us anymore once we're back to the Underworld." The boy looked like he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince me. A sword impaled itself in the ground a few inches away from my left foot, and looking down was a mistake, my stomach had a gaping wound in it; my ribs were showing and blood poured out of it like a waterfall. I looked at the boy dragging me along and pushed myself harder, every nerve in my body wailing in pain; I kept my emotions masked and pushed on like my life depended on it (it probably did), we were so close to home that I could feel my strength returning and my body glowed a faint green. "Lloyd you must stop! You'll lose all of your energy using your powers!" the boy nearly screamed, gasping as he saw my wound beginning to close up.

The ninja were getting closer, I could just feel it and so could the boy running with me. My wound was still there but it looked a lot better and you couldn't see my ribs anymore. I wondered why the guy looked a lot like me; in fact he looked just like me. We were also wearing the same clothes and everything; when he had talked it sounded just like I was listening to myself.

The truth hit me like a bullet, one of my three biggest secret; this was the one I'd been keeping for a whole year without telling the other ninja. Then I woke up. I yelled and accidently woke up the other ninja. "Lloyd what's wrong? Are you alright?" asked Cole coming over to the side of my bed and putting a hand on my shoulder. Sweat beaded my forehead and I was shaking in fear, "I'm fine, I just had a really terrible nightmare." "You don't look okay kiddo. What was your nightmare about? Was it about the final battle?" asked Kai, looking deeply concerned. Tears sprang to my eyes at the mention of the final battle, but I held them back. I thought of an answer to give them that wouldn't give them any reason to be suspicious of me but only worried, "It was worse, y-y-you guys were trying to kill me in my dream because I wouldn't kill my Father and I was running away to a portal, but as I almost got there you guys caught up with me and closed in; I woke up after that." I stammered that lie out and made it sound as true as possible; I added a sob to make it sound more convincing. Their eyes all went wide by the time I finished and Jay was the first to speak (I'm not surprised), "Lloyd, we would never turn on you like that. You must be stressed out because the final battle's coming up so soon."

Thorn: PAUSE TIME!

Me, No-na, and others: NOOOOOOOOOOO, why Thorn, why!?

Thorn: Why did you make me kill the stone warriors?

Lloyd: Because they want The Overlord to come after me, duh.

Me: No, Lloyd, the time has come for you to make a choice; friends or family?

Jay: *puts hands in pleading gesture and gets on knees* Pick your friends Lloyd, I don't want to die!

Thorn: *sneaks behind Jay and pushes him off of couch and onto the floor, enraging Jay* RANDOM TIME!

Jay: You crazy freak! * runs after Thorn*

Sensei Wu: Stop it! *Jay stops and Thorn jumps him*

Me: Back to the *BAM Thorn throws Jay through the wall* story. *sighs again and does facepalm*


	2. Chapter 2 the stones of life and death

Me: YAY longer chapter! warning this chapter contains a language i made up in about 2 minutes. i do not own ninjago or the songs mentioned.

**Chapter 2: The Stones of Life and Death**

(At breakfast in the morning) (Zane's P.O.V)

I noticed Lloyd was still shaken up about his dream and came to a shocking conclusion; he had lied to us and shown that he didn't trust us as much as we trusted him. Another terrifying conclusion came to mind; was there a reason that we shouldn't trust Lloyd? I heard Cole shout my name and realized that I still needed to bring breakfast to the table. When I gave Lloyd his omelet he just stared at it. After breakfast I went to Sensei Wu.

"Sensei…" I began, immediately being cut off by Sensei Wu, "I have seen my nephew's odd behavior as well, Zane. I fear his trust in us all is slowing fading away." I grew confused, "But Sensei, why would Lloyd lose trust in us, after all we've done to protect him? It is not logical; I think that we should find out what Lloyd really dreamed about. I sense that he only partially lied to us. Do you think that maybe… in his dream we really did try to k-k-k-kill him?" The old man's eyes widened in disbelief then in despair. "I must meditate on this, bring Lloyd and we will do a special type of meditation, one to calm him down." I quickly agreed, bowed to him, and left in search of Lloyd.

When I had finally found him, I couldn't believe my robotic eyes; his eyes were glowing, one green and the other red. His body was glowing, a faint green like a glow-in-the-dark toy. He had 4 strange rocks around him; they had red symbols on them that glowed on and off. He began talking in a strange language to me, "Su eter Ceqo, A welo rui!" I was shocked at Lloyd's sudden outburst and could not understand him, "What are you saying Lloyd? Are you alright? Sensei wants to see you for a meditation to calm you down." Lloyd stood up suddenly and pushed me at the wall, his eyes glowing even fiercer. "Foepo no efuqo Ceqo, Yoqyoa Ti ay faoaqs lu uy! A taff qul mune malw rui." I heard a gasp from behind me and spun around to see Kai and Cole staring at Lloyd with their mouths open and eyes wide. Lloyd's expression turned from anger to fear and despair as he began to mutter, "Wofd no nr jxulwox, wofd no, A qoob yui qut! Thorn, lwo qaqze wepo qoexfr baymupoxob uix yomxoly!" Cole shouted out, "He's in a trance! Quick we have to knock him out and bring him to sensei; the Overlord probably has him under his control!" Kai tapped my shoulder, making me jump. He asked me a question, "Zane, what language is he speaking, after this we should search it up with Sensei Wu.

After about 20 minutes of long, painful fighting we managed to knock out Lloyd, he had slowly slumped down onto the floor. We had all been injured, Lloyd had lashed out on us like a rabid wolf, no, a rabid panther. Lloyd hadn't even gotten hurt at all until we knocked him out. We gently picked him up and brought him to Sensei Wu. We decided that just Cole and I would bring in Lloyd because Kai would be too annoyed at Lloyd; Lloyd had hurt Kai the most, aiming at him the most, probably because Kai had always mistrusted him and made fun of him since we first met him.

(Sensei Wu's P.O.V)

I saw Zane and Cole walk into the room carrying Lloyd. I became worried about my nephew, he did not look well. When his eyes slightly opened they were not their usual, unnatural green; they were glowing bright red. "What has happened to my nephew, Zane," I was shocked at his state; I began to wonder if my suspicions about his life with the creatures of the shadow had been true. Zane looked confused; he must have thought I would know what was wrong with him. Then he must have thought of a suitable answer because his story came pouring out, "I went to get Lloyd and then Kai and Cole wanted to come too because they were worried about him too; when we got to the room Lloyd was glowing and only one of his eyes were red; there were four rocks with symbols on them and they were starting to glow; I asked Lloyd if he was ok and he started to yell at us in a weird language that is not in my database; Lloyd attacked us and we knocked him out." I pondered this story and realized something so shocking, I almost fell down. Cole looked terrified so I decided not to let any of them know what was going on. I was going to have to speak with Misako, as she was the boy's mother and would probably know what was wrong with her son.

I walked into Misako's room, surprised to see her looking at books and scrolls about the Underworld. She saw me in the doorway and gestured for me to come in. We spent hours looking through everything, but there was nothing that could be useful to us. "What are you doing?" asked a tired and slurred voice. Misako and I looked up in surprise to see Lloyd leaning on the doorway; he was clearly struggling to keep himself up. Misako ran over to help her son before he fell, scolding him for not resting in his condition, "What are you doing Lloyd? Your uncle told me about what happened; it makes you sound like the enemy. I wish to hear your side of what happened." Lloyd kept his face from revealing what he truly felt, but his eyes gave something away; Lloyd had a dark secret that he had kept for a long time that could lead to our destruction and perhaps the destruction of Ninjago itself; something that could aid the Overlord and raise all of the creatures banished to the Underworld back to Ninjago, under his command of course, and for evil. Of course Misako did not notice and was too worried about how he felt than why he had acted like that before.

Thorn: PAUSE TIME! Jay is a jerk store and sucks eggs!

Jay: you little…

Me: Story! Focus Thorn you're coming up soon.

(No one's P.O.V)

Lloyd looked at his mother and was about to tell her what had happened to him; he grabbed his stomach and moaned. He bent over in pain nearly falling off of the side of the bed. Sensei Wu realized something and told Misako, "The stones!" Misako stared at him in confusion and said, "What?" Sensei Wu explained to her, "Zane said that Lloyd had four stones with strange red symbols on them; they must be charms or relics of protection. They…" He was cut off by a wail of pain from Lloyd who clutched his stomach even harder, the pain increasing; tears fell from his eyes and another cry escaped his throat. Misako pulled him up and brought him to the medic room on the ship.

When Nya saw Lloyd she couldn't understand how someone, even someone as tough as Lloyd, could get to this part of the ship in his condition. She actually began to fear for his life when he finally got him to open his eyes. Misako gasped in complete shock and so did Nya; Lloyd's eyes were glowing bright red with no pupils at all. Nya addressed Misako and Jay; he had just come into the room to see what all the commotion was about, "I have no idea what's wrong with him, he seems perfectly healthy. My guess is that he might be poisoned or something to do with a creature from the Underworld." Jay spoke up when she was done speaking, "So a skeleton did this to him then?" Nya giggled at Jay's stupidity, "No, silly; there are a ton of other creatures in the Underworld that could have done this." Jay looked embarrassed by the time Nya was done laughing at him.

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

Zane was the dumbest person in all of Ninjago plus the Island of Darkness and the Underworld put together, and that's saying something; if he hadn't taken me away from my life stones I would be fine right now. In fact I wouldn't feel like lava was eating at my stomach with teeth as sharp as needles. To make it worse we were flying! Now I couldn't put my hand on the ground and summon some energy from the Underworld like I did when I didn't have those stones. I remember that once some other students from darkly's school for bad boys stole my stones for a whole week and I nearly died because I never got to go outside or even touch them. If I got really scared or angry I would need to use the stones more often. I usually only used them once a week. I think if I didn't use them for nine days I would die a horribly painful death. I hated how I had to get them; when I was four years old, a boy named Thorn and I each got four of them, four's kind of a sacred number in Ninjago for some reason. Suckerroo told us that people as powerful as us would have great and horrible fates, depends on how you looked at them; so we would need to have an easy way to die. I had gone without them for eight days because I couldn't find a safe time to use them. I had about seven hours left; I don't know how I knew that, I just did. But when I tried to say something now, it would only come out as a wail of pain.

I had to find a way to last a bit longer. I thought for a few minutes and remembered something…

FLASHBACK TO WHEN LLOYD WAS FOUR

(Garmadon looks as described in chapter 1; Lloyd is one of the 2 boys mentioned. The boys are talking at the same time.)

*Shows Garmadon and two boys who look alike playing on black sand in a dark place. Garmadon is looking around like he expects something to try and attack them.*

Garmadon: I have something important for you two to remember.

Boys: we're listening

Garmadon: well there are two things actually.

Boys: still listening

Garmadon: you ever get poisoned and need a magic cure; if no one can get it in time to save you, sing this; I will never be afraid again, I will keep on fighting till the end, I can walk on water, I can fly, I will keep on fighting till I die, I will never be afraid again, I will keep on fighting till the end, I can walk on water, I can fly, I will keep on fighting till I die, (na na-na, na-na na na-na), (na na-na, na-na na)

Boys: Okay, what's the next thing?

Garmadon: I'm not done; you have to say that in the language of shadow, and during your last ten minutes of life.

Boys: Then what does it do?

Garmadon: It ummmm, It gives you just enough time to live

Boys: What's the next thing?

Garmadon: The next one is for if you two are ever separated and needed help from the other; this has to be sung in the shadow language too. It goes; I see the moon coming down for me, shine is so blind only sun could be, it tells me stories about eternity, together we'll be free in harmony.

Boys: As if we'll ever need to sing that one. What does it do?

Garmadon: It calls to the other and tells were you are. You have to sing it twice too.

Boys: Is that it?

Garmadon: Oh yeah, there's one more!

Boys: go on…

Garmadon: You have to sing this in the shadow language or else. If you need to summon skeletons or another creature for help you sing this; Boom boom boom, that's how it goes, everybody get your hands up, come close, we gonna dance the day and the whole dead night, rock rock your body, alright

Boom boom boom, that's how it goes, we play it harder to transpose, we gonna dance the night and whole dead day, rock rock the dance floor eh eh, let's go

Check, day after day, check

Check this out

Boys: uhep bebbr, to fupo rui

Garmadon: me too kiddos, come on, time to go back inside

*picks up boys and takes them into a house*

(End of flashback)

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

Okay now feel like I want to cry; we were so happy together. Memories just made me feel angry and depressed. Now I just have to wait for the ninja to figure out that my life depends on my stones or until I only have ten minutes to live. I so hope for the first option. My stomach erupted with more pain and I cried out again. Nya was going through the cabinet looking for something. She turned back with a shot in her hand. It was full of sleeping potion. Nya began to talk again, "This should put him to sleep for about 5 days, which should give us enough time to find an antidote for whatever happened to him." I wanted to tell them that I just needed my stones before 7 hours had past. I opened my mouth to speak again and only had time to say one word before I screeched in pain again, "Lifestone." I tried to sit up but almost fell back again; I used my arm to keep me up and figured that speaking wouldn't help me. I pointed with my other arm towards the direction of my room.

Jay noticed me and began to speak, "Is the cure in your room, Lloyd?" I nodded quickly, relieved that I was closer to being saved. Jay spoke again, "Is the cure those rocks Zane talked about?" I managed to smile a bit and nodded some more; the pain was getting greater and I could hardly sit up anymore. Jay smiled, "I'll be right back, Nya don't do anything just yet." He gave her a wink and ran off. Jay was gone for 29 seconds and when he came back it was like he saw everyone die or something. He looked at me like I was already dead; in a way I think I was, "They weren't there Lloyd, Zane and Sensei had been looking for them the whole time; he's really sorry for interrupting you; they looked everywhere but couldn't find them."

Kai then walked in his hands smoking, like how they did after he used his elemental powers; setting his hands on fire. I could feel my heart beat get like, 5 beats slower. Kai just glared at me like I was going to kill him or something; he spoke to us all like he had done us all a great favor, "Well those weird rocks are gone, now Lloyd won't go crazy on us again." I wanted to kill him or punch that proud look off of his stupid face; at least Zane apologized after nearly killing me and tried to help. Kai saw my angry expression and he looked mad. He got mad at me for being upset that he destroyed the only things that could save me. I looked at the clock 6 o' clock. Great, now I only have 6 hours left. I tried to talk again, "I … only have… ow… 6… hours… left…now… good work… Kai…" Kai shot me another look that told me not to joke. I screamed in pain as my whole body felt like it was being dipped in lava and acid. It was getting harder to breathe; you good hear the sound my breath made, like sandpaper rubbing together; it felt like that too. I was getting dizzy too; my brain felt like it was spinning. I knew this was not good; Suckerroo once told me that when I had 2 hours left to use the stones I would get dizzy. I gathered my energy and spoke to Kai with a smile, "You're right Kai, I shouldn't joke (Kai smiled at this). I just remembered something important. My father told me if I didn't use the stones and got dizzy it would tell the exact number of hours I had left to live. Are you ready Kai? (Kai nodded) Good, because I'm gonna die in two hours if I don't have those stones. Usually if I touched the ground I could fix myself up; now I'm too weak to do that. So when I die, tell everyone that it was Kai, the bravest and most heroic ninja, had killed Ninjago's last hope." Kai stared at me with the most shameful expression ever that I couldn't hold back a tiny laugh.

me: REVIEW

Thorn: hahahahahahaha

me: what

Thorn: what lloyd said, so funny!


	3. Chapter 3 the first darkest secret

Me: YAY new chapter! I do not own ninjago :( , but i own Thorn and No-na!

**Chapter 3: The first darkest secret**

(Thorn)

I had a really weird feeling in my head; like I was trying to remember something. I looked at my cousin who was typing away on his laptop. The laptop was custom-made something called an alien-ware, version 40. I didn't know what that meant though; when people asked me what I wanted I usually didn't know what to say without sounding weird. Here are some things I don't know about: pizza, candy, TV, video games, some big words like compromise, and a bunch of other things I don't know or care enough about. Call me stupid, but I'm really smart. When I see someone coming I know exactly how long it will take for them to reach me; Cops going full speed down a busy street 6 minutes and 17.9374548 seconds, by the time I'm done talking. Even a genius like No-na can't figure that out and he finished an 8th year level in college when he was 13.

We are two teenagers with no money, no parents around, and no home. Our lives are basically just running from the Ninjago police and military, my fault partially. We blame our dads for how horrible our lives are. My memory was wiped, although I still remember everything; My sanity was drained, thus driving me almost completely insane; I was dragged away from my brother and sent to a horrible school called "Shadow's school for the sanity less boys." I was tortured there for six long horrid years, till finally my moment arrived and I made my grand or should I say gory escape. But that's a scary story for another time. Only one person has seen my face and lived, and that would be No-na.

(No-na)

Hello world I am No-na! Yes, we have no parents around; our dads would probably love to have us back, but we want revenge on them for ruining our lives. I have nothing too personal against my father; he ruined my uncle's life which caused him to be banished; forced to become evil to wreak havoc on Ninjago; the Underworld's creatures have never done anything wrong, but they might have; according to the people of Ninjago. I've spent every moment researching all of the creatures and discovered what they all wanted. I gonna show Thorn in a moment and then we hack into the TV system and tell our stories. I've never heard the full story on Thorn's childhood; he goes insane when he talks about it, then he starts crying; that kid only cries when something truly horrible, crazy, and unthinkably has happened.

(P.O.V)

Thorn was beginning to get annoying so I snapped at him, "You try breaking into everything in Ninjago at the same time." He smirked and said, "Move over No-brainer, let The Shadow handle this break-in." The Shadow is what everyone calls him because he wears a black hood that hangs over his face like a ghoul, he has a flowing cape to make it look better, he has 2 unnaturally sharp pitch black swords; a 13th birthday present from his father, the things are made of death steel and dragon's blood, things only found in the Underworld; also because no one but me knows his name, and I only know his first name, so to me he's only just been Thorn. Oh yeah, they also call him the most evil and successful murderer in Ninjago. He looked at the screen and then started counting on his fingers. I was confused until he started typing; I've seen that kid type, he typed as fast as he can kill a crowd of 500 police. If you've seen that then you've seen total destruction. He thinks about his father and gets an insane look in his eyes. Then in 11.267 seconds they are all dead; I'm not lying, I've timed him 16 times, all ended with 11.267. When he was finished he had a screen full of random numbers and letters; something even I would have never got. There were 3,593 numbers and 1,759 letters. I shook my head and said, "Let's see all of your hard work when it says you're wrong." He smiled and gave me a crazy grin, like he was deciding how to gut me. I hit the login button and it said that the password was correct. I could barely get any words out of my open mouth, but I finally did, "I have been working on this for hours, for hours Thorn, and in 12 short seconds you got it right" He mumbled something that was probably about how he hated being good at being evil. I rolled my eyes at him and thought about his father. His father was an evil man who had been murdered by my father; he had lived because he was banished and turned into a demon-like creature. He was stuck in the Underworld, never aging for a hundred years. I felt sorry for Thorn, he was living up to his father's expectations and that was the last thing he wanted.

Thorn became really excited and became annoying again, "Are we on yet? Do you think it'll work?" I looked at the screen, it was loading, "No we're not on yet, and I totally think it will work, and I am going to do all of the talking! I have something special to say to our family too." Thorn got a truly happy look in his eyes and I almost let tears spill; we were going to get the lives we really deserved; not ones full of killing and stealing from innocent people. Thorn was excited as the kid he still should have been. He was only 14 but had the body of an 18 year old. My best guess is that something had happened to his twin brother; his brother probably drank some tomorrow's tea. All Thorn wanted was his brother back; for nine years at that too.

Then we were on! We had come so far and we would not fail. I got out the camera and turned it on without Thorn noticing. I turned to him and gave him a pair of headphones, "Here little cousin, wear these so it will be easier to hear what the people have to say." Thorn took them cautiously. He didn't know what they were! The sight touched my heart and then I pretended to not have turned it on and faked that I turned the camera on. I told him that I had done this and he began to look scared. "So what do I do with these things again," he asked holding the headphones. I rolled my eyes and brought him to the front of the screen, "Okay Thorn, you don't have to wear the headphones. I'll put this on speaker so if the people have questions we just click on their number and then we talk to them." My poor cousin reluctantly sat beside me, staring at the screen.

The first number popped up. We clicked on it, and it was a lady and she didn't recognize us, which was weird, "Who are you kids? Do your parents know that you're doing this? What's with your cousin, how come he doesn't know what headphones are?" I gave our answer, "I'm No-na and this is Thorn, otherwise known as The Shadow. I hope our parents are watching this because we want them to know how much they abandoned us and ruined our lives! My cousin doesn't like it when people see his face, and he never spent that much time around technology because he is always on the run and at his school technology was forbidden." Thorn let out a sob at the mention of his school, I guess it must have been worse there then I thought. The woman spoke again, "Wait, he's that crazy man who killed all of those people? But he's just a kid! Who are your parents anyway?" I was about to talk but Thorn spoke before me, "Yeah I'm that guy! You have no idea what it's like to be a fugitive on Ninjago!"

Then the serpentine burst into our hideout and surrounded Thorn. Two of them grabbed me and held me against the wall and ducted taped my mouth shut. The other ones; there were 10 of them; surrounded Thorn and pulled out swords lined with the venom of a death biter beetle. Thorn looked terrified; I found out why; he didn't have a weapon and they all did; he had no way to defend himself if they struck. They slashed at him; I saw that one of them had a tail and another had two heads; they only cut him up but didn't kill him; he was bleeding like crazy and must have had at least 100 cuts; all really deep and filled with venom. He struck at them singing a song; it was a song to survive longer, "I will never be afraid again, I will keep on fighting till the end, I can walk on water, I can fly, I will keep on fighting till I die, I will never be afraid again, I will keep on fighting till the end, I can walk on water, I can fly, I will keep on fighting till I die, na na-na, na-na na na-na, na na-na, na-na na" The serpentine looked confused and one asked the other if they knew what language he was talking in. I listened harder and realized he was singing in the language of the shadow, so he was really singing, "A taff qopox jo ekxeab eseaq, a taff hood uq kaswaqs laff lwo oqb, a taff tefh uq telox, a taff kfr, a taff hood uq kaswaqs laff a bao, a taff qopox jo ekxeab eseaq, a taff hood uq kaswaqs laff lwo oqb, a taff tefh uq telox, a taff kfr, a taff hood uq kaswaqs laff a bao, qe qe-qe, qe-qe qe-qe qe, qe qe-qe, qe-qe qe!" He was only supposed to sing that when he had ten minutes to live. I struggled even harder to get free but I couldn't.

Thorn fell to the ground after a sword almost cut his eye. The one with the tail shouted, "Retreat! We have caused enough damage to the Dark Lord's son." The two serpentine let go and I ripped the duct tape off of my face. I raced to Thorn's side and knelt beside him.

Thorn: QUESTION TIME!

Jay: what now?

Thorn: Did I just die or something?

Me: No, you are just really injured.

Lloyd: What about me?

Me: you have an hour and a half left.

Jay: Can you focus on The Overlord again? That part was cool.

Me: FINE. Jay we will go with your idea.

(Back to the Overlord, his point of view)

I was so close but then one of my warriors woke me up. I kept myself under control; they did not know that I searched though Garmadon's memories. I had found a folder about his son but I could not get it open in time. The warrior told me that the serpentine had found the ninja's ship and wanted to know what I wished for them to do. I told them to wait a while longer and that I wasn't to be disturbed. I closed my eyes and was once again in the mind of Garmadon.

I walked over to where the soul usually meditated; today the soul had something else in mind; he was waiting for me by the iPad. I was frustrated and yelled at him, "How are you awake? What do you want, because I am not giving you your body back!?" The child glared at me and crossed his arms, "I have always been awake. I don't want my body back either. I want you to release my mind and I will go back to my other form, it looks like how I do now. I have a surprise too. You may look at the file, but only after you release me."

I woke up again and let the soul out. It was disturbing; a black cloud came out of me and formed into the shape of a teenage boy; all of the color showed up. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath. He looked at me and smiled; showing perfect, bright, white teeth that were slightly more pointed than all the other people's teeth I've seen. His eyes were bright purple like my dark zombies; only it was just the irises that were colored that way; no wonder his hair almost covered his eyes. The look in his eyes gave me unease; it looked like he wanted to rip me apart.

He sprang at me and pulled out the two swords he had in the memory room. The swords went through me like I was air. Then I was gone forever.

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I was having trouble breathing. I could hardly feel the sting of all my cuts too; that was probably bad though. I knew I was dying, and saw No-na kneeling beside me. I needed to tell my father and brother I was sorry; it wasn't my father's fault after all, it was mine. I heard No-na saying my name over and over again. I croaked out what I needed to say and told No-na to tell my father exactly what I said. Everything started to fade; I heard No-na wail my name, and then… I was dead.

me: REVIEW and take my poll! I love reviews! I love turtles! :P


	4. Chapter 4 all is lost then some is found

Me: ya longer chappie! i do not own ninjago. :( warning 3 new ocs

* * *

**Chapter 4: All is lost then some is found**

(No-na's P.O.V)

I sat next to my cousin's body crying heartbreaking, earsplitting sobs of true pain and despair. I heard a voice behind me, making me shriek and jump, "What happened here? Is that kid d-d-dead? Are you hurt?" It was the fire ninja. I started to cry again, he was probably going to take me back to Ninjago or just kill me right now. I decided to stop crying long enough to answer his questions, he probably didn't think I was important, "Some serpentine came here and attacked my cousin. He couldn't stop them without a weapon. They slashed at him until one with a tail told them to stop and they ran away. He just died a couple minutes ago; he wants me to tell his father and brother he was sorry. I'm fine, considering two serpentine pinned me too the wall." I started crying again; the ninja pulled me to my feet and led me away from Thorn. The ninja stared at me and asked me a startling question, "Do you want to come live with me and the other ninja? My name is Kai by the way. What's your name?" I almost couldn't stop crying, "I want to live with you. My name is No-na. I'll come if you can bring me to my uncle so I can tell him that one of his sons died; he's going to feel so bad. He ruined his life." Kai stared at me with his mouth open as I finished and I started crying again. He shifted his feet like he was uncomfortable and managed to say, "Okay then, we'll help you find your uncle. Get your stuff. What kind of laptop is that? It looks like it's from the future or something." I told him, "The laptop is the only thing I own; it's an alien-ware version 40." Tears were running down my face like something was dumping the ocean down my face. Then we left, leaving my only friend and family behind.

When we got to the bounty I had stopped crying and now only tears ran down my face. The other ninja came out to see what Kai had brought home; they seemed disappointed, like they expected something else. A girl about Kai's age came over and asked something that brought tears to my eyes again, "Do you have the life stones? Who is this?" Kai answered her questions sadly, "No Nya, I couldn't find them. This is No-na, his cousin was killed by the serpentine before I could get there, and they were gone when I got there too." Nya looked down and mumbled something about how somebody only had 20 minutes left to live. I gathered my courage and spoke up, "Did you say life stones? I have four of them right in my pocket, they belonged to my cousin. But he's dead now so he won't need them anymore. Who needs them may I ask?" I pulled out the four stones that were in my pocket, I kept them there unless Thorn needed to use them. They all gasped and stared. The ninja wearing black glared at me and asked, "Where did you get those? Who's your cousin anyway?" I took a step back; worried he was going to hurt me. I returned his gaze and spoke, "My cousin had them when I found him, 4 years ago. My cousin's first name was Thorn; I don't know what the rest of his name was; all I know is that his last name ended with the letter n. Who needs these; they have 15 minutes left whoever they are."

They took me down to a medic room. A boy who was wearing a green ninja uniform was lying on a bed writhing in pain. A woman who must have been his mother was rubbing his head. An old man was next to a ninja in white; staring at the boy like he was the only thing that mattered. I took the stones and put them around the boy in a diamond shape; like Thorn used to. They started to glow and red smoke came out of them. The boy opened his eyes and sat up, breathing hard. The smoke surrounded him and his eyes glowed green, just like Thorn did whenever he used them. The women gasped as she watched; her son became engulfed by the smoke. When the smoke was gone and the rocks stopped glowing the boy smiled; he looked good as new. He picked up one of the rocks and studied it, "These ones aren't mine. Where'd you get them, Kai?" Kai pointed at me in a that-guy-knows-all way. I looked at the boy, "They belonged to my cousin. I held onto them for him." He stared at me in shock and I knew what he was going to say.

Thorn: PAUSE TIME!

Jay: OMG A GHOST!

Thorn: I'm not a ghost.

Jay: But you died.

Thorn: Oh yeah, BOO!

*jay faints in fright*

(No-na's P.O.V)

I beat him to it, "I know, I know. You are my cousin too. Please don't ask about Thorn, he's dead now" Lloyd stared in shock, "T-thorn is d-d-dead? What happened to him?" I held back more tears, but Lloyd let his start flowing, "He was killed by serpentine. He wanted to say he was sorry for ruining your life. I don't know what that means though. The only thing he ever wanted was to be with you again." The other ninja looked confused and this time Zane spoke, "Lloyd do you know him? How is he your cousin? Who is Thorn?" I answered this because Lloyd looked like he was about to have a nervous break-down, "Of course he knows me; I went to the Underworld to see him when he was little. I will not go into detail about Thorn just yet." I stared at Sensei Wu, "Hello… father" I said the last word like it was filled with poison and said it with scorn, "Banish anyone else since I've left? You were going to banish me! Seriously, who banishes their only son, their only child, to the Underworld? Oh, that's right, you! Why were you going to banish me? Because I found a 6 legged, dog-like creature and became its best friend. Talk about crazy, I didn't do anything wrong!" I was on a roll today, "There wasn't even a good reason to banish me. You wanted to kill it, but it would hide until you went away; it never growled or snapped at anyone. You said it was evil, but all I saw was good. No one but you wanted to kill it. Even Uncle Garmadon let it play with Lloyd and Lloyd was only 2 years old."

My father looked at me in despair that quickly turned to anger when I was done talking, "I was going to banish you because you became attached to a creature whose feelings could change in a snap. Because you refused to let me kill it; I had no other choice but to banish you both to where the creature belonged, in the Underworld. Now you have sided with evil and can read, speak and understand the language of shadow; a language only used by the greatest evils. When you ran away my heart was snapped into pieces, but I had to let you decide your own life." My mind went red and I argued back, "I was 9 years old! You really thought I could survive in the Underworld on my own? I would have died!" Zane broke into the argument, "No-na, wouldn't Garmadon have let you stay with him? It seems to me that he would have been fine with you around." I turned on him, "He might of, but I didn't want to stay down there; the only reason I did was to see my cousins. He also told me it would be too dangerous to stay down there. Also, this happened before he got Lloyd, he wouldn't have liked me then."

(Kai's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Sensei Wu has a son!? Lloyd looked like he wanted to kill himself when No-na said that Thorn was dead. Was Thorn his friend or another cousin?

(Cole's P.O.V)

Sensei Wu has a son! I wonder why he never told us. Who was Thorn anyway? I know Sensei had to banish his brother; he was super evil, but banishing your son because he had a pet, nice monster is way too far. Lloyd just started crying when No-na said that Thorn was dead. Could Thorn be family?

(Jay's P.O.V)

I was left speechless as I listened to the argument. What the freak! Sensei has an evil son! He looks really smart with his wire rim glasses, and his neatly cut hair. He was holding an alien-ware laptop. That thing looked like it was from the future. After I was done staring at No-na I checked on Lloyd. Lloyd had tears streaming down his face although I think he was trying to hold them in. He was mumbling something to himself, "No, Thorn can't be dead. That can't be true. I was going to find him after the final battle was over and go back home. Thorn, oh Thorn, how could you be gone? It wasn't your fault. If you were here I would side with you no matter what. Cause all I ever wanted was to be with you." He stared at the floor shaking his head; no one but me noticed him.

Later on the deck with just the four ninja

(No one's P.O.V)

The ninja were all really confused. The serpentine had killed a boy; the boy's cousin came to the bounty and revealed himself as No-na, Sensei Wu's son; Lloyd knew who had died personally and was too sad for words. Also when they had scanned the island, there had been no sign of the Overlord. So they had decided to meet on the deck and try to figure everything out.

Jay was the first one to speak, "So guys, who do you, think Thorn was? Lloyd seemed to take his death really hard." Kai and Cole looked confused; Kai spoke, "I forgot about Lloyd once No-na called Sensei, father." "I think that we should look at Thorn; we might be able to place Thorn into a place," Zane stated. "I agree with Zane on this one, boys. We need to find out who Thorn really is." Jay spoke again but in disgust, "Are we seriously going to look at a dead kid's body? That is so wrong in so many ways! Did you hear No-na; my cousins, cousins with an S; Garmadon wouldn't let No-na stay with him, why would he let a little kid stay with him? Lloyd said that he would have chosen Thorn no matter what; he said the only thing he ever wanted was to be with Lloyd and he said that about Thorn too; Lloyd took his death that hard." Kai remembered something really important, "Guys, when I first found No-na, he said that he had to tell his uncle that one of his sons had died. No-na's uncle is Garmadon, so you think that means…" All of the other ninja said no way at the same time.

Jay: OMG zombies!

Lloyd: Jay, no one fell for that. Just shut up already!

Me: Listen to Lloyd, Jay. Your life may depend on it. Now back to the story.

(No one's P.O.V)

When they got to the hideout they saw that the body was still there. Zane walked over to the body and knelt beside it. He brushed the hair off of its face and gasped. "My friends, you must see this." Zane told the others. They all walked over and saw why Zane had gasped. Cole got over his shock first, "He looks exactly like Lloyd. They must be brothers. Most likely they were identical twins." "Why wouldn't Lloyd tell us he had a brother? We could have saved him. I thought Lloyd would trust us with his life." Kai was getting angry and confused. "Well this wasn't Lloyd's life, it was his brother's life" Jay said, making a joke. Cole smiled, "Ha, Jay made a funny."

When the four got back to the bounty, Lloyd was waiting for them, anger was clearly showing on his face. Lloyd was angry and told them off, "What the freak did you think you were doing!? Leave my brother alone. Did you touch his body? If you did, you are so dead." Kai wanted to say something mean, but he thought the better of it and kept his mouth shut. Cole on the other hand lost his temper and shouted back at Lloyd, "We wanted to know who Thorn really was. You and No-na wouldn't tell us so we went to find out for ourselves. Zane touched him, so what. Lay off Lloyd, no one will even care. Does your mom even know about Thorn?" Lloyd looked afraid, "YOU TOUCHED HIS BODY! If my father finds out about this and figures out that you touched him; he will be so mad that he will do everything, and I mean everything to kill you. He will think that you have killed him! Then I won't be able to do anything to stop him. My mom doesn't remember Thorn; her memory of him was wiped by my father so Thorn would be safe." Lloyd started to cry again and fell to his knees, his hands on his face. The ninja helped him to his feet and brought him to his room. They left him to deal with his crazy feelings alone. But all Lloyd wanted was comfort.

"Maybe Lord Garmadon won't notice that Zane touched him. Besides, Thorn looked like he was attacked by lots of swords. Only Kai uses a sword, but then only Zane touched him. So that rules us out then." Jay spoke trying to convince himself. Cole shot a look at him, "We all know how to use a sword, windbag. Our new weapons are all swords. Plus we started looking though everything, we left a big mess." "Listen to the boy in green and the young man in black." A raspy, but wise voice pointed out to the ninja. They all jumped and looked behind them. There stood a ghost of an old man wearing a kimono and holding a staff like Sensei Wu's; beside him stood a ghost of a boy who looked about 18; he was crying hysterically, but nothing could be heard from him.

"Are you two ghosts? Is that Thorn?" Kai asked the two figures who stood before them. The boy ghost tried to shout something at them, but then figured out that he couldn't be heard and went back to weeping silently.

(Garmadon's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe it. I was normal again! I looked at the Overlord and thought to myself that he was creepy looking. I couldn't believe I had looked like that. I shuddered at the thought. That was seriously disturbing. I was thinking like a teenager again, so that was pretty awesome. My eyes were still bright purple, WHY! I hated that. I snapped my fingers when I remembered why I had wanted to leave. There was no way I was going to let the Overlord live once he saw my memories, that is personal and really private. I hoped he didn't see any of Misako and me, which would have been seriously embarrassing. Or the time when Wu beat me up; sure he's only an hour younger than me, but still! At least he didn't see the ones about Thorn, Lloyd and Lotus. I was going back to the Underworld so I could unbanish everything down there and make a new island for them to live on. I would make it perfect! It would have environments for all of them.

Now I needed to find Thorn. I needed to find my son.

When I got to the hideout I saw bits of red and blue fabric on the floor. It was the same color as the ninja's uniforms. I raced inside, there was destruction everywhere. The table was flipped over; it had black fabric on it, the earth ninja must have done it. I saw some paper smoking; the red ninja had been here. I became afraid; what had they done with my son? "Thorn, are you here? Thorn where are you? THORN, are you alright?" I turned into the next room and stopped suddenly. There was my son lying on the floor, covered in deep scratches. "No, he can't be dead, he can't! The ninja killed my son. How could they kill my son? My son is DEAD!" I fell to the floor sobbing. "THE NINJA KILLED MY SON! I WILL KILL THEM MYSELF!" I screamed as loud as I could in anger, rage and despair.

I picked up Thorn's body and left the hideout. I was going to the Underworld. Thorn deserved a proper burial because he was the prince of the Underworld. I spoke the words to create a vortex, "A qoob e puxlov lu leho no wuno, lu lwo Iqboxtuxfb e qoob lu su!" When the vortex appeared, I walked in, mourning the loss of my child.

I appeared in my house. A tall dark building that was magically built so it was bigger on the inside than the outside. The throne room was twice as wide and tall as the outside of the house. I went outside and entered a hut. There was a skeleton there. He wore a black cape and had fingers made of gold mixed with death metal. He pointed to the table in the middle of the room and without even looking at me, he said, "Put the body on the table; the potion is almost ready. We will summon Lotus down here to help us." I did as he said and waited. Though I was his master, I said nothing and looked at the floor. He turned and smiled at me; normally I would have smiled back, but today all I could do was glance at him.

He poured the potion into a small bowl and threw in some dragon's teeth; the dragons were always losing their teeth. He spoke in the shadow language, "Yinnuq lwo saxf twu'y luimw naeqy baelm!" The potion began to glow a faint red and floated out of the bowl; it went to the middle of the room and turned into a vortex. A girl's arm came out of it. When I grabbed her she pulled back and I let go. Instead I stepped into it and arrived on a soccer field. There were two girls standing in front of me and I smiled, "Hello Lotus Petal Niobee, I haven't seen you in 13 years. How've you been doing? Who is this young lady? Is she your friend?" A man, probably the coach, came over, "Who are you? What are you doing here? We don't allow strangers to come onto school property. Step away from the girls, we don't want a problem over here now do we?" I smiled and answered all of his questions, "I am Gar. I came to bring Lotus back home, isn't that right sweetheart? I don't want a problem right now."

Lotus's friend stepped in front of her and growled at me, "Who are you? What do you want from Lotus? Lotus doesn't have a home. She lives here at school, neither of us have parents. She's my best friend; if you want her you have to go through me first. Why did you call her sweetheart? Does she even know you?" I put up my hands up in surrender; Lotus had chosen a really loyal friend. "I told you who I was already. I came to take Lotus back home; she has a home she doesn't know about. I know both of her parents; in fact I was sent here by her father. She knows why I called her sweetheart; in fact she liked being called that when she was little. She knows me of course, just give her a minute and she'll remember me. I came here to tell her about her two little brothers." I looked Lotus in the eye and smiled again. She stepped back and gasped. She looked angry and challenged me, "If you really are who you say you are, then answer this question, you have to use their full names though; what are my brother's names?" I threw back my head and laughed, "Of course I know the answer to that, little one. Their names are Thorn Otherin Niobee Garmadon and Lloyd Montgomery Niobee Garmadon. How could I not know that?" Her friend looked shocked at the fact Lotus had two brothers. Lotus hugged me unexpectedly. She started crying, "I've missed you so much, dad! Where are Thorn and Lloyd?" I returned her hug and didn't want to tell her the fates of her brothers. That would break her heart. Her friend got over her shock and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Lilly. So you're Lotus's dad? Can I come with you?" Lotus looked so happy that I had to let Lilly come with us; she was going to need it when I told her about Thorn. I nodded to Lilly, answering both of her questions at once.

I pulled them both into the portal; thankfully we ended up in the throne room. Now Lotus wouldn't have to see her brother's body without warning and we could give Lily a heads up on where she was and what lived down here. "Wow, Lotus, this place is awesome! Where are your brothers? Are they cute?" Lilly looked around in amazement. Lotus looked at her friend, a smile slowly getting bigger. "This place is pretty cool; I don't know where my brothers are. My brothers are only 14. So they probably are pretty cute still. Dad, where are Lloyd and Thorn anyway?" I froze not wanting to tell her, but wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible. She must've seen the look on my face because her smile disappeared. "Dad, what happened to them?" I gave my answer, "Have you seen the ninja on TV? (They both nodded) Well the green ninja is Lloyd. He is older because he drank tomorrow's tea. Have you seen the reports of a murderer called the Shadow?" Lotus shook her head in disbelief, "No, that can't be Thorn! He's can't be a murderer! That guy killed 729,586 people. Thorn would never do that, would he? He and Lloyd were twins! How could they be so different now?" I kept tears back as I answered, "He did do that Lotus. Now he won't ever do that again. Now he won't be able to do anything again. He's dead now. The red, blue, black, and white ninja killed him. I am going to get Lloyd back and kill the ninja, your uncle and your mother. They will not escape from me." I said the last two sentences darkly. "If you don't believe that Thorn is dead, his body is in Soul Breaker's hut. Go see for yourself." Lotus fell to the ground crying. Lilly tried to comfort her but it didn't work. Tears streamed down my face now and I was determined to get my remaining son back, alive.

As I walked out I saw Chopov and Bonezai. I told them to use an illusion; so they would look like a human, and to bring Lotus to her room and find a place to put her friend. They nodded, changed and left. I went back to Soul Breaker's hut and found him making another potion, this one glowed light blue. "What's that for?" I asked him. "It is a life potion; they were used to heal people of anything before they died. I have made a more potent version. I believe I can help your son." Soul Breaker let out a long, dry laugh. I stared at him, my eyes wide. "So you're saying that this potion could bring Thorn back to life." "Yes, my master, it can and will." He took the potion and poured it on Thorn. The potion glowed and created mist. "Fapo lwo fako rui web eseaq. Fapo lwo fako rui web eseaq. Fapo lwo fako rui web eseaq." Soul Breaker chanted. Thorn's eyes snapped open; he gasped for breath. He hovered off of the table and more mist formed. Then the glowing stopped and the mist disappeared with a snap; Thorn fell back onto the table and bumped his head. He got up and groaned, rubbing the back of his head. I couldn't believe it, my son was alive!

Thorn looked around, "What's going on? Wasn't I dead? I remember seeing the ninja yelling at me, and then I wake up down here. Dad, I'm really sorry, it wasn't your fault." Thorn hugged me, this was the last thing I expected him to do.

I knew it! The ninja were the ones who had killed him.

Thorn let go, his eyes filled with pain, "I think my leg is broken. It really hurts!" His leg was slightly crooked, so it wasn't that bad. Soul Breaker smiled, "I will fix that. There is also something else I must do too. My Lord, you must leave the room." I smiled at him and went to check on Lotus.

I heard Thorn saying ow over and over again. Soul Breaker was fixing his leg. Then I heard a long scratching noise; like a tiger shredding a rock. I didn't know what that could have meant. The answer came in a flash. How could Soul Breaker be draining his soul already, he was too young.

Thorn stepped out of the hut; his skin was whiter than paper and there was no color in him at all, even his tongue was white. He had neon green glasses; green is his favorite color, just like Lloyd. His teeth were slightly pointed, like mine. His green eyes sparked with excitement. He had a pair of crutches; those had to be neon green also. Wait, why did he have glasses? He didn't wear glasses. Bones of the living, Soul Breaker messed up big time.

"I…look…so…incredibly…awesome, dad you have to check this out." Thorn told me when he walked over. "Pure white skin is so awesome. I wonder if my blood is white too; because I can't see my veins." He put his hand in his pocket and drew out a dagger. I grabbed his wrist before he could stab himself with it. "No." He looked at me with a smile on his face, oblivious to my anger. I still hadn't let go, "Put...the…dagger…down right now." His grin made him look like a madman. He opened his hand and dropped it. He started laughing for no reason at all.

He was fully insane.

What would I do now?

I talked to him like he was a creature in one of the cells. Maybe like how I would talk to the caterbaters. The caterbaters were cats that had bat wings. "Okay Thorn. Now we can go inside. Alright? Then we can see Lotus. Do you remember Lotus? No, well she is your sister." Thorn looked confused, but still continued to laugh, only softer. He stopped laughing altogether, "I have a sister too?" I tried to smile but I couldn't, "Um, yeah, you do have a sister. Do you want to see her? Yes, okay, follow me." He just stood there staring into nothing. I grabbed his wrist again and led him back inside.

I told him to wait in the hallway when we neared Lotus's room. He didn't acknowledge me; he just stood there staring at me, smiling like I wasn't even there. I shuddered; this was going to take a while to get used to. He touched a shadow and jumped back. "What did you say?" "I didn't say anything." He shook his head and pointed at the shadow, "The shadow said something. I think it said something about fate." That was seriously disturbing, if he could talk to shadows he would never be allowed to leave the Underworld; the people of Ninjago didn't like supernatural things. But to me their lives were lame.

I looked into Lotus's room; she was sitting on her bed meditating, Lilly was next to her and saw me. "Hi, come on in." I walked in far enough so that I could still grab Thorn. Lotus came out of her trance and saw me. "Hi dad, what's up?" She still sounded sad. Just wait until I pull Thorn in here. "Nothing much, just was at Soul Breaker's place. We used a potion on something. I think that you will like it." She looked at me in a go-on way. "Well, you were saying." I grabbed Thorn again; he still seemed to be in a trance. I think that the shadows were talking to him because he had a smirk on his face and was nodding. He stopped the moment I touched him and a smile light up on his face. He started to laugh quietly again. That was really starting to disturb me a bit.

"Lotus, Lilly, I want you to see Thorn. He's alive again." I pulled Thorn into the room; He was talking to the shadows, mumbling something about death, blood, and destiny. Lilly stared at Thorn. "Is he okay? He doesn't look okay. Or is that just because he just died or something?"

Lotus stared at Thorn in shock, "Thorn, what are you talking about?" He looked at her and tilted his head. "Beware, son of death, the girl you see is none other than venom herself." Thorn stopped talking and stared into nothing again. Lotus looked scared, "What did he just say? Did he just call me venom? He is so gonna get it. Is he talking to himself or something?" I sighed, "He went insane. So now, he can um, talk to shadows. One of the shadows must have been talking to him. He didn't mean it." Lilly looked like see was gonna faint or something. "Where are we anyway? Why is it so dark?" Thorn must've been very popular with the shadows, because he spoke again, but this time with scorn, "Foolish girl, you have no idea where you are. Do you not hear the cries of the tortured, the wails of the dead, the moaning of the monsters, and the shrieks of the skeletons? It is only a fraction of the darkness that resides down here. You will see it in times to come!" Thorn fell to the floor and I caught him. He didn't look too good; his glasses had fallen off and his eyes were glazed over. He said one thing before slipping into unconsciousness, "Laqb ruix jxulwox, dxaqmo ul opaf." I knew what the shadow wanted and repeated it softly, "Find your brother, prince of evil"

I put Thorn in his room and went to find Suckerroo. He would be the only one who understood me.

"TOMATO!" I heard something screech and jump on my head. I fell forward and caught myself before my face could hit the floor. "GET OFF OF ME, SUCKERROO! I'm not a tomato, that's just my hair!" I screamed at the thing that was trying to eat my head. Curse myself for having hair redder than the ripest tomato. "OW! You bit me. OW! Did you just peck me in the eye? I repeat I AM NOT A TOMATO!" I was still yelling at the thing on my head. I managed to pull it off of my face and got up. "What were you doing? I am not a tomato. Suckerroo, I thought you knew better than to do that. You're not supposed to do that to anything either." I was mad at him for doing that, it wasn't funny at all and he had a grin and happy look in his eyes; he was trying not to laugh either. I heard giggles behind me and groaned. Lotus and Lilly were looking from the doorway. I was gonna be hearing this for a long time.

"But I wanna tomato now." Suckerroo looked up at me and put out one hand. I snapped my fingers and chanted, "A qoob e lunelu lu eddoex aq nr weqb." A tomato magically appeared in my hand. I handed it to Suckerroo, who slowly devoured every last microbe of it in pleasure.

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

I felt really bad for yelling at the ninja. At dinner Kai was staring at me with an angry expression. It was getting on my nerves. "Kai, why are you still mad at me? I'm not mad at you anymore, even though you almost killed me." No-na snickered and Uncle Wu shot him an angry look, making No-na sink further into his chair. Kai was unprepared for my question and was caught off guard. He swallowed, "I just wanna know what you said to us while you were talking in that weird language. Why did you hurt me the most?" I felt bad again, "I don't remember what I said, if you told me I could tell you what it meant though. I guess when I got mad all of my negative feelings towards you must have been the greatest. Zane, can you play back what I said? That would help me remember what I said." Zane opened his arm and looked at a few switches, "I think I could, but it might take a while to find."

We all went to the bridge to watch Zane and I translate. We watched the screen as Zane found the time we needed. It showed me holding Zane against the wall. I heard myself talk and when it was done I translated it, "Okay I said; go away Zane, I hate you. Go away Zane, Sensei Wu is lying to us. I will not come with you. Help me my brother, help me, I need you now. Thorn, the ninja have nearly discovered our secrets." Zane looked kind of sad, "I don't hate you Zane, I was just mad at you for bothering me." Kai didn't look angry anymore, just confused, "What did you mean by secrets? Have you lied to us about anything else?" I felt guilty and rubbed the top of my right arm. I looked at the floor in shame, "I don't want to tell you my other two secrets. Thorn being my brother was one of the secrets though. I lied to you guys about my dream. It was a really bad vision about how I should have died. Now that Thorn is d-dead, my vision won't come true. The other part of the first secret is about a girl named Lotus. Mom can tell you about her. Oh yeah, Mom, Lotus is still alive; my father took her to the Underworld." I ran out of the room, not wanting to hear about anything anymore.

When I got to my room, my head started to hurt and my vision was going blurry. I collapsed onto my bed and went to sleep.

(Thorn's P.O.V)

The shadows swarmed around me, telling me things about my future. All I wanted was for them to go away. When my father touched me they would stop talking. As they talked my mind shut down and I couldn't do anything but listen to them; I could barely see anything, the only thing I saw clearly was the shadows that spoke. I heard them speak of how my destiny was to be a powerful person who had the powers of a god, but used my powers for evil. They said I was destined to destroy Ninjago and kill everyone there myself, one by one. I couldn't speak to them at all. I saw ghost and spirits floating over me; the ghosts were making my pain worse, but the spirits were taking it away. When I tried to get up the shadows, spirits, and ghost would scream at me. Their screams were so loud that I would fall back down.

I saw my sister walk into the room. She walked over to me and said something to me. When she grabbed my arm all of the ghost floated over and made my pain a hundred times worse. I wanted to tell her to let go but I couldn't make my mouth move. One of the shadows spoke through me, "The girl is evil, and her touch is pain! But when she wins, she earns no gain! She hurts the boy she says she loves, but everyone knows that is a glove, for her true feelings are of a lie, for she makes innocent cry!" I felt her let go and wanted to tell her that I didn't say that. My mind went red and all I could do was laugh. I saw her run out of the room and heard her crying. The shadows and other things all laughed at me. I looked at my arm and wondered what color my blood was. I grabbed my dagger and smirked.

I stabbed myself and laughed even harder; my blood was white! I kept stabbing myself over and over; it felt really good. I couldn't stop laughing, my blood was everywhere. It was really funny. Suckerroo walked in and I threw the dagger at him. I laughed harder as he ran away. I got up and heard my leg snap. The bones were out of place again! I smiled even harder; I threw back my head and laughed as hard as I could. I heard a shredding noise and saw a bone sticking out of my leg, white blood pouring out of the wound.

My arm was shredded and so was my leg, but all I felt was joy. My sister walked in again and screamed.

(Lotus's P.O.V)

I screamed when I saw Thorn; white blood was pouring from his arm and leg; his arm was torn apart like someone had stabbed him a million times; the bone was sticking out of his leg. He was laughing and smiling like a crazy person. "DAD, Thorn is hurt!" I screamed for my father.

Lilly got to the room first and she screamed when she saw Thorn too. "What the freak did he do to himself!?" She grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Thorn grabbed a machete and tried to kill us with it. My dad walked into the room, a bandage was on his face. Thorn shrieked with glee and threw the machete at him. He ducked and the thing was stuck hilt-deep into the wall.

My dad grabbed Thorn by the neck and threw him at the wall. Thorn looked like nothing had happened and jumped at dad. Dad grabbed Thorn again and broke his arm; he pushed him against the wall and grabbed his neck again. Thorn started choking and tried to pull my father's hand off of him. My father tightened his grip and Thorn stopped smiling; Thorn cried out in pain, "Stop please! You're hurting me! Let me go Dad! I can't breathe! Please let me go-oh-oh." When he finally let go, Thorn collapsed, crying in pain. My father picked Thorn up like he weighed nothing at all and carried him out of the room.

"That was weird, cruel, and kind of awesome all at the same time." Lilly stated in a matter-of-fact way. I stared at her in exasperation and said, "Really Lilly, they just tried to kill each other and all you can say is that it was weird. You make it sound like it was nothing at all. (Lilly looked at me in a sad way.) I'm sorry Lilly; I'm just stressed out a bit. I hope Thorn is okay, he doesn't deserve to die again." She put her hand on my shoulder and sighed. We went back to our room.

We crashed onto our beds. I stared at the ceiling; it had little pictures of stars on it; it was pretty. The walls were black, and there was a dark purple carpet on the floor. There were a few weapons on the walls, resting on little pegs. One pair of pegs was missing a weapon; that's where Thorn had gotten the machete. The ceiling looked like the night sky; as I looked at the whole thing I could see constellations and galaxies, there was even a little black hole. I looked at Lilly; she was staring at the ceiling in wonder too. I saw that some of our posters were on the foot of my bed; I told Lilly and she smiled, "Yeah that means my ninja posters were saved! I had some posters that had pictures of monsters on them. You think that these are the same ones, Lotus?" I nodded, grabbing the posters and handing them to her. When she opened one she gasped. "What's wrong, Lilly? What's on the poster you got?" She turned it towards me; it had a picture of the ninja. They were all dead and it showed my brother wearing a black cape and hood standing on Cole, his swords dripping with blood, the only thing you could see on his face was an insane smile. On the top it said "The Shadow will kill Ninjago's most powerful heroes!" On the bottom it said "The Dark Lord's son." I stared at the poster with my mouth open. I heard a snicker from the door. My dad was standing there; he had a black cape on that almost touched the floor, he had a hood that hung so low you couldn't see his face.

"You like the new poster, girls? Let's get this straight, I hate the ninja. There will be nothing in the Underworld that says that the ninja are awesome or any compliments that can be made, unless it's about the green ninja. I like your poster of Lloyd though. He looks a lot like me in that picture, handsome, heroic, strong, and ready for anything. The turtle poster and the caterpillar posters are cute." I wanted to laugh at him for saying that, but blushed when he talked about my posters. Lilly looked like she was piecing together information. She looked at my father and gasped. "You're Lord Garmadon aren't you? That's why you hate the ninja so much, but didn't you have four arms and glowing red eyes." My dad groaned, "Why does everyone have to mention the four arms. The serpentine, my brother, my wife, the ninja, the Overlord, the skeleton army, pirates, my past self, and even my own son all mentioned that to me! I hate that! At least the eyes were kind of normal. Duh, of course I'm Lord Garmadon! Although don't you think that King Gar sounds a lot better?" I laughed at him this time because he was complaining like a little kid. I also laughed because King Gar sounded a lot better for him.

"The caterpillar and turtle posters are so cute! Here you go Lotus, the turtle is adorable! Why is your name Lotus? My parents told me that they named me Lilly because a lily was their favorite kind of flower." I shrugged, "I don't know why my name is Lotus. I wonder why Thorn got his name, or Lloyd. They are twins so I think that their names should have been alike." My dad waved his hand, "Hello, I'm your, like parent, so I think, no wait, I know why you were named that." He stopped talking. We stared at him, pressing him to go on. He crossed his arms, "Well Lotus, I had a vision before you and you brothers were born. In my vision I saw you fighting. You would use your looks to fool a really powerful enemy into sparing you, but then you would attack them and they couldn't do anything to stop you. A lotus flower is pretty, but it is deadly and can drive the person who eats them crazy and kill them from addiction. That's why your name is Lotus." Lilly stared at me and it creeped me out. "Your name really does fit you. What about your brothers?" Dad spoke up again, "I saw in another vision Thorn, he was deadly but he didn't mean too. Like a real thorn he is only bad because of his place in life. A thorn is bad because it hurts those who touch something pretty. Thorn is like that but his past is the pretty thing. So that's why his name is Thorn." He waited for response. "So it's not Thorn's fault that he is insane and that he killed a ton of people and that he tried to kill us." Lilly seemed like the only person who had something to say. "Lloyd's name is Lloyd because, um, his name is Lloyd because your mother wanted Lloyd to become evil and Lloyd sounded like lord. So when someone said his name, Lloyd Garmadon it would sound like Lord Garmadon. So that's why his name is Lloyd, I think." He rubbed the back of his head like he didn't know what else to say. Lilly broke the silence, "Well, that was interesting. Bye, Lotus's dad, shouldn't you be checking on Thorn to make sure he's alright? I hope you get Lloyd down here. It would be nice to have a semi-normal boy down here." My dad then left, probably glad to have an excuse to leave. Lilly turned to me, her face covered with shock. "I have a poster of your little brother. That is the most awkward thing ever. I have a picture of your other little brother too. You should have them. Keeping them would be too disturbing for words." I laughed as she handed them to me. I put all of my posters up and then I fell asleep.

* * *

Me: REVIEW AND TAKE MY POLLS! i like penguins! Awesome, i just figured out how to make the line thingy. my sister drives me nuts. i am dying of laughter. I WANT REVIEWS XD XD :) :P


	5. Chapter 5 to break a soul

Me: OMG my sister was playing part of gangnam while i was posting this. I am dying of laughter once again

* * *

**Chapter 5: To Break a Soul**

(Misako's P.O.V)

I watched Lloyd flee from the room and turned back to the ninja. They were all staring at me. What had Lloyd said again? Wait, did he just say that Lotus was alive? I couldn't believe it, Lotus was alive!

"Who is Lotus, Misako?" Sensei Wu asked me. I felt uncomfortable while I answered him; I saw No-na smirking, he already knew what I was going to say, "No-na, you look like you know who Lotus is, why don't you tell them about her?" No-na gave a little laugh, earning another look from his father, "Oh no, I couldn't tell them, Aunt Misako. You should tell them about her yourself. I've never even seen her before in my life. Uncle Garmadon told me a little about her. He didn't know much about her either; which is kind of sad if you think about it." The ninja looked even more confused than before. "Lotus is… she is Lloyd's older sister. My daughter; I thought she had died. She was gone one day 2 years after Lloyd and Thorn were taken to the Underworld. She said she was going to find them and wouldn't come back unless she did. I waited for her for eight years, but when she didn't come back I had assumed she was dead. Garmadon must've found her, I hope she's alright."

The ninja still looked confused, Cole began to speak, "Lloyd has an older sister? How old is she? How come no one has ever mentioned her before? I think we should find her; Garmadon will probably use her to capture Lloyd if we know him, and we know him alright. What do you say guys? Should we find Lotus?" The guys all nodded, "Lotus is 18, and I never mentioned her because I thought she was dead. You're right we need to find her." I told them.

We decided to leave Lloyd and No-na at the bounty and set off to the Underworld. I trusted that what my son said was true and we bought some traveler's tea. Kai made a fire and Jay poured the tea around it. A vortex appeared and we all walked into it.

(No one's P.O.V)

But what none of them noticed was the mysterious figure that jumped after them before the vortex closed.

When they got to the Underworld it was pitch black, you couldn't even see your hand in front of your face. There was a girly scream. "Nya, was that you?" Kai asked his sister. "No, it wasn't me Kai. Jay, was that really you?" They all heard a giggle that didn't belong to them. Then there was another giggle. Then there was another. They saw a beam of light coming from above them.

There were two girls and a creature that looked like a gorilla. They were in a black tree. The three of them were holding back laughter. There was a girl with blonde hair that was pinkish and a girl with darker blonde hair. The creature was talking to the girls, "Lotus, your father told you to stay inside tonight! He will be mad at you and Lilly. Then I will get no tomatoes tonight, I want a tomato!" The creature threw his arms up in exasperation, sighing.

The three of them ran away, jumping from tree to tree. "Wait, where you two going!?" Cole shouted at the girls who ran away. Zane heard one of them say to her companions, "My Father is going to kill us!" The other one replied, "No he won't! We found the ninja, now we can avenge Thorn and rescue Lloyd!" Zane looked back at his friends and told them what he had heard, "My friends, I have found Lotus. The girl with the pinkish hair was Lotus. I heard her friend call Lloyd her brother." The other's stared at him, smiles lighting up their faces. Jay pumped his fist, "Good job Zane! Now our job is a million times easier. Wait, now Lord Garmadon is gonna destroy us!"

(Lotus's P.O.V)

We were leaping through the trees like we were animals or ninja. "THIS IS SO MUCH FUN LILLY!" I yelled to my best friend. She smiled and nodded. Suckerroo was really far ahead of us and was screeching like a wild animal.

When we got back to the house our smiles faded. My father was standing at the door; his arms crossed and foot tapping. He was not happy. I walked over to him and gave him a guilty smile, "Hi dad, how's it going. We saw the ninja. They were looking for me. So, how's Thorn doing, does he feel better?" He grabbed me and Lilly by the arms and dragged us back to our room. He threw us in there and I almost fell down. He shut the door behind him, we heard a lock click. "Great, now were stuck in here and we can't sneak out! Why'd he lock the door anyway? We would have stayed inside if he told us to." I fell back onto my bed, grumbling. Lilly looked at me with sympathy, "Well you did tell him the ninja were after you. He probably locked us in here to keep us safe. He has your little brother to look after too. Your brother is a real handful." I nodded, that made a lot of sense. I felt bad for disobeying him; he only wanted to make sure I didn't get hurt. I fell asleep trying to figure out why the ninja wanted to capture me.

They probably wanted to kill me like they had tried to kill my brother. Well if that's what they wanted then they would have to fight me.

(Kai's P.O.V)

I heard some screeching in the distance and heard a loud bang. Jay and Zane were looking in the direction of the noise and were starting to walk towards it. I grabbed their shoulders and yanked them back. "What are you two doing? Are you trying to get yourselves killed? We should tell the others before we go wandering off." They stared at me like I was going crazy, I wondered why; I sounded just like Cole! I heard a giggle and heard something drop behind me.

I shot a ball of fire at the figure. The figure screamed and fell backwards. I held them down; they had a hood that covered their face. The person's eyes were glowing light unnatural green. I pulled the hood off and stumbled backwards. "LLOYD, DID YOU FOLLOW US!?" I screamed at the familiar face I saw staring up at me. "Get off of me Kai, I can't breathe." Lloyd said trying to push me off. I got off of him while he struggled to catch his breath. I heard him laughing at me.

There was another loud screech and Lloyd stopped laughing. He looked around nervously. "Lloyd, do you know what's making that sound." Lloyd slowly nodded. Jay walked over to Lloyd and helped him up while asking the most obvious question of all, "Well, what's making that noise then?" Lloyd looked afraid, "That was Mortiferum Rex, the king of dragons. (There was another screech but this one was higher pitched.) The second noise was Venenum Rectorem, his son, every fiber of him is made of venom. (Then there was another screech, almost so high pitched that they couldn't hear it.) That was Insani Filia, his daughter. (Then there was a screech that sounded like a bomb.) No, it can't be her… Magnus Draco, the queen, biggest and most powerful dragon of all. She was supposed to be dead! I thought my father killed her for trying to possess my brother. She was so powerful that they turned her into a shadow. Legend said that she would choose a champion to try and set her free, but her champions would always go insane. Supposedly she was the sister of the Great Devourer."

"The Great Devourer had a sister? Was she older or younger than him? Should we run now?" I was really confused and was slowly becoming terrified. Lloyd was trying to keep calm, "Yeah she was his little sister, and he was overprotective of her; kind of like you and Nya. I think we should run, but you should follow me." Lloyd took off into the darkness, green fire lighting his hand. We ran after him, struggling to keep up. I saw Nya staring at me in disgust and saw Jay holding back a smile.

I was so tired by the time Lloyd stopped. Lloyd looked like he was going to explode with energy. We were standing at the entrance to a small hut. Cole snorted in disgust and turned to Lloyd, "What is this gross little thing? There is no way all eight of us are going to fit in this thing." Lloyd just shook his head at Cole, "You know nothing about the Underworld, do you?" He gestured for us to go in and he entered.

"Soul Breaker, I'm home again!" Lloyd spoke loudly as we all went inside. It was big in there; there was a big room with potions covering the walls; there was a staircase and another room. How this fit into a hut barely bigger than an outhouse, I wished to know. Lloyd looked into another room, "Soul Breaker, are you home?" The name Soul Breaker sounded familiar… one of the stories my father used to tell me.

Soul Breaker was a gifted healer that could cure almost everything; he had a son named Krazi who was almost as good a healer as his father. Krazi died when he was 15. He had spent the last six years of his life studying the cure for insanity.

One day he found the cure.

But that was the day his life was ruined.

(Krazi's P.O.V) (Flashback)

I had found the cure for insanity! I was almost bursting with excitement as I ran to find my father. I ran to the healing room and skidded to a stop, almost falling down. My father was with a patient. It was one of the boys from the village, his name was Wyplash. He was really sneaky and could almost vanish into a shadow. He had broken his arm again, because he had climbed a really tall tree trying to spy on people. I waited patiently for my father.

My uncle walked into the room and Wyplash didn't even flinch. Everyone in the village had seen my uncle countless times. His name was Samukai; he looked like he was part beetle. He had four arms and a shell-like back. He wasn't part beetle though; my uncle and father were the sons of Magnus Draco, the most powerful dragon who ever existed. My father looked completely human though. My eyes had the pupils of a dragon, so they were slits.

Well, Uncle Samukai limped into the room. He had cuts all over his four arms and his face was bruised and bloody. I walked over to him and helped him onto one of the ten beds in the room. "What happened to you, Uncle? You look terrible!" He rubbed his lower left arm, "It was the spinjitzu twins. Someone from the other side of Ninjago saw me. Good thing it was just the younger brother. He wanted to banish me to the Underworld! He couldn't do it without his brother. That red-haired kid has the bite mark of the Great Devourer on him. His eyes glow bright red for Ninjago's sake. If you ask me, Garmadon is the one who should be banished to the Underworld. Mark my word, Krazi; he'll be down there one day. He'll be the death of me, that boy." My Uncle chuckled when he was done talking. I had been wrapping his wounds while he spoke; now I was almost done. "Just one more and… there you go! Now you're as good as new!" I put on the last bandage and he smiled.

My father told Wyplash he could go and he slowly walked out. "Bye Krazi, have a nice day!" Wyplash waved with his good arm and smiled, he was a year younger than me.

"Well Krazi, what did you abandon your work to come see me for?" I laughed, "I didn't abandon it. I finished it! The cure for insanity is… it is." I moaned and fell to the ground.

The last thing I heard before I hit the ground was my father and uncle screaming my name.

I woke up one month later. My life had changed forever and all of my work had been a waste of time.

I opened my eyes and groaned. "Krazi, you finally woke up! Are you alright, my son?" My father embraced me and I almost started crying. There were tears streaming down his face as he ran his hand through my hair. I could barely get any words out of my mouth, "What happened to me, how long was I out?" My father looked like he didn't want to tell me.

"You were just about to tell me and your Uncle what the cure for insanity was. But for an unexplained reason you passed out. All of that happened a month ago. Do you still remember what the cure was though?" I was shocked… I had been unconscious for a whole month.

Once I had gotten over my shock I tried to tell him what the cure was, "The cure is… it is… oh no." I clutched my stomach as a voice spoke in my mind, "You must never tell, you will never tell. You cannot tell, you will not tell, for if you do my precious child, you will go insane yourself." The voice was raspy and old. "Krazi, what is wrong my son. Krazi, what is happening to you?" My father shook me, trying to snap me out of my trance. I grabbed my head and tried to keep my sanity together. The last thing I said before passing out again, "Magnus Draco, I will listen to you. I must never tell, I will never tell. I cannot tell, I will not tell, for if I do grandmother, I will go insane myself." I slipped into unconsciousness again.

I woke up the next day; my uncle was shaking me, telling me to wake up before I died. I sat up and tried to stand. Of course I fell and Uncle Samukai had to catch me. "Stop pushing yourself too hard boy. It may be your downfall. Your father had to go on a trip; he will not be back for about 2-8 weeks. I am going to train you; you will learn to fight. Then we will go and find the cure. You will never speak of this to anyone, do you understand, Krazi!? If you do, I will never let you forget it! Now, get up, we must train!" He pulled me up again and forced me to drink a strange blue liquid. I felt better after a few seconds. I still couldn't walk by myself. He brought me outside and we went to a cliff. I saw targets and swords, axes, spears and a bow.

"Good work boy! Aye, you are almost as good as me, well, almost. You are an expert shot, Krazi. A few more days and you will be perfect. Now, keep practicing, five more hours till sundown. Keep shooting!" I practiced from sunrise to sundown every single day. I was getting stronger and I always hit bull's eye. No matter what I used; sword, knife, dagger, ax, mace, or a bow, I always got the center of the target. I could fight with a sword for hours at a time without even sweating. We had been practicing for 6 weeks. I had never felt more alive.

My Uncle and I were laughing together as he told stories about his fights. He was telling one about the time he fought one of the Spinjitzu brothers, the one named Wu. My father walked into the room, startling us both. "I see you two have had a great time while I was gone. Am I interrupting something important?" I calmed down a bit, "No, we were just talking about stuff. Wow, you were gone for a long time. How was your trip dad?" He smiled, "It took a while longer than I thought it would. It was quite fun actually. I found a strange plant I wanted to study. The plant is called Panther's bane." The name Panther's bane kept ringing through my head. I got dizzy and passed out again. I heard a raspy laugh in my head and when my eyes closed I saw a giant shadow with glowing eyes and teeth as sharp as swords and as long as a house. It spoke to me, "You have broken your promise, and now watch your sanity be drained away in front of your very eyes, my precious child." I screamed back at the creature reaching towards me, "I never told anyone! I listened to you, please don't hurt me! Please, I never said anything, please, have mercy. Please forgive me, most powerful and darkened one! I am your family great and mighty Magnus Draco." The shadow drew back, and with a swirl it turned into a woman. She had black hair and dark midnight blue eyes that sparkled with darkness. She was wearing a purple shirt with red stripes on them; her skirt was black with white splotches.

She walked over to me and snapped her fingers. It sounded like thunder. Then she reached towards me and her hand went straight into my stomach like she was a ghost. When she pulled out her hand there was nothing in it. She had put something inside of me. I could feel it; it was like worms eating away at my internal organs. I felt myself moving in pain, but when I looked down I wasn't moving at all. I was in my mind, and whatever was inside of me was eating my soul.

I woke up and cried out in pain. It still felt like something was eating me. My father came into my room but he couldn't do anything to help me. He could only watch as my sanity was eroding away.

I could hardly do anything as the very disease I had found the cure for slowly overthrew me.

A few days later my father told me that Uncle Samukai had been banished to the Underworld. I completely lost it. My mind went red and I went fully insane.

A year later I died. My soul was banished to the Underworld and I became a skeleton warrior. I didn't remember anything at all from my life.

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

I called for Soul Breaker one last time. Cole came over to me and put his hands on my shoulders, "Lloyd, whoever you are looking for is not here. We should just go and get your sister. This place disturbs me. Also, what kind of name is Soul Breaker?" I sighed, "Cole, I have a great plan. Soul Breaker is called that because he breaks souls. I need him to do two things for us. This place isn't that disturbing Cole. You are disturbing!" I heard Sensei laugh as I finished explaining to Cole.

I heard a door open and I walked back to the main room.

"Lloyd, is that really you? You have returned to the Underworld. Lotus misses you very much. Thorn, well, Thorn is alive again. He misses you the most. I have broken him already. Now it is your turn, I am sorry but rules are rules." I laughed at Soul Breaker, "You were going to break me? I thought I was going to have to force you to break me. I have an idea, but you have to promise not to tell." He nodded and I told him my master plan.

He brought out a chair that was covered in straps and locks. I was just getting strapped in when the ninja, Nya, Sensei Wu, and my mother walked in. I was shocked, "Look I can explain! This is part of my plan! I need to do this before we get my sister. Just trust me, please." Soul Breaker let out a quiet dry laugh. "Are you sure you are ready, Lloyd? We do not have to do this. There has to be another way." I got angry, "JUST DO IT ALREADY! WE DON"T …"

I was cut off because he grabbed me by the neck and forced my head upwards. Kai stepped forwards but I shot an orb of lightning at him. Soul Breaker pressed a button on the chair and an orb made of purple lightning surrounded us. He tightened his grip on me until I couldn't breathe and forced me to look straight up. He stretched his arm up until his hands went into the light. His bone fingers were made of darkened gold.

He slowly brought his hand to my face and near my mouth. I couldn't breathe at all. My vision was just starting to go black when he broke my soul. He stuck his hand down my throat. He reached farther and farther until his shoulder was the only part of his right arm not stuck in my mouth. I could feel his hand inside of me. They weren't in my stomach though. They were in my soul. I could feel it scratching around for a handhold. He grabbed onto it and pulled. He pulled his whole arm out of my mouth and held a green cloud. He took out a potion from his cloak and smashed it on the ground; he threw the cloud on it and it melted.

My mother looked at me and ran to my side. Soul Breaker snapped his fingers and I was untied. She pulled me up and looked at me in shock. I looked at my hand; it was pure white. I was wearing green glasses.

I felt so much raw power around me and I harnessed it. It was raw, dark power. I could feel the darkness welling up inside of me and let it lose. My group all screamed in pain as dark energy slammed into them; Soul Breaker just stood there and laughed evilly.

I felt so much power surging through me and let it flow. I heard the ninja begging for me to stop, but I just laughed at them. This is what they deserved! So much power went through me. It was taking over me, so I stopped and fell to my knees, I felt happier then I had ever been in my life.

I felt hands grabbing me and pulling me out of the hut. I couldn't hear them though. I tried to look up and saw that they were girls; one had pinkish hair and the other had dark blonde hair. They helped me stand and brought me to a pale boy with red hair and purple eyes. That's when I fainted.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my brother; he was staring at me like I was dead.

The boy fumbled to catch me and all went black.

* * *

Me: Tell me what you think will happened to Lloyd. To Thorn. What do you think Lloyd's two other secrets are? REVIEW OR THORN WILL DESTROY YOU! TAKE MY POLL ON MY PROFILE! I NEED TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! I LUV CAPS LOCK! I AM CRAZY! XD :p


	6. Chapter 6 the champion of the queen

Me: I love this chappie. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH! the dragon names were latin. You will never ever guess who magnus draco's other mate was! i finnaly figured out the line thingy YAY

* * *

**Chapter 6: Champion of the Queen**

(Magnus Draco's P.O.V)

I was riding on my husband's neck. How I longed to be a dragon again! Instead I was a pathetic human, either that or a shadow. He was a giant dragon.

I clung to his scales as we ran towards the palace. He gave a loud roar that meant, "We are almost there, darling. Your champion will serve you well, I approve of your choice. He is worthy and powerful. As a prince of death, not many would dare stand in his way." I couldn't believe that he approved of my chosen hero. He had scorned all of my others. I looked to my left and right and saw our children. It was my youngest son and my oldest daughter. We had two other children. I had another daughter from a different mate.

Their names were Samukai and Soul Breaker. My youngest daughter's name was Vipera.

We got to the palace faster than I thought we would. My daughter gently took me off of my husband's neck and put me at the door. The guards at the door crossed their spears and demanded to know who I was, "I am Queen Magnus Draco, and I need an audience with Lord Garmadon." I crossed my arms and glared at them. They trembled in fear and bowed to me. The one on the right spoke, "We did not know it was you, your grace. The King does not wish to be disturbed. But I am sure that King Gar will allow himself to be spared from his problems for a moment to speak with you. Cracker, go tell the king he has a guest of most importance." The skeleton nodded and raced to find the king.

The skeleton brought me to a throne room. He bowed at the waist and went to assume his position at the door. I looked around; it was just a large cave with a chair sitting in the middle of the room. I heard shouts coming from the hallway and heard a scream. It was a girl, "Dad, Thorn's trying to kill me again! Get him off of me! Lilly, get Soul Breaker, Thorn needs more of his medicine." At the mention of my son's name, I walked towards the direction of the noise. I saw an open door and walked into the room.

There was an albino boy with a knife trying to stab a girl with pink hair. A pale boy with red hair was holding the boy back, while another girl tried to pull the knife away. The albino boy noticed me and dropped the knife. "Why did he stop? Oh, hello, who are you?" The girl with pink hair asked. The boy with red hair saw me as well and released the albino boy, "Magnus Draco, it is a rare honor to see you. Lotus, take your brother to his room and lock him in. Lilly, go get Soul Breaker and tell him to help Thorn and to check on Lloyd." The girls did as they were told and left the room with the albino boy.

The red-head sighed and led me to a different room. "You are Lord Garmadon? But you are just a boy. Who were the children?" He sat down in a bean-bag chair and I sat down on a black couch. When I looked back at him, he was upside-down and talking, "Yes, I'm Lord Garmadon, but now almost everyone calls me King Gar. I turned into a kid again when the Overlord released me. The girl with pink hair was my daughter, Lotus. The other girl was her friend, Lilly. The boy was one of my sons, Thorn. He went insane and you're here for him, am I right? Lloyd is my other son, Thorn's twin brother. They look exactly alike." He stopped talking and waited for a response. I was just about to respond when I saw Thorn standing in the doorway with a boy who looked just like him but wearing a green shirt and green shorts.

Garmadon saw them and sighed again, "What are you doing? I'm busy and you two are supposed to be in your rooms." The one wearing green, Lloyd, I think, spoke, "We are bored. Our rooms are boring and we don't want to be separated anymore. There is nothing to do! Isn't that right Thorn? Thorn, are you even listening to me?" Thorn was just standing there, when Lloyd waved his hand in front of his face he jumped, like he was coming out of a trance. The shadows were touching him, "Beware young prince, you see no friend. Take your brother, fight till the end. She will give you endless death; therefore fight till your last breath! Do not listen to the queen, for she is not meant to be seen." He laughed at me, darkness covering his eyes. His brother shook him and dragged him away.

I looked at Garmadon, who was apparently in as much shock as I was because his mouth was open. "I am so sorry!" He said before racing out of the room.

(Shadow's P.O.V)

Our plan was working. I followed my master as his brother dragged him out of the room. He had turned me temporarily into a shadow. Once everyone was convinced that he was fully insane, we would spring into action. Then everyone would feel our wrath!

I laughed harder as his brother tried to comfort my master. Whatever I said would come out of his mouth. Whenever I laughed, he would laugh. Because I was laughing, he was laughing. I was laughing at the pathetic attempts Lloyd was doing to try to help his brother. I had wanted to take control of them both, but I was not skilled enough to do it right. I wanted to make it more believable so I spoke to Thorn in his mind, "Master, I have an idea. I wish to make you fall ill with a rare disease that only the truly insane can acquire. I will make you act it out so perfectly, that no one, not even Soul Breaker can tell that it is not real. I will make it so that it will seem that you are so sick that nothing can cure you. It will work, I assure you of it. We will do it right now. Is that okay with you?" He responded with his mind, "Yes, we must do it right away. I am glad I gave up my body to you; I will be free at last! Then we can all live the lives we should have had." I laughed even harder. Now for the trick… it will go perfectly.

I made his temperature rise greatly and I groaned in fake pain. The groan came out of his mouth though. His brother became worried, "Thorn, are you alright? You feel really warm. I'll go tell dad, okay." His brother left and I added the finishing touches; I made his temperature higher, his throat dry, coughing fits, glazed eyes, and shivering. I made him moan again and have a coughing fit. It was working perfectly.

His sister came in instead. This was going even better than I had hoped for. She cried out my master's name and rushed to his side. I heard Thorn laugh in my mind; he told me something that made the plan even better, "Her touch makes pain a hundred times worse. Use this to your advantage!" I smiled and made Thorn cry out in pain. She put her hand on his head, I made him cry out again and made him grab his head and moan. She pulled her hand back in fear, "Oh no, I think I m-made it worse. Don't worry little brother, I'll get dad, he'll know what's wrong with you." I made Thorn have another fit of coughing. This was so fun. I spoke to her in my raspy shadow voice through Thorn, "Your touch is nothing other than pain, stupid girl. Does thy want to kill her brother? Tell your father, wretched girl, that he has insanity's disease. Go, hurry, you wouldn't want your precious little brother to die another horrible death." I laughed again. Then I made Thorn pass out.

I made Thorn cough again when I heard his father coming down the hall. I made Thorn shiver uncontrollably and his temperature even higher. My master spoke to me again, "He will do everything he can do to try and help me. Make my symptoms seem to get better but then make them even worse. He cares about me very much, so it is easy to make him suffer. My brother is the same way. Beware if they use the language of the shadow. If they use that, cure me completely but make it come right back." I agreed and smirked darkly.

(Jay's P.O.V)

Great, now Lloyd was gone and he had tried to kill us. Apparently, Lloyd had told Cole he had a great idea. His idea is probably to kill us with his awesome new powers. I sighed and Nya looked at me with a smile, "What are you thinking about Jay? I was thinking about Lloyd. Why would he try to kill us?" I told her, "I was thinking the same thing. We didn't kill his brother so it doesn't give him a good reason. What did that skeleton do to him? It was creepy; Lloyd really seemed to like it. Do you think that maybe Lloyd wanted to kill us even before he did that? Lloyd is messed up; I think that he's gone crazy, or that he wasn't thinking straight."

Misako came up behind me, "He probably thinks that he can end the final battle. He never wanted to kill his father. He never had any reason to hate him. All Lloyd ever wanted was a family that didn't have to fight each other. Now he has a chance to get what he wanted. Becoming evil, that must have been his solution to his problem; killing us is another way to stop the problem. He wanted to be happy; I wanted him to be happy."

Sensei Wu walked up behind us and rested his hands on our shoulders. He sighed, "I agree with Misako; if this is the only way to stop the final battle, then so be it! I knew that Lloyd loved his father and his father loved him. Lloyd shall have his way. But for you five, do what you want, because I don't really want my nephew to be evil. I miss the days I spent with my brother. I always knew that it would come to an end one day, for he was bitten. Lloyd had evil blood running through him, even before his soul was broken. When Garmadon was banished, I didn't know what to do. Every moment of my life had been with him around. A brother is like a part of your mind, when they are taken away, it feels like a part of your mind was torn off." When he was done speaking to me, there were tears in his eyes. I felt sorry for him, "Sensei, what was Garmadon like before he was banished?" Sensei almost started to cry and Misako had tears in her eyes too, "I do not wish to talk about this right now, it is too painful. He was my brother, and my best friend. He was even more to me because we were twins. It was my entire fault that he became evil. I could've stopped him that day, but anger clouded my judgment and I acted rash. Because of this I lost a part of my family and the person I had loved the most."

Kai came over and pulled me away, "Jay, look what you just did! You couldn't just keep your mouth shut, but no, someone had to make an old man cry. What about Misako, she just lost both of her sons and you have to remind her about the times she had with her husband before he was banished. You are heartless Jay! Sometimes, there are times to keep your mouth shut or think about the outcome of what you are going to say." He growled at me and walked away. Zane came up to me and led me outside, "Kai is right, Jay. But he didn't need to be that harsh with you." I knew Zane was just trying to comfort me, but he made me feel worse.

Something snuck behind me and took my elemental sword. I spun around and grabbed them. It was just a little boy. He was wearing black clothes and had no shoes. He looked at me with fear and I let go. He gave me a wide smile; he was missing one of his front teeth. His eyes had slits for pupils and were yellow-green. His hair was brown with blue tips, it was shaggy. I gently took his arm and led him to the others.

They had made a fire and were sitting around it shivering. I realized why, it was cold. The boy wasn't shivering though. He must've been used to it. I sat down and let him sit next to me. He looked hungry; I gave him a piece of candy I had in my pocket. He gave me my sword with a guilty grin. Nya saw him and me, "Hi Jay, thought you ran off. Aw, who's this little cutie you found?" The boy giggled at Nya's praise. "No Nya, I didn't run off. I found this kid while thinking about what Kai told me. What's your name?" He looked at me and answered, "My name is Venenum Rectorem. My family calls me Veno though. My mom went to see the King and I wanted to tell her that my dad and sister were going to find my other sister. I got lost though and couldn't find the palace."

I thought I recognized his name but came up with nothing. "Where did your dad and sister go? Do you know anyone else who knows you? How come you aren't cold Veno?" I knew there was something bad going on but I couldn't place it. "They went towards cold-heart canyon. My older brother knows me, but he lives at the palace. He's the Underworld healer. I'm never cold, I love the cold!" The Underworld had some scary stuff, but why would a little kid and his family be down here in this horrible place? "Why are you down here Veno? You seem really nice." He laughed, "The dragons live in the Underworld sometimes too, you know. We like it here! We come and go, but we stay with our mother. She was banished down here, because she is too powerful. Even the king respects her, and he doesn't respect anyone except my brother and Suckerroo. The monsters are interesting." I thought I had misheard him, did he say dragon? "Are you a dragon, Veno?" I asked him. To my surprise he nodded, "Do you want to ride me? Come on Jay, I never get to fly. I have always wanted a rider! Rocky used to come down here and tell me about his rider. His rider was the leader of a group of ninja! He got to be a leader! He hasn't come down for almost two years. I wonder what happened to him. I hope he's okay." I smiled at the kid, "Sure, I'll ride you. I know what happened to Rocky too. He merged with three other dragons. I know how to ride a dragon. Cole was Rocky's rider" Cole waved to Veno.

Veno got up and put out his arms. He roared and with a bright flash, turned into a dragon. He was big and black with some greenish scales on his feet. He gave a loud roar and I climbed on. He was big enough for all of us to sit on him. Veno smiled at me and gave a happy chirp. I told the others to climb on. Once we were all on, he spread his wings. His wings were reddish and had wicked claws at the end. His tail was coated with sickly green spikes. He had red spikes all over him.

I hadn't ridden a dragon in a long time so I was grateful that Veno knew where to go. I told him to go to the palace and he flew like a bullet. The palace was miles away and we had no idea why. We flew for hours but the palace kept getting farther and farther away. I asked Veno, "Why is the palace getting farther away? Shouldn't we be getting closer?" Veno snorted and blew purple-green fire. It was sickly-looking. When some of it blew in my face I began to feel nauseous. I passed out and fell off of Veno. I heard the others shout my name but Veno didn't even glance at me.

I heard laughter in my head and saw a shadow in my head as my eyes closed. It pointed to me and I felt myself hit the ground like a rock.

The shadow laughed at me as I lay on the ground. My heart was pounding and my bones were broken, but it continued to laugh. My nerves screamed in pain, but it continued to laugh.

All it did was continue to laugh. It continued to laugh.

* * *

Me: Who is the shadow? What will happen to Jay? It continued to laugh LOL! i like writeing characters in pain for some reason, cause me crazy! Who is magnus draco's other mate? I WANT REVIEWS! TELL ME THE ANSWERS YOU THINK ARE CORRECT :p The shadow is important though. What will Garmadon think of when the ninja get there? Who is Veno's rider? Why did he let Jay fall? "You made an old man cry" ROFL


	7. Chapter 7 flashbacks

me: i love flashbacks! i heard that they make things dramatic so there will be plenty! and to the guest that wrote about adventure time, HI LITTLE SISTER! Man, millie, you write weirdo stuff. cole as the lich king, really. STOP JUMPROPEING WHILE I AM WRITEING STORY AND POSTING! WARNING: some minor romance, i didn't want to write it but my fingers and imagination made me. I get most of my story in dreams or when i have free time in spanish

* * *

**Chapter 7: Flashbacks**

(Sensei Wu's P.O.V and Flashback) (When Wu and Garmadon are 14)

I was writing in my journal. I was writing about the new girl, Misako. My father had brought her to the monastery, saying that it was her destiny to live and fight with us. This had happened a week ago. Garmadon had accepted this in about two minutes and left the room. I still wasn't used to her yet. I thought she was pretty and tried not to let Garmadon find out. He saw me staring at her one day and teased me endlessly when she wasn't around. My father found out about this and told him the rest of her destiny. She was going to choose one of us. His response; Garmadon slapping me on the back saying, "She's all yours little bro. Go get her." And then he had left the room.

Garmadon walked into the room, hiding a smile. I closed my journal, "Yo Garmadon, go away." He walked into me and I held him away. "Get out of my room, Garmadon!" He pressed against me, "Love me Wu." I pushed him away and hung my head, "Garmadon, leave!" He put his head on me, "If I don't get love… I will die." I felt my cheeks get hot, "That's a load of nothing!" He grabbed my shoulders and hung onto me, "Oh, I'm getting weak." I raised my head, "No you're not, go away!" He leaned on me, "I'm dying." I moaned, "Oh-oh-oh-oh" He whispered, "I'm dead." I got mad, "Oh no, you are not. Don't you dare!? I will kill you, so help me." He went limp and fell on top of me. I fell to the floor, he was still on me.

I heard giggling from the door and groaned. Misako and my father were standing there. They were both laughing at me. I glared at them, "Did you make him do this? That was so not funny!" I saw that Garmadon was still on the floor. I jumped onto him and shook him. He was laughing at me. He couldn't make me stop, "Get off of me, Wu! I can't breathe." I got off of him and watched him struggle to catch his breath. Misako helped him up. She gasped when she saw his eyes.

"What is it? Oh yeah, my eyes are red. I should've mentioned that a week ago. Sorry for not warning you." He blushed and walked out of the room. She looked at me and started laughing at me again, "You're cute when you're angry." I heard a loud whistle, "GARMADON, I will kill you!" I raced after my brother and tackled him.

"They do this every day? How come they're not dead yet, if my brothers did this they would have died a long time ago." I heard Misako ask my father, he just sighed and shrugged. He walked over and pushed us apart. Garmadon stuck his tongue at me and I grabbed it. "Wet we go!" He said trying to speak. I twisted it and he tried to bite me. I let go of him and ran away.

How I missed the days we had together.

* * *

(1 year later) (Still Wu's P.O.V) (The 1st Spinjitzu Master is dead)

I was in the kitchen making breakfast because it was my turn. Garmadon came into the room and I saw Misako blush. He didn't notice her and just sat down. He looked at me and jumped back, "OH MY GODS YOU HAVE A MUSTACHE WU!" Misako looked back at me and covered her mouth, trying not to scream. Garmadon looked sick, "I have lost my appetite." He got up and went back to his room.

I felt my face, sure enough there was a small mustache, and it wasn't even a full one, just stubble.

Misako got up and left too. She went in the direction of Garmadon's room. I just knew that they were going to laugh at me. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had a tiny mustache. I grabbed a razor and shaved it off.

After it was gone I went to Garmadon's room. I heard them talking, "That was the grossest thing I have ever seen, Misako. I was about to barf. I know…" He was cut off by something and I had a feeling about what it was. I walked in and screamed.

Garmadon pulled away and screamed too. "Wu, what are you doing in my room? Have you ever heard of knocking!?" He pulled his blanket over his head and Misako blushed.

"OH MY GODS, Garmadon did you just kiss her!?" He refused to answer. Misako calmed down a bit, "I kissed him, not the other way around." Garmadon's head popped back up, his face almost as red as his eyes, "She's right; I thought you were in love with her, Wu." Misako stormed out of the room. Garmadon stared at me and I shrugged. "How long has this been going on?" I asked my twin whose face had returned to its natural pale color. He held up 2 fingers. "Two days?" I took a guess. I took another guess, "Two weeks?" He shook his head and pulled the blanket back over it. I looked at him in shock, "Two months!?" he ducked even lower.

I walked out of the room and went to find Misako. She was sitting outside, meditating.

I tapped her shoulder and she jumped. "What do you want now, Wu?" "I just want to say I am sorry for bursting in on you two. Why didn't you tell me? I don't care; there are a ton of girls out there. Maybe there will be one that is perfect for me." She smiled at me and I walked away. I saw Garmadon heading towards the kitchen, "I'm starving, Wu. Did you even make breakfast?" I gave him his food and smiled at him. He glared at me and ate it.

He spit out the first bite, "What was in that thing!?" I ran away, "It was tea!" I heard him groan, "I hate tea!" "Then how are you related to me!?" He yelled, "I don't know little bro!"

(No one's P.O.V) (Battle between brothers)

Garmadon was in the weapon room and he had grabbed the sword of fire and the nun-chucks of lightning. Wu walked into the room and pointed at his brother with his staff, "I'm afraid those weapons are for display only." Garmadon turned around and smirked, "Tell me, what good is a weapon if all it's used for is collecting dust hmmm." Wu pointed his staff at the ground and addressed his brother, "Don't be a fool, father warned us that the weapons are beyond any one man's…" His brother looked bored while he spoke and cut him off, "Father was the fool!" He looked angry and his eyes were glowing with hatred. Wu became angry, "How dare you speak so lowly of father. We made him a promise. Those weapons will not leave this monastery!" Garmadon tightened his grip on the sword and yelled at his younger brother, "Then I shall destroy it, and all who stand in my way!"

He shot fire at his brother who blocked it with his staff; the staff broke and the fire knocked the scythe of quakes and the shurikens of ice on the floor. Wu picked them up and faced Garmadon. Garmadon smacked the sword on the floor, but nothing happened. Wu hit the floor with the scythe and Garmadon went flying through the wall.

He tried to get up while his brother walked out. Wu pointed the scythe at him and screamed, "Put those weapons down!" Garmadon got up and smirked, "You mean like this?" He slammed the nun-chucks at his brother and Wu blocked it with the scythe. Then he hit the scythe with the sword. Wu tried to push it away with the shurikens. All of the weapons touched each other and caused an explosion. A bolt of lightning came out of the weapons and hit the clouds. The sky turned dark and it began to rain.

Wu was lying on the ground and his brother came over to him, raising his weapons above him, eyes darkening, he said, "Goodbye brother!" Wu put up his hand and tried to stop his brother, "Garmadon, do not do this!" Wu closed his eyes and the symbols on his kimono glowed. Lightning shoot out of it and into the sky. It came back down and electrocuted Garmadon, killing him. It turned him into a lifeless being that was unable to die. He fell into a crack in the ground. He had been banished to the Underworld. Wu screamed as his brother fell.

Wu heard his brother scream at him from the Underworld, "I curse you Wu! One day, the weapons of Spinjitzu will be mine!"

Wu picked up two of the weapons and placed them inside. When he went to get the other two he saw Misako.

Tears streamed down his face as he dreaded to tell her what happened to Garmadon. He walked over to the other weapons and grabbed them. He put them inside and went to Misako. "Garmadon has been banished to the Underworld. I couldn't stop him."

* * *

(Thorn's flashbacks and his P.O.V) (Age is 10) (How he escaped from school)

I was walking through the hall in the middle of the night. It was 1:35 in the morning. I heard my name coming from the guidance room. I heard some of the teachers talking, their names were: Ms. Sunshine, Mr. Jackelson, Ms. Tammy, and Mrs. Darnell. Mrs. Darnell was the meanest teacher ever, she used me as a demonstration for how lightning works, once a week too. She called me weak and cowardly, but she didn't know how wrong she was. This was Shadow's school for insane boys and I had been here since I was four.

Ms. Sunshine was arguing with them, "Thorn never gets to see the real world. All he's ever known is this school. I think that it is making him go nuts!" Mr. Jackelson laughed, "All of the boys in this school are nuts. That's why their parents sent them here. Thorn doesn't have parents, so he can't leave until he's 21 years old." I heard her sigh, "I know that his father wrote that if there was no word from him in three years, assume he is dead. It has been six years! What about those weird things that he draws. The horrible monsters he said he's seen. What if he really did see them? Could his drawings be true? The men who brought him here said he had never seen light and lived in a place of horrible darkness. They were riding in a skeleton vehicle. Could he be from the Underworld?" I gasped, that was what it was called, I never could remember. There was silence and I realized my mistake.

The door opened and bashed into me. I fell on the floor and bumped my head. I got up and looked at Ms. Sunshine with a guilty expression. She looked at me in shock, "Thorn, what are you doing down here at this time of night?" I put my hands behind my back and responded, "I could say the same thing about you. I couldn't sleep; so I went for walk and heard you say my name. Am I from the Underworld? Is my father really dead?" I brushed my hair out of my eyes and smiled. She put her hands on her hips and frowned, "You know you aren't allowed to go anywhere without supervision. You might be from that horrible place, but I don't think you are." She put her hands on my shoulders and forced me to look up as she answered my last question, "He probably is dead. But don't worry, you have a home here. We'll look after you."

She must have been surprised that I still was smiling because she spoke again, "Do you want to go to the museum in Ninjago city with me? I know that you have never been around people, but it will be fun! Just go for the day and have some fun and learn about the history of Ninjago sounds good." I nodded and in my mind laughed. This was going exactly according to my plan. "Good, how about if we go tomorrow? There are no classes that day. Now go back to your room. You shouldn't be up this late. How you are not tired, the gods don't even know." I walked back to my room and went back to sleep.

In the morning, I had my backpack and was ready to go. Ms. Sunshine let me sit in the front seat of the car and we drove away from one of the two only places I had known in my life.

The city was amazing. When we got to the museum I walked slowly to the entrance. We looked at skeletons of monsters and animals. I saw some of the stories of the first Spinjitzu master. They looked familiar for some reason, I must have heard about them before. Ms. Sunshine brought me to another part of the museum where four young men and a girl were talking about fighting or something. I thought it was boring, but Ms. Sunshine wanted to listen to them and I decided to go along with her.

They were talking about weapons when they said a name that sparked a memory, Garmadon. The one in white introduced himself as Zane and pulled out two golden shurikens. My head hurt at the sight of them. Ms. Sunshine saw me and took me out of the room. "Thorn, what's wrong? Is it all of the people?" I shook my head and replied, "No, when that guy pulled out the weapons my head started hurting. I don't know why, but they made me remember something. When I was really little, the king of the Underworld wanted to kill me. He said his name was Garmadon. I think he made me insane, but he didn't want to. He said he didn't have a choice." My head didn't hurt by the time I was done speaking.

I heard a gasp from behind me, it was a man in blue, "You're insane, you don't look insane? I'm Jay. I'm one of the ninja, I've saved villages before." I glared at Jay, "Yes, I'm insane. You don't have to be sorry for me. You've fought the king of darkness before? How are you still alive?" He laughed nervously, "Well I haven't fought him, but my friend Kai has. Well, he fought Lord Garmadon's shadow. So he wanted to kill you? Let me add that to my reasons of why I hate the dark lord; he tried to kill a little boy who has done nothing wrong and drove him insane." I stood up to Jay, "Maybe there was a reason he wanted to kill me. Maybe he felt bad after almost trying to. Maybe he drove me insane to protect me and maybe, just maybe, it was because I had the power to destroy him but didn't know that then." I felt mad and ashamed; I had nearly told him my secret power! I heard Ms. Sunshine call my name as I ran. I just wanted to be as far away from them as possible.

I sat on the museum steps when Jay caught up with me. He struggled to catch his breath, "You are the fastest kid I have ever seen, and you're not even tired. Do you really have the power to destroy Lord Garmadon?" I nodded weakly and turned away from his astonished face. "How, you're just a kid? I'm a well-trained ninja and I wouldn't stand a chance against him." I almost started to cry, "I was only four years old. My brother and I were playing alone next to Red-hot River. We felt darkness running through us and figured out an ancient fighting technique. We used it and almost died. The king had no other choice but to wipe our memories and separate us. My memory wasn't erased, so he drove me insane instead. It was the only thing he could do to protect us. He didn't want us to kill ourselves. The move is so powerful that you could kill a whole village in seconds. It has only been used by one other person and he was sentenced to death a thousand years ago. I didn't even know what I did was wrong."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "What happened to your brother?" "I don't know! All I want is to see him again. I would give up almost anything to see him again!" Ms. Sunshine came up to us and asked, "Thorn, are you alright? Do you want to go back to school?" I nodded answering both of her questions at once.

Jay waved as we left and the other ninja walked up to him. I turned to Ms. Sunshine who smiled back at me, "Did you have a good time, Thorn?" I nodded and stared out the window. I put my plan into action. "Ms. Sunshine, I don't feel so good right now." She nodded and pulled over.

I opened my backpack and grabbed my dagger. I slowly brought it out and then I locked the car, "Ms. Sunshine, I feel a lot better now, but it's hot in here." She opened her window and I smirked.

I stabbed her in the shoulder and twisted the blade. She screamed and blood began pouring from her wound. I grabbed my backpack and ran.

People started screaming and I pulled out a magic machete. I threw it at one of the bystanders. It killed them; another machete magically appeared in my hand. I killed everyone I saw and ran towards the desert.

I thought of how Jay had seemed so nice.

He had thought I was a good little boy.

The next 4 years were spent the same way, kill and kill.

Jay had no idea how wrong he had been.

I loved the way I had proved him wrong.

Such this was how I escaped.

I told you it was a scary story.

I bet you didn't even believe me.

I bet it freaked you out.

It was scary wasn't it?

Ha!

That was funny. Ha-ha.

* * *

Me: ahh, flashbacks. Thorn made a great escape. MILLIE HOW COULD YOU EAT ALL OF THE SAUSAGES OFF OF THE PIZZA! tell me what you think will hapen to jay. I TOLD YOU NOT JUMPROPE MILLE, you hit yourself in the eye. how is that possible? REVIEW OR JAY WILL DIE! I love ballons.


	8. Chapter 8 to begin the tour of terror

me: my sister hates my cooking, art, music, and story WHY MILLIE WHY-Y-Y

**Chapter 8: To Begin the Tour of Terror**

(Jay's P.O.V)

It continued to laugh as I lay dying. The last thing I thought of was Lloyd. Then all went black and I heard it continuing to laugh. All that was left was an echo.

(Kai's P.O.V)

I watched Jay fall off of Veno and screamed his name. Nya started crying and Cole was screaming at Veno to go back and get Jay. Zane was staring at Jay in complete, utter shock. Sensei had stopped drinking his tea and Misako was clutching his arm with one hand and covering her mouth with the other. I felt horrible; the last thing I had done to him was yelling and arguing with him over something that Sensei Wu and Misako had gotten over quickly. What in the blazes was wrong with me!

(Cole's P.O.V)

I screamed at Veno, "We have to go back and get Jay, Veno stop!" He shook his scaly head and pressed on harder. I saw the palace and dreaded going there. It was a big black house that looked haunted. I looked around and saw the rest of the Underworld. There were canyons, rivers of lava, valleys, craters, jungles, deserts, and lakes. There was big prison cells all grouped together and horrible wails were coming from them. I saw villages and campgrounds, there were tree-houses and huts everywhere. It looked like Ninjago a little bit, if Ninjago was really dark and felt like death and despair.

I heard Nya whimper, "This place is terrifying, I want to go back home, Kai. I want to go back and get Jay. Veno, why didn't you save him?" Veno chirped and a little boy's voice entered our minds, "It's not that scary. It is home to millions of creatures that have done no harm. It is my home, my sister, brother and I like it here; it is where our mother lives. I did not save Jay because he is not my rider. He was nice, but treated me like I am a child. My rider is at the palace and her brother has been possessed by my human sister. He did it willingly, which I do not understand. She does not know I am her dragon; put our powers fit hand in hand. My father could have a rider; his rider would be the king."

Zane spoke to Veno, "If Lord Garmadon had a dragon then there would be no way to stop him." Veno snorted in confusion, "King Gar isn't that bad, he's the best king we've had in thousands of years! The dragon we're talking about is my daddy. He's the king of dragons, so he would be the perfect dragon for King Gar! Why do you think King Gar is bad? He's really nice, everyone down here likes him." Veno spoke like he really meant it.

I asked Veno, "Nice, did you just say nice? He is the evilest person Ninjago has ever seen and you called him nice. What are you, crazy!? He wants to kill us!" Veno gave a quiet roar. "You tried to kill both of his sons and you want to kidnap his daughter. That's two great reasons for why he wants to kill you. He is nice, he is really patient with all of the creatures down here, and he never gets mad at us either. I'm not crazy, but if you want to end up on the ground and walking like your friend, fine by me. Of course he's evil, he's our king, and you have to be evil; at least to the people of Ninjago. Depends on which eyes you see from." Veno shot downward and landed in front of the palace. I thought about what Veno said; maybe it did depend on which eyes you see from. Maybe the creatures of the Underworld had learned their lesson and were ready to go back to Ninjago.

Veno turned back into a boy and called out, "King Gar, it is I, Venenum Rectorem, I have brought important guest for the celebration. I was told my mother was here also. I wish to tell her the whereabouts of my father and sisters." I stared the kid down and he whimpered. His eyes brightened when the door swung open and he said, "Mother, father and sister are out looking for Vipera, but I know where she is!" A woman who looked about 35 years old walked over to Veno and picked him up. "Where is Vipera, how do you know where she is?" Veno smiled wickedly. "She is with her master, your chosen champion!" The woman gasped, "But my champion is insane, he would kill her." Veno shook his head, "Not when she is the one who has possessed him, mother. She controls him, but he tells her what to do. I want to have my rider!" She put him down and patted his head, "We do not know who your rider is."

A girl with pinkish-blonde hair walked out of the house, followed by a girl with normal-blonde hair. Veno pointed at the girl with pink hair, "She is my rider! Her touch is pain and she is the venom princess. I am the venom prince and she is my master! I belong to her, mother!" The girl gasped and approached him, "The boy speaks the truth, Magnus Draco; he will be perfect for my ride. Come on Veno, why don't we go for a spin." Veno ran to her and turned into a dragon. The girls climbed onto him and they prepared to take off.

A boy with red hair and a black cape came outside. He saw the girls on the dragons and called after them, "Lotus and Lilly, what in the Underworld are you doing?" Lloyd walked out without the boy noticing and shouted, "Yo sis wait for me! I wanna come with you!" He jumped onto the dragon before they took off and climbed up next to the girls, who screamed when they saw him. He shrugged and the pink haired girl, Lotus, said something, "You startled me Lloyd, and for a second after that I thought you were Thorn." Lloyd smiled and yelled, "Really, that's so awesome!" The other girl said something that couldn't be heard, but to me it looked like she said, boys are annoying little monsters. I was mildly offended. I was not a monster!

The pale boy walked up to us and his presence gave me unease. "Well, isn't it my favorite ninja, you are honored guest, would you like… a proper tour of our wonderful kingdom?" He stared straight at me with intense, but bright, purple eyes. He continued to stare, until Sensei Wu spoke, "Garmadon, what has happened to you? How have you become a teenager again?" The boy grinned, showing bright white, slightly pointed teeth, "Thought you would have forgotten what I looked like, all those years ago. I miss the days, but I enjoy these days a little bit better. What about you, little brother?" It was disturbing to hear him calling Sensei his little brother, but calling an 80 year old man little brother when you look like you are 17, takes it to the next level of disturbance.

Garmadon crossed his arms, "Do you want the tour… or what?" Zane had to speak, "It would be interesting to see the rest of the Underworld. We might be down here for a while; we will want to know our surroundings better." Zane had a good point, but I still had doubts, "What is the celebration? Why did Lloyd just ignore us? We're his friends, almost his family." Garmadon lost his smile, "It would be wrong to spoil the celebration before it started. FYI, you are not his family and you are not his friends. He will have nothing to do with you till 14 days have passed, just in time for the celebration. You will all love it! There shall be fights, food, dance-offs and music. Regular mortals like you have never seen the celebration in years! Now for the tour, Nix, Cracker and Turbine, give our guest a V.I.P. tour!" A girl who looked about 19 and two skeletons walked over to us. The girl had a long spear and an amulet of a serpent on her neck. She eyed me and Kai like we were specimens in a lab. "Master, what about the metal thing, should we use it for scrap metal, we need more prison equipment?" Garmadon shook his head, "He is for the celebration, so my answer is no. Bring Ivy and Skylark with you, each boy should have an escort to the celebration. We will all have an excellent time." She looked ashamed, "I didn't know that he was going to be at the celebration. Can I be his escort, he is cute. He is not made of all metal, just most of him." Garmadon nodded and she smiled at Zane with joy. Zane didn't understand what was going on, but his database must have told him because then he looked shocked. Garmadon stared at Nix and she called out, "Ivy and Skylark, we have to give a tour to our escorts. They are adorable!" The skeletons held back laughter as two more girls, one looked 15 and the other looked 17, showed up and the younger one smiled at me. The older one looked at Kai with curiosity and frowned, "I don't like my escort, because he looks like Turbine." One of the skeletons had a sword and spear while the other had only a spear. The one with the sword shouted, "I am not that ugly! I look nothing like this gross, non-evil, living person. Skylark, you are perfect for him, both of your attitudes match and you both have the fire inside." I laughed because this sounded true; they both hated each other at first sight! The one named Ivy came over to me, "Hi, I'm Ivy. I glad you're my escort; we'll have a lot of fun before the celebration is over. After that I won't be allowed to see you anymore. Do you like climbing?" I nodded; this girl was like me, but in girl form!

(Ivy's P.O.V)

Cole seemed pretty nice. I hope he likes snakes though. Snakes are my life! Before my tribe was banished to the Underworld, our mates were the serpentine. Turbine was correct; Skylark and Kai are just like each other. Nix fell for a robot, ha! Wait till I tell Deve (Dee-vee) about this, he will love it! Then I would have to bring him food, he never stopped eating. At least he was small now; when he was big we had to feed him big rocks and giant dead things. Now that he was a baby again, it was my task to take care of him. He was now my baby, even though he was thousands of years older than me.

"Ivy, Underworld to Ivy, STOP DAYDREAMING ABOUT DEVE! You can see him later; we have to give the tour." Skylark tried to bring my mind back by screaming at me. I protested and thought of an idea, "Why don't we show them our tribe first. I have to take care of Deve, remember? Because if he gets mad then everyone else gets mad and then Deve will get out and destroy everything and we'll have to put him to sleep again." Skylark put up her hands and nodded, "Fine, we'll bring Deve with us. Then we have to give the tour, okay?" I nodded and went to the others.

When we got back home I heard a shrill wail. Cole and Kai froze, "What was that? Was it a creepy monster that wants to kill us or something?" I laughed at Cole and began to get worried. I gestured for them to follow me and walked to my tent, "This is my tent. Deve are you in here? Ivy is back and we are going for a walk. Come on out, don't be shy, it's just some friendly ninja." I heard a hiss behind me and saw Deve hiding in my blankets.

* * *

Lloyd: PAUSE TIME!

Kai: Lloyd, that's Thorn's job!

Lloyd: And that's Jay's job. I don't care about you! I don't care what you say! All I really want is for you to… go… AWAY!

Me: That is seriously funny, Lloyd, please stop singing. Are we staying with the story?

Lloyd: Deve is really… * Stops because Bubba puts hand over his mouth *

Me: On with the story or whatever. REVIEW OR TURBINE WILL KILL U! jk! my sister nearly spit on my banana and my kitten was going through her backback. my life is weird... Who do you think Deve really is, that's just his nickname. *hint* he is from the show. Lloyd will be being pounded by me for being a spoiler like his brother.

Lloyd: O.O *gulp*


	9. Chapter 9 deve meets the ninja

me: WARNING cole shall be destroyed... by a... by a hahahaha... by a girl hahahahaha, and minor romance, not that much though

* * *

**Chapter 9: Deve meet the ninja, ninja meet Deve.**

(Ivy's P.O.V)

I spun around and saw Deve's little tail sticking out of my blankets. It looked like a little, white fang. It had tiny little dark green spikes around it. I giggled; he was trying to hide from me. There was a small flash and I heard giggling. I whipped the blanket up and saw a little boy with black hair with bright green tips. He had reddish irises and long fangs protruded from his gums. He laughed and held his arms up to me saying, "Iva, wa miff uh." I picked the three year old up and swung him around. Cole looked confused, "Who is this kid? Does he turn into a dragon too?" I shook my head and turned Deve towards them, "Cole, Kai, Nya, Zane, Misako, and Sensei Wu, this is Deve. He's not a dragon, but he can turn into a reptile too. Isn't that right Deve?" He nodded and his fangs became longer, about two inches of them now showed. Cole still looked confused, "What does he turn into? Please don't say a snake, I hate snakes." Skylark, Nix and I gasped; Skylark got in Cole's face and almost screeched, "Did you just say… that you…HATE SNAKES!" Deve started crying and I put his head on my shoulder and rocked him. I got mad at Cole too and told him off, "You just made Deve cry, you horrible monster! I hate you! You will not be my escort; I hope you get stuck with a Flarp instead!" Kai looked at Cole, anger showing on his face, "Dude, what it with you guys making people cry? Is it ninja-make-people-cry day? Last time I checked the calendar, it wasn't. What's a Flarp anyway?" Nix tried not to laugh and answered, "A Flarp is a creature made of mud and goo. They eat stuff that will not be mentioned in front of Deve." Skylark spoke up, "I agree with Kai, Cole that was really cruel and you should think about the outcome of what you say. Kai, I am glad you are my escort to the celebration." Deve was still crying and I wanted to sing to him, but I didn't want to in front of the ninja.

Skylark grabbed Cole and pushed him out of my tent. She came back in, covered with dirt and sighing. Sensei Wu looked at Deve with curiosity and Deve cried harder. Misako was looking at Deve with concern and I saw sadness in her eyes. Had she been in the same situation as me before? I remembered something that King Gar had said. He had said something about sparing her and having a connection to his children. That was it; she was his children's mother.

The tour was amazing.

But it felt like we were missing something.

(After the tour)

(Still Ivy's P.O.V)

I turned around to the others and said my thoughts aloud, "I feel like we're missing something. Where's Cole, wasn't he here a few minutes ago?" They nodded and I heard a scream. I walked towards the noise and saw a boy with a broken arm. He was wearing green glasses and had a hat the said Thorn. His skin was ghost white and he was backing away from something. I saw Cole swinging a sword and I recognized who the albino boy was. I shouted at Cole and the boy, "Prince Thorn, look out! Cole stop he's harmless!" Skylark ran in front of Cole while he was about to strike Thorn. He stabbed Skylark in the side, and blood rushed from the wound. She shrieked in pain and collapsed. Nix ran over to Thorn and grabbed his arm. Thorn trembled in fear while she tried to calm him. He spoke in a raspy voice that sounded like a shadow, "Your touch will not help my master, take him to his father, who will help him faster. The ninja killed him first and it still didn't quench their thirst for revenge." Thorn fell to his knees, shaking even harder while crying out, "You killed me once. Isn't that enough for you horrible people? Why do you try to destroy my family?" He stared off into the distance and stopped. Nix waved her hand in front of his face and snapped her fingers, but he didn't respond. Misako came over and asked, "Is he alright?" I tried to remember what else King Gar said. He said that Thorn was completely insane and had been murdered by the ninja. I replied, "He is insane. I guess that being killed takes it all out of you. He wasn't fully insane before he died." Poor Thorn, he was still staring into nothingness.

I whipped around to Cole; he was staring in shock at Skylark. Kai was helping her up and she was crying in pain. I put Deve down and pushed Cole to the ground. I brought out my knife and stuck it under his neck. "Stop hurting my friends! You have made three people cry! One was a three year old, another was an injured and insane, defenseless prince, and the other was one of my best friends. What kind of horrible person are you? I thought you were nice and level-headed. You disappointed me big time Cole, big time." He tried to get words out of his mouth, but he couldn't. I got off of him and went to pick up Deve. He was next to Thorn and he was rubbing his shoulder. His fangs were now five inches long. Thorn had his eyes closed and his teeth gritted together and he was trying to control himself. Thorn looked like he was about to attack Deve so I went and grabbed him just as Thorn opened his eyes and spoke like a shadow, "Horrible creature, horrible thing, bless the curse that runs through the king. Set his path through life of shadow, but you got the other too. The twins alike in every way are cursed and blessed by you!" I thought Deve was going to cry again, but he smiled at Thorn and Thorn smiled back saying, "Thank you." A screech was heard and there was a splash. I spun around and saw Suckerroo licking the puddle of blood that lay by Skylark's wound. He jumped back rubbing his tongue, "That is not ketchup! It tastes a bit too salty to be ketchup." He saw Thorn and walked over to him. "What has happened to you, little cub, were you attacked? Has da bad ninja try to be killing you again? You must come home now, your father and brother be very worried about you. You should never walk out alone like dat." Thorn followed Suckerroo, glaring at Cole as he walked by.

Nya looked really confused and asked, "What in the name of Ninjago, just happened?" A voice I recognized quickly rang out, "You just tried to kill my son for the second time, that's what just happened." Nix and I bowed down as King Gar walked over. He had an expressionless face as he looked at the ninja and Skylark. He saw Deve and smiled at the little boy. "So this is the little one that caused all of this trouble in the first place." Deve walked over to the king, who picked him up. Deve touched the back of the king's right hand; the king closed his eyes, like Deve was causing him great pain and his fangs were now 7 inches long. When Deve let go the king sighed in relief. He looked at me and put Deve back down; pain was still showing in his eyes. The king rubbed his hand gently and spoke, "You should come to the palace to prepare for the celebration. I decided to add competitions to it. You will have to show great strength and mental ability. Thorn will have trouble with the mental challenges." Another albino boy showed up, but his hat said Lloyd. He glared at the king and threatened, "I tell Thorn that you said that! He is gonna be so mad at you, you in trouble!" King Gar replied, "Ugh, if you tell him, I swear… you won't be allowed to fight in the celebration. If he gets mad, then all of us are gonna be in trouble. I'm the only one who supposed to give out punishments, not you!" Lloyd's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare. Isn't the older one supposed to give out punishments? I'm 18 and you are 17… so that makes me allowed to." Garmadon was getting annoyed, "I'm older… so that means… I'm your father so I get to! You don't get to. Go back home Lloyd, or else I will do it." I heard Nya, Nix and Misako giggle as the father and son argued. They saw us and yelled at the same time, "It's not funny!" Lloyd smiled and yelled, "Jinx! I get good luck for a day." Garmadon just shook his head. Lloyd snapped his fingers and chanted, "Kebo no eter eqb jxaqs no wuno!" Lloyd slowly faded away until he was gone. Garmadon laughed, "I wasn't going to take him out of the celebration no matter what." Lloyd appeared again, "YOU LIAR! I'll get you for this." He faded away again. "That was messed up." Garmadon looked a little ashamed that Lloyd had caught him in a lie.

(Kai's P.O.V)

He gestured for us to follow and we went back to the palace. "Well, here we are! I'll get you all a room and we can get ready for the celebration. It's almost nightfall. We should get inside. What's today again, Nix? I always forget, too much on my mind." He turned around and walked backwards to the doorway, us still following him. Nix answered, "It is multi-Monday, master. The monsters are anxious to come out." Garmadon's smile faded quickly and he looked slightly panicked, "Its multi-Monday already!? We need to go inside now!" We all went inside and Garmadon locked the door.

He led us to our rooms and spoke, "Stay on the beds, they are protected. The monsters are all released today and they always break inside. Say nothing and do not touch them. It will be your own faults if you are eaten or killed." He spotted a vial on the floor that was white, but glowed blue. He picked it up and read the label. He smirked when he read it and turned back to Cole, Zane, and I. Nya, Misako, and Sensei Wu all had their own rooms. He took two smaller bottles and carefully measured out the exact amount into them. "Now this will be perfect! Lloyd and Thorn, come here now!" The two boys came over to us and looked at the bottles with interest. "What's that?" They both asked at the same time. He gave each of them a bottle and said, "Drink this now, every last drop." They took the bottles cautiously and did as they were told. They dropped the bottles and grabbed their heads. Garmadon smiled and led the two suffering boys away. Cole stared at me and spoke, "What did he just do? Did he just try to kill his own sons?" I shook my head, in too much shock to speak. I heard roars and howls coming from outside. I asked Zane, "What in Ninjago is multi-Monday? What was that stuff Garmadon made Lloyd and Thorn drink?" Zane thought for a moment and replied, "Multi-Monday is a day in the Underworld where all of the creatures are released and they breed. The day happens only twice a month. It is one of the most deadly days in the Underworld." I shuddered, just our luck to get stuck in the Underworld on a day like this.

(Misako's P.O.V) (Her nightmare)

I was standing in a room that had black walls and a black floor. I couldn't see the ceiling because it was too high up. I heard a voice calling my name and saw Wu standing on one side of the room. He was gesturing for me to come to him and was trying to say something. I couldn't hear him. I started to go towards him when I heard a younger voice saying my name. I spun around and saw Garmadon trying to get my attention. He was mouthing something at me. He was trying to say that I had to choose one of them. I looked at both of them and wanted to cry. Garmadon saw my sad expression and he hung his head in defeat. I wanted to talk to him but no words would escape my mouth. I walked towards him and heard laughter behind me. I turned around and saw a faded image. It was me and the others all smiling and laughing. Then I saw me and Wu standing together, laughing as No-na failed the training course and fell overboard. I walked towards Wu and saw Garmadon reaching out, but he pulled his hand back and despair went across his face.

I heard a cry and turned around again as I almost reached Wu. I turned around once again and saw Garmadon holding Lloyd. Lloyd was 3 and he was crying. Garmadon was trying to soothe him, but Lloyd wouldn't stop. I walked towards them and Lloyd slowly stopped crying. I turned around to see Wu falling to the floor with a knife stuck in him. I went back over and the knife slowly disappeared, but Lloyd started crying again. I looked back and saw Thorn as well. He was floating and I could see through him, he was still eighteen. Lloyd saw his brother's ghost and cried harder, tears streaming down Garmadon's face as well. Lotus appeared and she was crying hardest. She was a ghost too. She tried to reach towards me but instead created a vision image.

(No one's point of view, still the dream)

In it, it showed Garmadon trying to protect Lotus and a 3 year old Lloyd from Kai. Kai was on fire and he was slashing at Garmadon. Kai screamed, "She is mine! Lloyd belongs to us! Give me them or we will kill you!" Garmadon shouted back, "Never, I would rather be killed by a worm than someone as worthless and cowardly as you!"

Thorn ran in and tried to take Kai from behind. Lightning shot at him and he fell to the ground. Cole came over with his sword and stabbed Thorn over and over while Lotus screamed in terror. Garmadon summoned black fire and shot it at Cole. Zane tried to shot ice at Garmadon, but he ducked and it went straight into Lotus's heart. Garmadon looked back in horror as Lotus was killed. "LOTUS, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER AND THORN!?" He wailed as Kai came forward. He grabbed Lloyd and chanted the words to make a vortex, "A qoob e puxlov lu leho no eter, lwo Iqboxtuxfb a bu qul tayw lu jo." A vortex appeared and he jumped into it. The ninja yelled in frustration as the father and son escaped.

The screen swirled and showed a vortex in a dark ally. Police surrounded it and pulled out their guns. Garmadon and Lloyd came out of it and Garmadon fell and landed on his side to avoid hurting Lloyd. One of the policemen shouted, "You are surrounded, stand up and put your hands where we can see them." Garmadon got up and held Lloyd tighter. The same policeman, who was the sergeant, shouted again, "Put your hands where we can see them boy." One of the other policemen spoke up, "He's got a little kid with him Sarge. Looks like the poor kid's been in a fight; he looks terrified. Have you been in a fight now, eh kid? You kids always getting in fights nowadays." Garmadon nodded and tears were flowing from his eyes. The sergeant spoke again, "How bad was the fight? You are coming with us back to the station." Garmadon refused to answer and let the police take him away.

When they got to the station they made Garmadon sit in the interrogation room. They took Lloyd away from him and he glared at them. The sergeant took a seat at the other side of the table and returned Garmadon's gaze. "How did you come from that vortex and where did you come from?" Garmadon decided to make the story believable, "Traveler's tea and from the Underworld." "What's your name boy?" "My name is Gar." Garmadon crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. The sergeant became annoyed, "Play nice kid and we won't hurt you. We just want answers and then we send you home. How old are you and who is the little kid? What happened to you?" Garmadon didn't want to answer but did, "I'm 19 and the little kid is my son, Lloyd, he's 3 years old. Four men came into my house and tried to kidnap my older sister and Lloyd. I fought them and then they killed my other son, Thorn, and called it my second chance. They said that they would kill me if I didn't let them have my sister and Lloyd. One of threw a spear at me and I ducked. It hit my sister instead and it killed her. I took Lloyd and grabbed traveler's tea. I used it just as they were about to kill me. They were under orders from my older brother. If I saw him I would kill him, no questions asked." Garmadon cried again and the sergeant stared at him with an open mouth. "So do you want to go home?" Garmadon almost screamed, "No, they'll come after me! They'll kill me and take Lloyd!" The sergeant stood up, "Don't worry Gar; we won't let them get you. We'll send you and Lloyd to a boarding school or something, somewhere far away from here." Garmadon nodded in agreement.

(Misako's P.O.V, Back at the dark room)

I was staring at my daughter in horror by the time the vision was done. I looked at Wu and saw him smiling and waving towards me, trying to tell me to go to him. I shook my head and thought about the horrible thing I had seen. I walked towards Garmadon again and they all smiled. Thorn turned into a 3 year old and Lotus became alive again and picked her little brother up. I was just about to touch them and then there was an explosion.

(In her room)

I woke up and saw Lotus standing at the doorway, her face coated with concern, "Are you okay? Sensei Wu wishes to see you now. I think he had a vision or something." I got up and looked at my daughter. She was very pretty and had light pink hair. Her blue eyes had specks of red and grey in them, giving them an angry and stormy appearance. She was super skinny and wore a light purple tank top and super short hot pink shorts, the colors of a lotus flower. She guided me to Wu's room and left as quickly as possible. I walked into the room. I gasped at what I saw.

* * *

Me: CLIFFIE! REVIEW OR LOTUS WILL DESTROY YOU! I want to know what you think misako saw, i will not update until you do! Millie, no spoiling it! stop leaving weird comments millie, adventure ninjas, my life is tortured by you, little girl!


	10. Chapter 10 the wrong sacrifice

Me:Jay is dead, i must make that clear. It is important that he has died. Shoutout to Ninja Panda 125! Deve is the great devourer! Warning, character death! Lloyd and Thorn turned into 3 year olds! just in case my readers could not figure that out. I do not own _the lion sleeps tonight_ that belongs to the tokens, although i made it shorter. I have most of this in dreams! I had a weird on were i was 4-armed Lord G and Peter Pan killed me WT-Glob

* * *

**Chapter 10: The wrong sacrifice**

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

I had to do it. I had to do it for Thorn, even if it meant dying and never coming back. I would miss Thorn, but I wouldn't feel anything, right? I wouldn't feel my death wound, am I right? Please let me have been right.

Please

(Misako's P.O.V)

I walked in and saw Sensei Wu with Thorn tied up. He was holding a long knife onto my son's small throat and he was crying silently. The other ninja were in the room and Zane looked kind of guilty. Kai looked proud and overjoyed. Cole was standing by Sensei and was holding my child down.

I was confused, but strangely relieved, "What are you doing to Thorn!?" I could only tell that he was Thorn because that's what his hat said. Thorn looked at me, his eyes full of happiness. I recoiled at his look; it was too painful to watch. Wu looked up and explained, "In order to save us all, I have contacted an ancient friend of mine. I told them of our problems and he told me I must sacrifice one of my family members that have committed great crime. Thorn came to my mind first, as he was a murderer. I must kill him and offer him to the spirits of protection. They must have your permission though they require permission from a mother. Misako, in order to save us all and stand a chance against the evils that reside here, I must kill your son. I am sorry, but it must be done." I stared at Thorn once again. There was hatred and anger in his eyes; he was challenging me to say no.

I looked Wu in the eye and stated my answer, "Kill him, he deserves it. I know this may shock you, but I believe that my son must die. I will still have Lloyd and Lotus." Tears came to my eyes and I looked at my son once more. "What are you waiting for? KILL ME ALREADY, besides, you'll never get Lloyd back. No Lloyd means that there is no Lotus and that means you lose! I will…" He was cut off because Wu had slowly begun pushing the blade into the side of Thorn's neck. Cole took off Thorns hat and showed his pure-white hair. The blade cut into the skin and Thorn cried in pain. He slowly drew the blade across Thorn's neck. Thorn screamed in pain and white blood flew from his mouth. It took a whole minute to kill my son; when the blade finished the cut, and at that exact moment Thorn died for the second time.

Garmadon walked into the room, rage clearly showing on his face. I began to cry. I felt so awful, I had given permission for someone to kill my own son! Garmadon's gaze rested on Thorn and he spoke with shock, "Lloyd!?" I spoke, still crying, "That's Thorn! It's not Lloyd!" He walked over and picked up Thorn's hat. He grabbed a piece of it and ripped a layer off. Underneath, in the real stitching, it said Lloyd. He threw aside the sticker and gave the hat to me. He looked me in the eye and said one thing before leaving the room, "Lloyd." I fell to my knees, crying harder. I couldn't even recognize my own son! I looked at Lloyd's dead body and cried harder. The ninja all looked ashamed and Cole was crying too. I looked at Wu and anger clouded my mind, "You killed my son! This is your fault!" I ran out of the room and went outside. Lotus and Lilly were out there also. Lotus came over and smiled at me, "Lloyd's plan worked perfectly. Dad didn't think that we would do something like that." I stared at her in shock and Lilly came over and smiled at me too. "You let him get himself killed!? Why would you do that? Didn't you love him? He was your little brother for Ninjago's sake!"

Lotus just shrugged and walked away. What was wrong with them? I wonder what Thorn would feel when he heard about Lloyd's death. I heard a laugh and saw Thorn coming towards me. "Hi Mommy, did Lloyd's plan work? I hope it did, because Daddy will never believe this." I stared at my son in horror. His smile faded, "But now I'll never see him again." He sat next to me and leaned on me. A voice came out of him that sounded like evil, "Foolish young master! Obey the plan, or you will die too." Thorn looked scared, "Vipera, that's not funny! The plan is over, remember. Get out of me and let me live my own life. I'll give you your human form back." A voice came through him, "I will never leave! You are now mine and I will possess you forever!" Thorn responded again, "Get out of me, or I will make you!" Thorn became very warm suddenly and he started coughing. The voice talked again, "If I do, I will give you a horrible sickness! I will drive you completely insane and there will be nothing to stop me!" Thorn shouted, "Do it then! I don't care!" There was a loud snap and he passed out. "Thorn, what happened to you?" I picked him up and took him inside. He started coughing again and his small body shook like an earthquake was going through it. I carried him to my room and sat on the bed. I rocked him until he stopped coughing. I sung him a song.

Whee-ee-e-ee-e-e-e-ee-ee-e-e-um-um-buway

Whee-ee-e-ee-e-e-e-ee-ee-e-e-um-um-buway

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight

In the jungle, the quiet jungle, the lion sleeps tonight

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Near the village, the peaceful village, the lion sleeps tonight

Near the village, the quiet village, the lion sleeps tonight

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Hush my darling; don't fear my darling, the lion sleeps tonight

Hush my darling; don't fear my darling, the lion sleeps tonight

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Whee-ee-e-ee-e-e-e-ee-ee-e-e-um-um-buway

Whee-ee-e-ee-e-e-e-ee-ee-e-e-um-um-buway

(Nya's P.O.V)

Kai had just told me what happened and I was crying. Now two people that I cared about were gone. I heard singing from Misako's room and peeked inside. She was holding Thorn and he was fast asleep. She stopped and took Thorn's glasses off. He started coughing and Misako rocked him. I heard a tap on my shoulder and spun around to see Lotus, Lilly and Kai. Lotus held her finger to my lips until I calmed down. She gestured for me to follow and we went to her room.

I sat on Lotus's bed while she went into her closet. She came out with a dress. She held it out to me, "We need to start picking out clothes for the celebration. I found some stuff for Kai too." I asked her, "What are we gonna do during the celebration?" She explained, "Dad decided that because you guys are down here, there's gonna be a lot of competitions and fights. Then there's gonna be singing. So we need clothes for all three, one outfit for athletic and one for looking pretty. Then Lilly and I are gonna do magic and combine the clothes. Simple stuff, really."

She then brought out some running shorts and a flower-pattern shirt. "I think you should wear this outfit, Nya; it will look good on you, but yellow isn't your color though. Purple might look good. What do you think, you can talk to me, I don't bite; Thorn bites though, some weird power he has to control people." I spoke, "He does what? I think that purple would look better. You have good taste in style. What is Kai gonna wear, though?" Lilly giggled and pulled out a red polo shirt and nice maroon jeans. I nodded and laughed my approval. Lotus pulled out a purple shirt with a picture of a puppy on it. I think it was a beagle. Lilly awed at it and said, "Lotus you have the cutest clothes ever! How are you related to Thorn? You nice and caring, he is crazy and cruel. You are super-sweet and he is super-mean." Lotus shrugged and sighed, "I don't know. But now he's only 3 years old and he behaves better. I can't wait until the celebration! Dad says that it only happens once every 10,000 years. I wish that he would spend more time with Thorn and I, but he's always uncomfortable around us." Kai spoke, "So what's it like having the evilest guy ever as your dad? I think I would hate it! I hate Thorn too; he is a real jerk, and geez you don't have to kill over 700,000 people just to get a life." I stared at Kai in shock and looked at Lilly, who felt the same way, but her eyes showed great fear.

(Lilly's P.O.V)

He did not just say that. Someone tell me he didn't say that. Lotus's cheeks were red and her eyes looked like little infernos. Her hair was blowing like there was wind and her hands were clenched in extreme rage. I heard a whimper and saw Thorn standing at the entrance to the room. He was crying and there was fire surrounding him in a circle. He tried to reach out, but he was burned and he pulled his hand back in pain. The flames became taller until they reached the ceiling. Thorn was stuck in a tube of fire. The fire became hotter and it became a tube of white-hot fire. Thorn shrieked as the tube became narrower.

Lotus approached Kai and blackish-red mist drifted around her. She yelled at Kai, "RELEASE MY BROTHER RIGHT NOW!" Kai shook his head and shot a ball of fire at her. Nya grabbed Kai and held him down. I grabbed Lotus and held her back. Her eyes returned to normal and she started crying. I heard Thorn scream again and looked at the tube of fire. It had turned into white-hot lava. Lotus saw that and approached him. She was only five feet away when the tip of her shirt caught fire. She jumped back and put it out. She cried harder and sat next to me. I hugged her and she cried out, "He's gonna die! He can't protect himself forever." She stared at Kai and summoned venom. It came as the mist and surrounded him in a tornado. Kai started choking and coughing, he fell down and clutched his throat.

"Enough stop this at once!" I turned my head and saw Garmadon, his eyes were black flames and his hands were on fire too. He walked in and grabbed Kai and Lotus by the back of their necks. He lifted them off of the ground until the tube of lava was gone. Lotus fell to her knees, gasping for breath. Garmadon picked up Thorn and walked out, rubbing his son's head. I helped Lotus stand up and made her sit back down on her bed.

A weird little creature appeared in the room. It was a black star with solid green eyes. It looked like a pillow but it floated about five feet off the ground. It waved its small arm at Lotus and she stared in shock. It had no mouth but it had a loud and excited voice, I couldn't tell if it was male or female, "That was parenting, like a BOSS!" I giggled uncontrollably and Lotus and Nya did the same. Kai just shook his head and smiled.

The creature floated over to Lotus and sat next to her. She petted its weird squishy body. It wiggled under her arm and fell asleep. She picked it up and put it on her pillow. It woke up and crawled back under her arm. Again it fell asleep. It was about as big as a curled up cat. She giggled at the star's antics. It seemed to make us all happy and smiley.

(Lotus's P.O.V)

I lifted my arm and it floated up to stay with it. It was very cold, like ice and moonlight. I couldn't stop laughing at it. Kai tried to pet it but it floated just out of reach. He jumped at it and it flew away. I could tell it was trying not to laugh. Kai got a mad face and spoke, "Get over here right now, you little star-thing. What is your name anyway?" The star spoke again, "I know everything, but I know nothing! Who am I?"

I remembered a legend I heard during myth class. There was a child that called itself 'The one who knows everything, but the one who knows nothing.' It could tell the future and could turn into a Luma. It went to people who had mildly and very important destinies. It enjoyed annoying people by only telling them tiny hints about their future while they begged to hear the whole thing. It was the most powerful thing that ever existed, but it was very vulnerable and needed to be protected. It was viewed as an evil being, but it helped both sides equally. It was neutral and didn't care who won a fight. It was in vain trying to find its chosen protector. It was said to have faded away, never to have returned. Could this little squishy star be the most powerful thing to live?

I shook my head to get rid of the idea and saw it staring intently at me. Lilly noticed it too and stopped laughing and smiling. Nya stopped and told Kai to calm down. Kai did as he was told and sat next to his sister. The star spun around like it was trying to do Spinjitzu and it transformed.

* * *

Me: Review! What do you think the star will turn into? I LOVE BANANAS! I ate four of them today, that was a bad idea. but i am fine now! Please review, please! That was parenting, like a BOSS! I nearly died of laughter even though i wrote that.


	11. Chapter 11 the one

Me: Good guess guest who thought it was Jay. He has something to do with jay though. not from show. The star is my second fav from my own book! My first is Thorn because he is hardcore awesome! A luma is that thing from _super mario galaxy_. I luv that game!

* * *

**Chapter 11: The one who knows all, but the one who knows nothing**

(Star's P.O.V)

"Hello, I am the one who knows all, but the one who knows nothing! I can tell the future! I am the most awesome person or creature, to live. Did I say awesome? I meant powerful! But I'm still the most awesome thing ever!" Kai took out his sword and pointed it at me. Lotus looked at me in shock. Lilly and Nya were glaring at me like I was gonna eat them or something.

They did look kind of tasty. But I couldn't eat anything, I had no stomach or lungs or other organs.

(Lotus's P.O.V)

I looked in amazement at the star when it was done talking. It had a black hood so you couldn't see its face. It was wearing a black shirt that had wide sleeves, making it look like a ghoul. It was wearing black shorts and had black sandals. The skin was as white as Thorn's, but it had scars all over it.

It saw me staring and laughed like a crazy person. "Well, who am I?" It asked us, breaking the silence. It looked at Kai's sword and turned his head towards the wall. The sword flew from Kai's hand and it hit the wall. The thing made a pinching motion and the sword shrunk to the size of a toothpick. It picked it up and stuck it in its pocket. "This is why they call me powerful."

I stared at the thing and asked, "Tell us a little bit about our futures." The thing froze in shock, "Only… a little bit? Not all of it?" Kai shot me a confused look. I nodded to the thing and it hung its head. It mumbled, "I see what is what and what is to be. I see thy future, so fear me! I wish to know about this girl. For what the future will unfurl. I wish to see her friend's fate, for it is it twisted or is it straight. I wish to see the boy of fire, before his life begins to tire. I need to see his sister too. For her life will end too." It swayed and fell to its knees. It shuddered and green, red and blue mist rose from the floor. It stood up as the mist disappeared and sat down next to us. He trembled and you could feel its emotions. I felt fear, despair, guilt, love and great hate and anger. I rubbed its arm, "Tell us a bit of what you saw." It nodded, "Sit in a circle on the floor and I shall tell you a bit." We did as it said and it sat in the middle of us. It hung its head again and without looking, pointed at Nya, "According to your truest fate, you will lose your brother, friends and mate. By an important and evil date, for the day is great. It will not come late." It pointed to Kai next, "You will be killed by your element, how relevant. As the day starts to tire, it will put out your fire. You will be killed by a friend, who you loved until the end." It pointed to Lilly, "Girl with name of flower, their death will be your greatest hour. Venom is your friend, say till the end. You will fight with the greatest light." It looked at me and its eyes were still solid green, "The horrible thing I have seen, belonged to you, so stay keen. The one that is worse is the twins with a curse."

It stared at me and stood up. It spun around again and turned into a Luma again. We all stood up and watched the star zoom around the room, doing little flips and swirls. I shook my head and sighed. "Wanna go for a walk? I need some fresh air, because that was disturbing." They all nodded and followed me out of the room. The star followed us too and floated next to my shoulder. It giggled and wiggled around. It was becoming annoying and I kept calm. I knew that it wanted to annoy me on purpose. "Go bug Kai; I don't think you're annoying." I whispered to the little star. It nodded and went to Kai's shoulder. 1… 2… 3… "You annoying little monster, get away from me!" I giggled as the star came back to me, laughing quietly.

Nya looked at her brother in embarrassment and walked closer to Lilly and I. "Kai is the most annoyed person ever. He has such a short fuse! It is no wonder that he is the ninja of fire." Lilly nodded in agreement. Nya was such a good friend, too bad that she had to enter in the celebration. I wondered what Thorn was doing. I saw a flash of white and spotted him. He had fallen down and now he was crying. I walked over to him and he reached for me. I picked him up and brushed the dirt off of him. He was looking at nothing again. I saw his eyes glow green and then knew what was happening. Thorn was the star's protector.

He was the champion of the queen. He was the protector of the stars and he was the prince of insanity.

I looked into my little brother's crazy eyes. They had fierceness in them along with insanity. But they had great loss and sorrow in them. It brought sadness to my heart but I shook it away. He rested his head on my shoulder and fell asleep. He always seemed so tired now. I was worried about him and walked back to the others. Nya looked at Thorn and sighed. "I wish my brother was as quiet and temper-less as yours." I smiled at her praise and we walked back inside.

My father was standing in the hall and he took Thorn from me. The star stayed by Thorn and when dad saw it he gasped, "It has been far too long. Where did you go? It was you who gave me all of those visions, wasn't it?" The star laughed, "How did you know! I enjoyed giving you visions. It was great fun to hear you scream in the middle of the night. Your brother always complained about it. I have been waiting all the years waiting for your sons. I belong to them. You figured out my name! I was shocked when you called me that one night by my name." Dad smiled at the little star and walked into Thorn's room.

The star came over to us once more, "Who am I?" It flew back into Thorn's room. I heard the star's question repeating in my head over and over again. I felt dizzy and my stomach hurt. I fell down, but Lilly caught me and Nya helped her lead me back to my room. My vision became blurry and they helped me lie down. I passed out the second my head hit the pillow.

* * *

(Her Dream)

I saw the star in its child form. It was laughing like crazy and was pointing at me. I ran over to it and tried to punch it. It dodged all of my attempts and yawned. It addressed me, "When are you going to stop? I am merely trying to help you. You are in a coma until Kai, Nya and the other ninja figure out my name. I hardly ever get called my real name. It makes me sad; I like my name and I like to have friends. I was formed during the fight between the overlord and the first Spinjitzu master. I waited till the fight was over and tested all of my powers. I nearly destroyed all of Ninjago. The first Spinjitzu master came to kill me but stopped and listened to me. No one ever listens to me. I told him I didn't know what was going on but I knew what was going to happen. I told him he was going to recreate Ninjago. I told him he was destined to have two sons. He almost didn't believe me until I used my powers and almost killed him. I used healing and saved his life, saying how sorry I was and how I couldn't control myself. He took me to his home and took care of me. He never asked about his future. He asked me what my name was and I told him. He got angry and tried to destroy me once again. I froze time and ran away. Once I was on the other side of Ninjago I unfroze time. I found an evil snake and its little sister, a small newly-hatched dragon. They became my friends and they asked for my name. I told them and they tried to kill me as well. I froze time again until I was at the top of Ninjago. As I unfroze it I passed out, too tired to move. I woke up about 200 years later. There was a healer and a young girl. They had found me underground and dug me out. They asked me my name and I refused to tell them. I became angry and destroyed the whole village with a snap of my hands. The girl was the only one who survived claimed I was an evil spirit and threw a rock at me. I told her I was upset and was now calmed down. I came up with a name for myself. I made fire surround her and said to tell everyone who comes here that it was destroyed by the one who knows all, but the one who knows nothing! Lotus, I will tell you one thing, if they don't find out my name. Then you will never wake up."

I stared at it in horror and tried to wake up, but I couldn't. "Why did you do this to me? What did I do wrong?" It just cocked its head and shrugged, "I don't know. I like annoying people." It laughed and disappeared. I heard one thing before my dream-self passed out, "Who am I?"

* * *

(Kai's P.O.V)

Lotus just passed out for some reason. The star appeared in the room and spun. It turned into a kid again. It looked at Lotus and giggled. I pieced something together, "What did you do to Lotus!?" It laughed and spoke in a childish way, "Night-night Lotus. See you with my answer. I love the answer! Child opens mind away! That is your FIRST, your FIRST hint." It spun around and disappeared as a star. A voice was heard, "No asking Garmadon for the answer, because he won't tell."

Nya turned to me, "Child opens mind away that is our first hint. Could it be the first letter of the words? Then that would be coma. Oh my gods! Lotus is in a coma. We need to know what the thing wants the answer for." Lilly rolled her eyes and snapped, "Well, we'll never find the question that it has asked a million times. We have to find its name! It is always asking, 'Who am I?' Can you people be any dumber?" I glared at her and turned back to Nya, who was thinking deeply.

I walked out of the room and went to find Garmadon. Nya grabbed my shoulder and I jerked away. She shrugged and followed me. "But the star said we couldn't ask for help from Garmadon." I spun around, "But he should know that his daughter is in a coma. If I had a daughter I know I would." Nya accepted that and followed me without fear. We got to his room and he had two signs on it that made Nya and I laugh, 'awesomeness resides here' and another said 'go away, I'm doing something so awesome that you can't take it.' I opened the door and just walked in.

Garmadon was up-side down and was hanging from a pull up bar. He was writing on an iPad that looked like it was made from bones. He glanced at us and got down. "What do you want now, I'm busy?" He held his iPad out towards us; it was just a picture of a monster and yes or no checkboxes. "That doesn't look like it takes that long." Garmadon pressed another button, a whole list of 100 checkboxes popped up. "I stand corrected." He repeated, "What do you want?" I looked at the floor and told him, "Lotus is in a coma…" I didn't get to finish because Garmadon kicked me in the face and against the wall and faded away.

I heard laughter behind me and saw the star. It was flying at the doorway and it was pulling Nya's hair. "I said you couldn't ask Garmadon and now your sister will never survive the celebration. Who am I?" It disappeared and Nya rubbed her head. "What did it mean by that, Kai? I thought the celebration was just for some fun with a little bit of fighting and no one gets killed." I growled, he couldn't just threaten my sister like that.

* * *

Me: REVIEW! What do you think the star's name is? I WANT ANSWERS! LITTLE SIS, WHY YOU EAT GIANT GINBREAD COOKIE WITH 8 PACKS WITHOUT ME! We drew 8 packs on it with frosting... my life is insane... but i think that it is awesome!


	12. Chapter 12 who am i? the 1st letter

Me: The star isn't from the show! Good guess for the guest who thought it was lloyd!

**Chapter 12: Who am I? The first letter found**

(Nya's P.O.V)

I went and found Zane and Cole. I told them what happened and Zane looked deep in thought. Zane stated, "I will research on this Luma. It is strange though, why would it ask us? We have never even heard of it. Do you think it wants revenge or it just wants entertainment? Wait, in my database it says that this Luma was going to be killed by the first Spinjitzu master, but it ran away. There was a prophecy about a child of neither good nor evil, formed during the battle between the first Spinjitzu master and the Overlord. It was more powerful than both of them combined and needed protection. We should ask Sensei Wu about this. I sense he knows a great deal about this thing." We walked to Sensei Wu's room and found him (you guessed it) drinking tea.

(Zane's P.O.V)

He saw us and waved us in. "What do you wish to ask me, my students? I feel great confusion coming from you." I spoke to Sensei Wu, "Sensei, a Luma has put Lotus in a coma and told us to answer a question we have not even scratched an answer too. It wants us to figure out its name." Sensei gasped and dropped his teacup. He trembled and spoke with fear, "Did this Luma say that it is called the one…" Kai cut him off, "Who knows all, but the one who knows nothing? Yeah, it's that Luma. He said that Nya will never survive the celebration. It has no right to try and scare us like that." Sensei Wu spoke again, "I fear that it speaks the truth, it can see the future better than the present. You must find its name. I have the prophecy right here. Take it, it is said to hold the key to the name." He handed us an ancient scroll. I translated it, "The godling of chaos, destruction, future and nightmares is not an evil or good person. He is sided with none but himself and his protector. He sees your future, destroys without harm and causes needed chaos. Gives the nightmares of fate and sees only the darkness in good and the good in darkness. The boy means no pain but causes suffering. He breaks hearts while meaning to heal them. When he means destruction, he causes it just right. A nightmare is in just his emotion of a future he has seen. He knows what will scare you most, because he is the assigner of fear, the assassin of right and killer of wrong. He helps both sides with equal and betrays both the most." The others looked terrified and stared at the scroll with shock. Cole was staring wide eyed and calmed down, "So this kid just wants revenge because his life is miserable and he has no friends. He wants us to find his name and not kill him." Cole rolled his eyes.

We left Sensei Wu's room and went back to ours. Nya came with us and sat next to Kai. Kai began to talk, "All that boy wants is a… friend. Or does he just want people to know his name and not have to live in fear that they will try to kill him. I'd still pound him though, he doesn't have the right to threaten Nya and put Lotus in a coma." I thought for a moment and came up with an answer, "The second letter of his name is a U!" They stared at me, so I continued, "If he wants a friend, then that would be two people, meaning the second letter. You address someone else by saying YOU and that sounds the same as the LETTER U." They all nodded and seemed to understand.

My falcon vision came on and I saw No-na battling a bunch of serpentine. He saw the falcon and screamed for help. The falcon dived at a serpentine and scratched its eye. The snake screeched in pain and fell off of the bounty. No-na put his hands together and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were gold and his skin glowed. He kicked at the serpentine and spun around. He turned into a golden tornado and all of the serpentine were defeated. No-na cheered, "Woo-hoo that was the first time I did Spinjitzu! Good job, little buddy, we make a good team." He nodded to the falcon and it flew to his shoulder. My falcon vision switched off and Cole was looking at me in a weird way. He noted my confusion and explained, "Well, what did you see? Was it about No-na? Is he okay?" I responded, "No-na was being attacked by the serpentine and my falcon was fighting too. No-na then did a golden Spinjitzu tornado and defeated them all. His tornado looked like Sensei Wu's. Except his skin was glowing and so were his eyes. His tornado also looked more like lightning." Kai nodded and spoke, "Well it makes sense that it would look like Sensei's. Sensei Wu is his father. I wonder if Sensei even knows that his son can fight like a ninja. What would his element be? I think that it is energy." I nodded, agreeing with Kai. Nya and Cole nodded also. Nya looked sad for a moment, "I don't think that Sensei would know. As sad as it seems, he didn't see No-na for 14 years after he ran away. Sensei doesn't even seem to like No-na that much anymore. I don't really think that Sensei would even care to find out."

(Sensei Wu's P.O.V)

I was just about to knock on the door when I heard my students taking about my son. I listened and heard what they said. No-na could do Spinjitzu? This was very surprising. I agreed with Kai, it would make sense if he was the ninja of energy. It would explain his intelligence and abilities with a computer or the controls to the bounty. When Nya spoke it saddened me deeply. I remembered the day No-na ran away like it was yesterday.

(Flashback)

I saw my 9 year old son standing on the other side of the room, holding his pet, Slick. He was crying as I tried to explain what I had just said aloud to myself. He stopped crying long enough to speak to me, "Why are you going to banish me, Dad!? I didn't do anything wrong! I swear I didn't do anything!" I responded, "That creature is evil and needs to be killed! If you do not let me kill it I must banish you both. I do not want to banish you." He held onto the monster harder, "Slick isn't evil! He is nice and acts just like a normal dog. He's my best friend; I won't let you kill him! What did he do wrong? Give me a good reason and then I might think about it." I sighed and replied, "He is a monster! He is deadly and his kind can switch sides at any moment. You must let me kill it." He cried harder and the beast whimpered in fear. The monster wiggled from his arms and hid. No-na tried to hold him but wasn't strong enough. His small body was shaking as I went over to him. The creature let out a long whine and shook in fear. I picked up No-na and carried him to his room. Slick walked into the room and settled down on a pillow in the corner of the room. He fell asleep instantly. No-na was looking at Slick and he kept crying. I looked at my son who was still crying in my arms. I settled him down and left the room. As I left I saw Slick jump onto No-na's bed and curled up by his feet.

I woke up the next morning and went into the kitchen. No-na wasn't there, which I found strange because he always was awake before me. I looked for him and then went to search his room last.

I walked into his room, expecting him to be asleep. His bed was a mess and his window was broken. There was glass everywhere. The monster was nowhere in sight. I saw a note on No-na's bed. I grabbed it and read it quickly, it said, 'Dear Dad, I am never coming back. You are never going to find me or Slick. Try to banish me like you banished Samukai and all of the Night Stalkers and your brother. Don't try and find me, I don't want to be found, from, No-na.' I cried, he was gone and now he hated me. I fell to the floor, my hands on my face. He had chosen a monster over me. I understood his message. I was the monster and Slick wasn't.

I went to see Misako and tell her what happened to No-na.

I went to her house and was greeted by a little girl who was about 5 years old and she had pink hair. She invited me in and called out, "Wu is here! He wants to see you!" Misako walked over and spoke to the little girl, "Okay Lotus, you can go outside. Don't go too far though." The little girl nodded and walked outside. I watched her leave and turned back to Misako, "That's Lotus, she is my daughter. She has a lot of curiosity, just like Garmadon. The pink hair is weirdly real, again like Garmadon. She doesn't know about him and she doesn't ask." She just about read my mind. "No-na ran away, he befriended a death-dog. I was going to kill it, but he wouldn't let me. You know what the other option was. He left during the middle of the night and left a note saying that he never wanted to be found and he mentioned some of the things I have already banished." Misako gasped and tears went to her eyes, so she understood who No-na meant.

It became dark and the power went off. There was the sound of loud engines outside and I feared that they were what I thought they were. I heard skeleton-like laughter and followed Misako outside. Samukai was holding Lotus and was on the biggest vehicle. One of his hands was covering the girl's mouth and another was holding onto her. She was struggling to get free, but with no success. She relaxed and Samukai clutched her harder, "I don't play games girl! You will come with us for a day and then we will bring you back here." He shouted out to the army, "To the Underworld!" They all sped away, laughing at our failure and their success. Misako stared as her daughter was taken to the Underworld.

We went back to her house and sat down, still shocked. Misako just stared at the floor and said nothing. "She'll come back, that's what Samukai said." She nodded and spoke, "I know, but why would they take her down there? What are they going to do?" I shook my head, at loss to say anything and thought of my son. Poor No-na he was alone in the world. I was going to find him and bring him home.

It was getting late so Misako let me sleep on her couch. She went to her room and said good-night to me.

I woke up in the morning to the engines again. Misako was standing next to me as we walked outside. Samukai was standing next to Lotus and wasn't holding her back. Lotus was standing with her little arms crossed and she was glaring at a skeleton general that was next to her. The skeleton seemed to be afraid of her. Lotus seemed to be upset about something and was telling Samukai off about it. He pushed her forward and she almost tripped. She climbed off of the huge truck and walked slowly through the army. The skeleton's glowing red eyes were filled with fear as she walked past them. As she came closer I saw that her eyes were small infernos. She was holding the top of her right arm in pain. Misako picked her up and the little girl's eyes returned to normal. The skeletons left and we went inside.

When we were inside I asked Lotus, "What did they do to you down there?" She rubbed her arm and replied, "They took me to a place they called the palace and they brought me inside. There was a man in there and he took me to a room that had potions and stuff in it. He said his name was Garmadon and that he was my dad. He was wearing a hood so I couldn't see his face but he had glowing red eyes. He told me that he wanted to do something with magic or something to make his greatest plan work. Then he took out a shot and took some of my blood. He mixed it with an orange potion and set it on a shelf. He said that in a year the potion would work and something would happen. He said it wasn't gonna happen to me though. He gave me a book that had a bunch of drawings and told me to give it to whoever I wanted. Then he took me to a weird thing and told it to do what it wanted. It bit me and dad got mad and said that it wasn't supposed to do that to me. Then he brought me back to the room and brought out another potion. He drank it and the other potion glowed. He said something really weird and a phone popped up. He took me back to the skeletons and told them he was done and the plan was working. Then they brought me back." Lotus gave Misako the book and it was Garmadon's journal. She opened it and saw his drawings; they were really realistic and showed the monsters we fought. Then she flipped to a section called visions and it showed pictures of people and monsters fighting. Lotus was falling asleep so Misako put her to bed. "What do you think the potion was, Misako?" She thought for a moment and responded, "I have a feeling about what it was, but I don't think I should tell you. If it is what I think it is then we will all be just fine."

I went back to the monastery and started crying. My son was gone and now I would never see him again. I punched the wall and my hand went through it. I decided not to look for him and just let him decide his own life. He would probably come back anyway.

(End of flashback)

A tear escaped from my eye and fell to the floor. I heard a sigh behind me and I turned around. Garmadon was staring at the floor, "It hurts when you lose em, huh. Now that Lloyd is gone I, I know the feeling even more. It hurts like fire in the heart." I nodded at him and asked, "Do you think you could help me with my parenting problems." Garmadon smirked, "Course I could. I have a great plan. We're gonna need some potions though." I laughed, Garmadon always had a plan, but what potion was he talking about, I couldn't guess.

We went to his room and he brought out a white potion that glowed blue. He gave it to me and instructed, "Drink the whole thing. This is just step one." I drank it and my head erupted with pain. He just watched me and summoned a vortex. He went into it and brought back No-na. He brought out more of the potion and made my son drink a sip. No-na grabbed his head too.

* * *

Me: REVIEW! what do you think the star's name is? I LIKE PIE!


	13. Chapter 13 the next clue found

me: Hello people! Hello uncle stevooooooooo! My mom told me that you read my book and liked it uncle steve. To the person called lovestarr, that was a great idea, and i am going to make slick return to no-na later in the book. To the person called ninjago 10650 or something, i am sorry i can not remember your name! Sadly, the star's name is not star... but the hints and some of the letters are in my book, although the full name is not revealed until chapter 18 the new girl and mimick. this is just the stars point of view. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH! i like making my characters die for some reason... CAUSE ME CRAZY!

* * *

Chapter 13: The next clue found

(Star's P.O.V)

I had heard the white ninja say that the second letter of my name was U. I teleported into their room and startled them. I zoomed around the room laughing. They all stared at me like they thought they were wrong. I shook my little head, "You got it right. I have another clue! If 4 and 1 is 6 and 1, then 3 and 2 is 7 and 2. Then this is your LONGEST clue!" Then I teleported back to Thorn's room and waited for the ninja to get what I said.

I arrived to see Thorn waking up in fright. I went towards him and sat on his lap. He was shaking in fear and was breathing hard. I felt bad for him because he had a horrible vision. I wondered what his vision was about. It must have been the celebration because he pushed me away. I floated next to his head and tried to comfort him. He was looking around in fear and I knew why he didn't calm down, he didn't have his glasses on and he was almost blind without them. He must've thought I was a shadow trying to possess him. I looked around the room and didn't see them. This was confusing because his father put his glasses on a little shelf next to his bed where Thorn could reach them. I looked at the self and saw a fingerprint. I touched the fingerprint and recognized who it was.

Why would Cole steal Thorn's glasses?

Thorn was whimpering and still looking around. He was crying quietly. I didn't blame him, the poor kid just had a scary vision and when he wakes up he can't see. I touched him gently and he cried a little louder. I pulled away, my touch feels like ice, moonlight, and shadow. That was the last thing Thorn would want to feel. The poor little 3-year-old, I wished I could comfort him. I touched him again and gave a tiny evil laugh. He cried even louder and the shadows were coming out to see what was wrong. They took turns running their hands along his pure white skin and gave dark laughs. Some of them muttered things about death and chaos. Thorn tried to make them stop but only succeeded in falling off of his bed. He got up and tried to find it, only to swing his arm an inch away. He cried harder as the shadows teased him and touched him.

Kai walked into the room and all of the shadows vanished. He saw Thorn crying and walked out of the room, "Nya, we need you to use your girl powers to calm Thorn down. I think he lost his glasses or something because he's not looking at me." I laughed like a shadow again and Thorn cried even louder. Kai stared at Thorn and snapped, "Stop crying, stupid kid. I'm not gonna hurt you. Do you know the star's name?" He only managed to make things worse and Thorn fell again. Kai sighed and waited impatiently for his sister. I decided to use this to my advantage. I touched Thorn's head and teleported us both away from the room.

We ended up in Garmadon's room and saw a sight I expected. Sensei Wu and his son were grabbing their heads in pain. I touched Thorn again and he cried harder. Garmadon looked over in surprise and saw us. He ran over and picked up Thorn, "What's wrong Thorn? It's okay now, daddy's gotcha, it's alright." Thorn put his head on his father's shoulder and began to calm down. He sat down and held Thorn. There was a scream behind them, "My beard is gone!" Thorn cried again and Garmadon growled at the person behind him.

Instead of an old man and a 20 year old, there was a thirty year old guy who looked like Jay with blonde hair and gold-brown eyes. There was also a nine year old boy with brown hair and black glasses. The boy put his hands on his hips and frowned, "Really dad, really, you are 30 years old again and all you complain about is your beard. I'm nine again!" Garmadon ignored his brother and nephew as they glared at each other. He just sighed and focused on comforting his son. I laughed at the two and almost fell on the ground. I flew over to them and shoved No-na at Wu. Wu caught him and No-na looked embarrassed. "I missed you so much when you ran away." Wu said to his son. No-na's expression turned to anger, "Well, I didn't miss you!" No-na ran out of the room and Wu helplessly stared at his son. He turned back to his brother and Garmadon said, "Wait a minute, I'll help you as soon as I find Thorn's glasses. In my book, helping my son is more important than helping you with anything." I held back a giggle and spoke up, "His glasses aren't in his room. Someone took them while he was sleeping. It was the black ninja, Cole." Wu crossed his arms, "My students would never do something like that. It is not honorable to frighten a little kid like that." I retorted, "Says the man who tried to sacrifice his own nephew, but sacrificed the wrong one. Of course your students would never do something like that. Wasn't Cole the one who held Lloyd down?" Garmadon hung his head at the mention of his dead son, but said nothing and clung to his remaining son harder.

I laughed at No-na's outburst, but was saddened by Lloyd's death and had an idea. First I would need an exchange, and I knew who to ask. I buzzed out of the room and found Cole. He was smashing Thorn's glasses and it was now in a million pieces. I asked him, "So you were the one who took Thorn's glasses! I knew it!" He looked up at me and scowled, "Don't you know everything? Without glasses, Thorn won't be able to fight us in the celebration, so we won't die." I turned into my child form and smacked him. "You are a horrible man! He's only three years old! He is never going to fight in the celebration! Are you mad? Now he is terrified! Such an honorable ninja shouldn't scare innocent young children. You should be ashamed!" I began to lose my temper and the walls turned into squares of fire. The door slammed shut and turned into lava. The windows shut and bars covered them. Cole looked around in fear as the fire began to close in on him.

"NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR WRONGDOINGS!" I screamed at the terrified ninja. He held out a hand and yelled, "STOP, I have an idea!" I clapped my hands and the fire froze. I motioned for him to go on. He cleared his throat and continued, "What if I sacrifice myself… so that Lloyd can have a second chance. I told him that I would do anything to protect him and keep him safe. If it means dying at the hands of a godling, then so be it." Cole closed his eyes and bowed to me. I waved my hand and the fire disappeared. I was shocked; no one had ever bowed to me and treated me like a true god. I nodded and touched his head, we teleported to a field in a different dimension.

There was a warm breeze blowing and there was destruction everywhere. I walked to a spot in the center. It was a circle, one half was gold and the other was black. There was an outline of a person my height. Cole walked behind me and asked, "This was where you were formed, wasn't it?" I nodded and told him, "I was formed by the first collision between good and evil, so I am neither. I knew that good was going to win, but I hid anyway. I waited until the battle was over. I was the third being to exist. I waited for my chance to prove myself and helped both sides. First I aided the Overlord and helped him create his army, I also gave the 1st Spinjitzu master horrible nightmares of suffering and pain and torture. Then I aided the 1st Spinjitzu master. I created great chaos and destroyed over half of the Overlord's army. Then I gave him visions of joy and peace. I am the godling of chaos, destruction, future and nightmares. But I am also the godling of elements. I can control everything. I gave the Spinjitzu master more power over the elements. But neither of them knew I existed or was the one who helped them. They thought that they did it themselves. The battle took over 3,000 years and I was still only a small child. My prophecy was formed during that time and I searched in vain for it. I also tried to find my protector. I was terrified of everything because of the battle I had seen and I trusted no one." Cole nodded and he had tears in his eyes. I had never thought of my story as something that could make people cry, and that wasn't even the whole thing. The whole thing was worse.

"Are you ready, brave warrior?" I asked Cole, for my feelings about him had changed. He nodded and lowered his head. I took his sword and put the blade on his neck. The sword reacted to my touch and glowed. I brought the sword over my head and did a spell, "I see a warrior brave and true, this is what he wishes to do, to sacrifice his heroic life, with this elemental knife, to bring a boy back from death, at his very last living breath." I swung the blade and Lloyd appeared beside me. He whimpered in fear when he saw Cole's headless body. I touched his shoulder and we teleported back to Thorn's room.

Garmadon was holding Thorn and still trying to calm him down when we appeared. "Daddy!" Lloyd ran over to Garmadon who was staring in shock. Thorn was trying to see his twin brother and was reaching for him. Garmadon grabbed Lloyd and pulled him onto the bed to be next to Thorn. I spun around and went back to my Luma form. I floated out of the room and saw the other ninja.

"Hello, have you figured out my clue?" I asked them and did a little twirl. I just liked flying around. Zane nodded and answered, "Yes we have. You have five letters in your name. Where is Cole?" I stopped twirling and became a kid again. I answered his question with a big smile, showing my fangs, "He sacrificed himself to bring Lloyd back to life. Lloyd is in Thorn's room with Garmadon, if you want proof." Kai screamed and lunged at me. I ducked out of the way and he bashed into the wall. I laughed at him and shrieked as he jumped again. He tackled me to the floor and shook me. "YOU KILLED ONE OF MY FRIENDS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? THIS IS WHY YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS! YOU ARE EVIL AND DON'T DESERVE TO BE A GODLING! EVERYONE HATES YOU!" I started crying and he let go. I cried as hard as I could and put my hands on my face. Zane pushed Kai away and yelled something at him. I couldn't hear him over my cries. Nya walked over to me and tried to pull my hood down. I pulled it lower over my face and jerked away.

Nya grabbed my hood and forced it down. I tried to cover my face but she grabbed my hands. She gasped as she saw my face. She stared into my solid green eyes and my blood-red fangs. She looked at my turquoise hair with green highlights. I cried again, ashamed that I had been seen. I pulled my hood up and turned into a Luma. Nya grabbed me before I could fly away.

"Do you want a family?" Nya asked me with a concern and feeling no one had ever used on me. I returned to my child form and struggled to get away. Nya had a grip like steel. I just opened my mouth and no words would come out. I didn't know. I closed my eyes and saw the future.

I saw myself being hunted down and tortured. I became ridden with hatred and destroyed everything I saw. No one knew my name and no one cared. There were wanted posters with huge rewards for my capture. I saw myself covered in chains and screaming in rage. Soldiers would surround me while they forced me to tell the future. I would never tell them and they would electrocute me and whip me. This is what would happen if I said no.

Then I saw what would happen if I said yes. I saw an older version of Nya making breakfast for three people. She looked about 30 years old. I saw myself coming into the room. I was wearing normal clothes and had really dark sunglasses on. I was also wearing a baseball cap with a lightning bolt. I sat at a table and an older Jay walked in. I thought he was dead because I had told Veno to kill him. Jay kissed Nya and I shielded my eyes and pretended to barf. Jay looked at me and laughed. He came over and pulled my hat off saying that it was not polite to wear hats at the table. I just laughed at him. There was a knock on the door and Nya answered it. I asked who it was and she said it was uncle Kai. Nya and Jay were going to adopt me when they got older. Kai walked in and he groaned, asking why I was still a little kid. I stuck my tongue at him and he chased me. He grabbed me and hung me upside down. I laughed at him.

I didn't want to choose either of them.

I saw another. I was walking through a forest and was chasing someone. We were laughing and tripping all over the place. I caught up to them and they turned around. It was the black ninja! He was laughing and he couldn't stop. The vision switched and I saw everyone sitting at a table and I was invited to join them. I refused and they all chanted my name. I joined them as a Luma and tried to annoy them. We all had a great time. Then I snapped back to the present and gasped.

Nya let go of me and asked, "Do you want too?" I shook my head and waved her off. She backed away and said, "Well if that's the way you want to be with your first answer." I smiled and laughed, she just figured out the first letter of my name. Zane snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "The first letter of your name is B!" I laughed again and Zane smiled.

* * *

Me: REVIEW! What do you think the star's name is? Do you think that the star was being cruel to Thorn? I have ideas for four more books and will make them after this book, i am planning on calling them _the poison in the air_ and _The book of Thorn _and _the ToD of caterpillars _and i dont dont know what to call the last one but it will be about Garmadon and Wu each having a kingdom and a girl that is secretly the daughter of Wu and someone else, then Garmadon kills Misako and sends the girl away. Then the girl tries to bring peace between the kingdoms and to befriend Lloyd! Give me suggestions although i dont know if ill ever write it... i hope i will! LITTLE SISTER STOP PUTING STRANGE FOOD PRODUCTS IN MY FACE AND CREEPING THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME!


	14. Chapter 14 she wouldnt, would she?

Me: I am so awesome! Hello my beutiful reviewers! I know i spelt that wrong. i dont care! This has some awesome parenting in it! Poor Garmadon tries so hard... all well.

* * *

**Chapter 14: She wouldn't, would she?**

(Garmadon's P.O.V)

I woke up and grabbed my iPad. I checked the date and it said it was the day of the celebration. I nearly tripped when I saw that. Instead I walked into the wall. I muttered to myself. I grabbed my cape and hood. I went to Thorn and Lloyd's room to find Thorn crying again. I picked him up and tried to comfort him, "It's okay now; did you have another nightmare?" My son nodded and looked around helplessly. He still didn't have any glasses and was still almost blind.

I walked out of the room, still holding him and went to do the rest of my morning schedule. Check on kids, done; Lotus was still unconscious and Lloyd was sleeping, Thorn was with me. Head count on the ninja, not done; I went to their room and popped in. It was the white ninja and the red ninja. The blue ninja had been killed by Veno and the other was sacrificed. Now that was done. Making sure monsters were fed, I looked at my iPad, and they were all fed, done. That was it and was over quickly. The star buzzed over to us and floated by Thorn's shoulder. Thorn didn't notice it, even with it being right next to him.

I saw No-na running by and stopped him, "What are you doing? Running away from my brother now, are we?" He nodded and stared at the floor. "I don't want him to spend time with me; I'm fine on my own. I can take care of myself and take care of someone else. Isn't that right Thorn?" Thorn nodded and tried to see his cousin. He gave up on trying and listened harder. No-na walked off and I sighed, at least someone was even worse at parenting than me. I thought I sucked at it! Thorn looked up suddenly and looked behind us. I turned around to see Kai. His hands were on fire and he looked angry. "Why are you picking us off one by one, did we do something that terrible!?" The fire spread up Kai's arms and I took a step back. I shook my head, "I gave no order for you to be killed. Jay fell off of a venomous dragon, could have happened to anyone. Cole willingly sacrificed himself to bring Lloyd back to life. Only the godling has the power to do that, minus the time Soul Breaker brought Thorn back to life… but that doesn't matter now, does it?" The fire slowly died down for a moment and I relaxed. Then it flared up again and burned Thorn. He cried out in pain.

He did not just hurt my son.

Kai made the fire vanish and backed up. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean it!" Kai looked frightened, but I didn't care. I put Thorn down and he went behind me. I took out my swords and challenged him, "I haven't used these in a while, how about you help me test my skills." He pulled out his sword and flipped his hood down. He glared at me and I attacked him. I got him on the ground within five seconds and yawned. I put one foot on his neck and applied a tiny bit of pressure. "Honestly, I thought this would have been more exciting. I was expecting… something… more challenging. This isn't the end, if you ever touch any of my children again… I… will… kill you… with more pain than you can even dream of." I hissed at him and removed my foot from his neck. I picked Thorn up and he clung to my neck, terrified without the ability of sight.

Kai slowly got off of the floor but was knocked down again. "HA, I knocked you to the floor! How many kids have taken you down, Kai?" No-na was on Kai's back and was struggling to stay on. I smiled at my nephew's crazy antics. "GET OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY BRAT!" Kai screamed at No-na, his temper apparently let loose. No-na was pulled off of Kai by his father. "Eek, dad, let me go!" Kai flipped over and gasped, "S-sensei, you are… young again. That is so creepy seeing you without a mustache and beard. How did you do that to yourself, Sensei, how did you make yourself younger?" "The most awesome guy ever did it, and that person would be me!" I pointed at myself and Thorn giggled. No-na cracked up and jumped onto Kai again. Kai just rolled his eyes at me, so I glared at him and he flinched.

I walked away and went outside. "What just happened, Daddy? Isn't today the celebration? I wish I could watch it." Thorn wasn't even trying to see anymore and had accepted the fact that he couldn't see anything. I thought that it was sad and made my way to Shaded Cells. I walked in and went to the control room. I went to the speaker and turned it on. "Hello, is this thing on? Okay, today is the day of the celebration! I am going to open all of your cells in a minute. Try not to kill anything when I do so." I found the open button and pressed it. An alarm went off and I could hear all of the cages opening. I walked out and into the main prison hall. All of the ghost and other monsters were standing in the hall. I waved to them and showed them to the exit.

The ghouls and monsters cheered once they were free from their prisons. I didn't think it was fair for them to be in there. Rules are rules though, so they had to go in. A ghost came up to me and twittered. It sounded like nonsense, but I could understand them. It had asked, "Who is the child you are holding?" Thorn tried to spot where the noise was coming from, but he failed and rested his head against me. Thorn suddenly became cold to the touch. His eyes glowed and the ghost backed away. "Foolish child, you are mine! I will control you, I will be you. Nothing will escape my path, so fear child, you will feel my wrath!" Thorn tensed and tried to retake his body, "Vipera, release me at once! I will destroy you if you don't." Vipera laughed and replied, "If I do what you say, you will most likely not survive. Are you still sure?" Thorn nodded and his eyes returned to normal.

His temperature returned to normal and he coughed. Vipera added one last thing, "I can get you at any time. Your mother said that she thinks that you deserve to die. I would trust her with anything. I'm not lying either, she said it when your brother pretended to be you. I couldn't miss the chance to hear her say that about you. Who knows why she would ever say something like that? I sure don't know why." Thorn trembled and I held him tighter. Misako would never say that, would she? There must've been uncertainty in my eyes because Suckerroo walked over and stared up at me. He pulled at me and I followed, deep in thought. I would ask Lloyd when we got back. There was no way that she would have said that, but if I was wrong… I pushed that thought away, Vipera just wanted to make Thorn weak, it would make him lose it even further… if he had any sanity left to lose.

We got back to the house and I spotted my brother walking towards me. I never got to spend time with my kids. I walked faster, but he grabbed my shoulder. "Have you seen No-na anywhere? I can't find him! You made things worse, you know that." I rolled my eyes. Wu was so annoying sometimes. "No, I haven't seen him. I was only trying to help! That plan worked for me, but I didn't use the potion on myself though. I still can't understand how we are brothers, much less on how we are twins." He just shrugged and walked away, still not satisfied. I finally got to my sons room and walked in to find Lloyd looking for his glasses. He looked around, but didn't see me, because he was just as blind as his brother. "Did you lose your glasses too, Lloyd?" He nodded and sat back on his bed. I put Thorn next to his brother and he stopped trembling. "Lloyd, what did Misako say just before you died?" I needed to know if Vipera was lying or not. Lloyd tensed a bit and looked away, "Do you want it word for word or the basics?" "I'll take word for word." Lloyd hung his head and recited, "Kill him, he deserves it. I know this may shock you, but I believe that my son must die. That's what she said, word for word, but then there was some stuff how she would still have me and Lotus." How in the Underworld could she have said that? Thorn lost it; there was a snap that sounded like thunder, it was the sound of a mind being broken.

I grabbed him and held him so he couldn't get away. He wriggled around, trying to escape from my grasp. Lloyd tried to touch Thorn and Thorn snapped at him, his teeth turning into fangs. Lloyd pulled away and Thorn was growling. I put my hand over his mouth and he stopped struggling. He growled at me and his eyes started to glow. I moved my hand so he couldn't breathe at all. His eyes faded out and he tried to pull free, growling at me.

He started choking and Lloyd looked at his brother in horror. "Let me go, daddy, I can't breathe." He croaked out, using the last of his air. I refused to let go. Thorn passed out from lack of oxygen and I let him go. He started to breathe really hard and began coughing at the same time. I put him on his bed and picked up Lloyd this time. "Where are we going?" Lloyd was staring straight at me although he was just as blind as Thorn. "We are going to get you both new glasses." He nodded and looked around. "Do you see anything? It is kind of strange, Thorn couldn't see a thing and you spotted us." Lloyd just shrugged and tried to explain, "I can't see anything, but I guess I just can see weird outlines, so far only you, Thorn and I have them. I've seen a glimpse of others, but I think I imagined it." He looked around and turned suddenly. I looked and saw the ghost who had spoken to me before. The ghost saw us and floated over. It twittered to us, "Hello, I see you have the little prince again." "Hi, this is isn't the other; this is Thorn's twin brother, Lloyd." Lloyd was staring at the ghost and the ghost frowned, "He can… he can see… who I am… it burns! Make it stop! It is… I must… no I can't… I will serve… I will never… I am… I am not… master I must… NO… get out of my mind! I won't… but I have too… never… I shall." The ghost fled and Lloyd looked ready to fall asleep. He was in a trance. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he jerked. "You okay, little buddy? Did you just try to anti-possess a ghost?" He nodded and his eyes glowed faintly.

"When is the celebration, daddy? I have an idea for the ninja. We could find their worst fears and make them fight it or live though an illusion of it or let them face it." "That is a really great idea, Lloyd, so we are going to do that. Now we just have to find the creature to do it." Lloyd smiled at me and looked another way like he heard something. It was a rustle and I thought it was just the trees or wind. "I am not the trees and I am not the winds," a high pitched voice squeaked. "I also believe I am just the creature you need." A tiny, purple, yellow, and grey parrot-like bird flew from the trees and landed on Lloyd's shoulder. Lloyd was semi-startled when the tiny bird touched him; it was about 4 inches tall. "You are just the creature we are looking for, Mikee. We got a couple ninja we gonna scare at the celebration. You wanna do that? It's gonna be really funny." Mikee started bobbing his head and laughing, which I took as a big yes.

Mikee decided to come with us and used Lloyd's hat as a perch. "Where are we going? Wait, don't tell me! I will find out by myself." He looked at me and I thought of nothing. He snorted and looked at Lloyd. He screeched in fear and shook his head. "BY THE BONES OF THE LIVING, WHAT WAS THAT HORRIBLE THING THAT I SAW IN YOUR MIND!?" He moaned to himself and was rubbing his eyes with his wings. Lloyd just laughed at Mikee while the bird continued to act disgusted. I gave Lloyd a look that meant what-the-heck-did-you-do. He laughed and didn't want to answer. "You wouldn't even want to know, daddy." Mikee continued to act like he was, "Mikee, tell me what you saw." Mikee screeched in terror again, "Lloyd, when did you see that? Your uncle's… I can't even bring myself to chirp it." I knew what Mikee meant and tried to erase the image from my mind, "Oh my gods, Lloyd, you were never meant to see that ever. Gods… that is disgusting."

Someone snuck behind us, "Did someone call for me? I have heard and heeded my summons."

* * *

Me: what do you think Lloyd remembered? It took my sister about 3 seconds to figure it out and she said she wanted to barf. Who do you think showed up? REVIEW! I made a new rule for myself, do not eat more then 2 bananas a day!

Thorn: BUBBA! Thats the wrong rule!

Me: it is?

Thorn:*Facepalm*

Me: i will not update unless i get one tiny review from my lovely fans!


	15. Chapter 15 the 2nd darkest secret

me: i do not own ninjago or blood bending, that belongs to lego and nickalodean. new people or birds that act like people!

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Second Darkest Secret**

(Misako's P.O.V)

Today was the day of the celebration and I hadn't seen either of my sons for a few days. I decided to try and spend time with them. I walked into their room and Thorn was sitting on his bed, meddling with his fingers and trembling like there was no tomorrow. Thorn didn't notice me and wasn't wearing his glasses; I had heard the godling yelling at Cole for breaking them before Cole sacrificed himself for Lloyd. "Thorn, what are you doing?" Thorn was startled and he turned towards me, trying to figure out where I was. "What, you come to kill me like I deserve?" He said it with anger, coldness and hatred. How did he know I said that about him? I looked at him and felt ashamed, he didn't do anything wrong, but the way he said it meant that he had been talking to Garmadon about it. "What did your father say when Lloyd told you both?" Thorn stared silently at his hands. His eyes glowed a bit and he shook harder. I approached him and he backed away. He started crying, "I already died, but did you care? No, you didn't care! When I come back to life; you agree with the ninja that I'm just another problem to get rid of! What did I do to make you hate me? I did nothing to you at all! Go away, I hate you!" I drew back and almost started crying myself, "I don't hate you, you are my son. I… I don't… I just." He growled at me and hissed out, "LIAR, daddy was right, I can only trust him and Lloyd." "What did your father say?" Thorn still refused to answer me. Why would he hate me? "What did your father say to you? I promise I don't hate you, Thorn. You are my son." He growled again and sparks came from his hands. "He didn't say anything at all. He just put me right here and took Lloyd to get new glasses and some stuff for the celebration. I think that they are going to find Mikee. I can't wait to see that. I'll never believe you… you hate me and I know it! Get away from me!" I stood there, confused and heartbroken; he still believed that I hated him.

"Who is Mikee? What is Garmadon going to do to the ninja? Thorn, please tell me, I need to know. If we don't, we will all die!" He stopped moving and stared. I felt like crying, I didn't hate him, but he hated me. Lloyd would probably side with his brother and then neither of them would like me. I hoped Lotus was okay… even if she was in a coma. The godling had promised she would wake up. I didn't really like the godling, but he seemed to keep his promises. He didn't make them without seeing what they caused. I wished I could have done that before I sent Lloyd away. I still couldn't understand how all of my memories of Thorn had been wiped. I wonder if he knew that. That was why I didn't care that much when he had died, because I didn't remember him. I walked out of his room and bumped into Zane. "Hello, Misako, how are you this morning." "Okay, I guess… hasn't been too good. Have you ever heard of a creature called, Mikee? Thorn mentioned something about using him in the celebration." Zane looked like he was in deep thought and nodded, "It is a small, parrot-like bird that can read minds and dreams or nightmares. It only has to look at you for your mind to be open to him." I nodded to him and continued walking, "Wait, Zane, how many letters have you found in the godling's name? I think I have figured out the third letter." He smiled, "We have found 2 out of 5 letters, and so far all we can spell is B U. What is the third letter?" I laughed, "The third letter is B also. Bub, you should call him that, his reaction might be priceless and one-of-a-kind." He nodded and flipped open the panel on his arm. He pressed a button and laughed, he had turned on his funny switch.

He walked away to tell Nya and Kai. I walked outside and it was really warm. I heard cheers of victory coming from the house and knew that Zane had told them. I shook my head; they just acted like little kids sometimes. I felt tears come to my eyes; I wished that Thorn wouldn't hate me but he had a reason though. Mikee seemed deadly, a bird that could read minds. Garmadon probably had an evil idea. The Underworld was a place of fear, darkness, evil and torture, so why would they have a celebration about it? I saw the godling in Luma form buzzing alongside Garmadon and Lloyd. Lloyd had a little bird on his hat that was rubbing his eyes with his wings. Lloyd had glasses on and spotted me. He pointed towards me and Garmadon shook his head. The bird looked at me and I could tell it was reading my mind. Mikee tilted his head and his head feathers drooped. Was it reading my emotions? The bird flew off of Lloyd and landed on my shoulder. "Your son hates you, but you do not. He will refuse to listen, because he thinks you don't care. You tried to take him away from the only thing he wanted, his brother. You side with the ninja, correct. They have killed him once and have tried to do it again, yet you side with them. They are torn between sides, their father on the side of darkness and torture, their mother on the side of light and peace, but your sons are caught in between. Thorn and Lloyd are happy in the Underworld, so why must you take them away?"

Mikee was right. They were too young to understand that Garmadon was evil. He was using them so he could destroy us. Mikee screeched, "That is not what I meant! That is just wrong!" The stupid bird was mean. "I AM NOT JUST A STUPID BIRD!" I forgot that it could read minds for a second. "Wait, Mikee, before you fly off, did you say that the 'ninja' killed him?" The bird hit himself, "YES, WHY DON'T PEOPLE LISTEN!?" Mikee was about to lose it, so I waited for him to calm down, "The ninja did not kill him, the serpentine did. Who told you that the ninja killed him?" Mikee pretended to faint and fluttered his wings, "It couldn't be any more obvious now. The King said that the ninja killed him. At least… that's what he said he knew." Mikee then flew away. Mikee just made things even more confusing. What part of what I thought was wrong? It was probably the understanding part, Garmadon was using them, and he just used things until he couldn't and left them, like the serpentine. I would get my children back and made sure that they would have nothing to do with Garmadon again. They couldn't really want to stay with him, could they? Lloyd didn't look that happy, he just got his glasses back, that's all. Thorn looked absolutely miserable even before he saw me. Kai had said that Garmadon had refused to help Lotus, so she probably didn't like him that much. Kai had seemed very worried about Lotus and was impatient to find the rest of the letters.

I heard Mikee screech in terror and Lloyd was laughing hysterically. Garmadon was laughing and scolding Lloyd for whatever he had done. Was I wrong? Mikee screamed as loud as his bird body would, "WRONG, WRONG, SO VERY WRONG!" Garmadon saw me again and his smile faded. He said something to Lloyd and Lloyd stopped laughing and frowned. What did I do wrong!? Why would both of my sons hate me? It was only when Garmadon told them something… he was trying to make them hate me! I cried silently and saw Garmadon smirk. I walked away in the opposite direction and saw a pair of eyes from the trees. They were easy to see because of how dark it was. "I see watt the youngling plan is. He no wants you to get the hatchlings. He watt them for himself and no for you, I take no par in tis. Lloyd and Thorn love the Underworld and their father. Lotus loves it here too. She and Lilly love it, but no as mooch as tee princes." Suckerroo dropped down from above me. He looked over to Garmadon and started to climb back up the tree. "I must watch him and tee little ones. He a trouble maker, thee youngling is." Suckerroo sighed and tried to climb off, but I grabbed his wrist at the last moment, "What is Garmadon's plan, Suckerroo? Why would he try to make t-them h-h-hate m-me?" Suckerroo lowered a bit and looked me in the eye. He was frowning somehow, although he had a beak.

"It happened years ago, one deadly thing that Garmadon regrets he couldn't stop. It was when he experienced true, horrible, emotional pain. I remember every second of it and it gives me nightmares still. He doesn't want anyone to find out, as it could result in Lloyd and Thorn's death. You, Wu and Garmadon all took an oath to the first Spinjitzu master against it. He broke the oath to save them and swore to kill the other four people who saw it if they told. Kruncha, Nuckel, Turbine, Cracker and I swore never to tell another living or dead soul. It was so terrifying that even thinking about almost killed us. It scares us now to see Thorn so close to anger. It scares us now to think of it, but saying it aloud would kill us with fear. I-I c-can b-barely even s-say t-t-this m-much t-t-to y-y-you." Suckerroo closed his eyes and shuddered. "It was terrible, if Garmadon had been one second too late, they both would have died horribly."

"What did they do, Suckerroo?" I needed to know what they had done. Garmadon may have been evil, but he didn't kill. Threatening to kill must've meant that it was as horrible as Suckerroo had felt. "I can no tell you. It will kill me." A promise, I didn't remember making a big promise like that. Then I remembered it was to kill anyone that could blood-bend instantly, no matter what. I remembered that Garmadon had been uneasy while making the promise. I cried harder, both of my sons were blood-benders! Now they would have to be killed. "They are blood-benders? W-why would they even try to do something like that?" Suckerroo screamed in terror and ran off. I heard footsteps behind me and spun around. It was Thorn and he did not look happy.

* * *

me: REVIEW! I LOVE CANDY CANES! What will Thorn do to his mother? do you like the way Suckerroo talks? it makes me LOL. What is the star's name? what do you think lloyd was thinking of? Wat is lloyd's next secret?


	16. Chapter 16 more flashbacks!

Me: this one is kinda short... I am sorry that i didn't update yesterday... i had a friend over. So much awesomeness and insanity happened. I have 2 people who have guesses, Ninja panda thinks misako will die and hates her! and Ninjago 1019 misses my dead people and is worried about her! WARNING more flashbacks YAY! i do not own ninjago and only my OCs. I do not own blood-bending either... that belongs to Nickalodean or however u spell that.

* * *

Chapter 16: More flashbacks

(Bub- -'s P.O.V)

I was floating near Lloyd and Mikee was looking at me, "You can't see in my mind because I AM A GODLING!" Mikee jumped back at my sudden tone and looked at Lloyd. Lloyd saw Mikee and closed his eyes, trying to come up with something better. He frowned and whimpered. Mikee was shaking as well and Lloyd must have been having a flashback.

(Flashback Lloyd's P.O.V)

I was ready to give up. No one was going to get me. There was no way the ninja and Uncle Wu could save me now. I shook the bars to my cage and one of the serpentine hissed at me, "S-s-s-s-s-s-stop it, s-s-s-stupid boy. Or else we'll throw into the volcano and s-s-s-say that you fell." I whimpered and sat down. Releasing the serpentine was a horrible idea. It was really hot in the volcano so I pulled up my hood for some shade. It helped a little bit, but it still felt too warm. Pythor came slithering up to me, "Hello, my dear boy, we might let you go after we find the last fang blade. One more thing… I know about your little… how s-shall I say this? Scratch on the top of your right s-s-shoulder, perhaps?" I gulped and looked up at him, "How did you find out!? Please don't tell anyone that I was bitten." I jumped up. Pythor reached into my cage and traced the marks with his fingers lightly. It still screamed with pain. I cried out and he jerked back. How did he find out? Only dad and Suckerroo knew about it, though I remember someone else who knew about it too. Who was it? It was Thorn! A bunch of memories swarmed into my head and I remembered my twin brother and my older sister Lotus. I started crying, why did my dad have to separate us? Because we blood-bended of course. Lotus had never been with us though so I didn't know much about her.

Pythor slithered away and I fell asleep.

I woke up later and heard the serpentine digging. A half hour later Pythor shouted, "The last fang-blade is ours!" All of the serpentine cheered. I hung my head, know everyone would be destroyed by the same snake that nipped me when I was little, the Great Devourer. I sighed deeply and some of the serpentine gave me sympathetic looks. They started to leave and one of the serpentine picked up my cage again. I looked around and saw a little ledge. There were the ninja, my uncle and… and my dad!? They had just spotted me and I called out, "DAD!" Pythor shot an angry look at me and shouted, "ATTACK!" Some of the serpentine went for the ninja and the rest escorted the generals out. Before any of them could leave Pythor shouted out an order, "Let's not leave without a parting gift, BOYS" Some of the constricti dug holes and lava poured from them. One of the ninja shouted, "He's getting away with the fang-blade."

I saw my father fighting the serpentine. Pythor saw him as well and told the snake that was holding me, "Loot the boy." He swung my cage over the side and it was inches away from the lava. I climbed up the bars and saw the floor being melted away. I whimpered as it melted completely. I felt the cage being swung up and I almost fell off. My father grabbed me before I could slip and hugged me. I hadn't seen him in almost 6 years. I saw Kai run past me and heard Cole yell at him, "Kai don't, it's not worth your life." We got back to the others and were about to leave. I turned around, "What about Kai…Kai!?" The rock I was standing on broke off and I fell. My father reached for me but he missed. The rock hit the lava and I held on. Why did I always have the worst luck, "Dad!?" I looked around as pieces of the volcano fell. One almost hit me and a drop of lava hit my bite mark. I bit my lip from crying out and managed not to let tears spill. I saw Kai facing Pythor. A piece almost hit them, and Pythor fled.

Kai tried to pull his sword from the wall and the fang-blade fell. He shook his head and climbed after it. I looked back at the ledge and they were all gone. I wondered if Thorn even remembered me. If only we hadn't blood-bended! I saw Kai reaching for the fang blade and I tried to get his attention, "Kai!" He looked at me and looked at the fang-blade. He jumped over to me and the volcano shook. He picked me up and I saw the fang-blade sinking, "But what about the fang-blade?" He shook his head and looked for a way out, "Ugh, why won't my powers unlock?" He looked into my green eyes, "That's it! We're getting out of here kid." He grabbed my bite mark and I gritted my teeth. He did Spinjitzu and he began to glow. I became tired as he drained my energy. A glowing ball of fire surrounded us and then the volcano erupted. I was too tired to even scream or hold onto Kai. He almost dropped me and grabbed my shoulder. I let out a whimper and he grabbed me harder. I saw the bounty and Kai steered us towards it. He landed and threw me to the ground. He smiled at my uncle before passing out. The ninja all rushed to him and my father came to me. I couldn't understand why the ninja hated him. I remembered how he used to play with me and Thorn, but he looked like he was the ninja's age. I didn't care. I hugged him and asked quietly so the ninja didn't hear me, "Where is Thorn? Where is my brother?" He frowned at me and shook his head, "I sent him to Shadow's school but he ran away." He picked me up. I was never going to find my brother, but at least I had my dad.

I was dead wrong.

(End of flashback) (Bub- -'s P.O.V)

I saw Lloyd's flashback. If I could cry in Luma form, I would have shed a lot of tears. Lloyd lost a lot that day. I had always known that he could blood-bend. Mikee didn't know about this and he never would. I sensed Thorn was nearby and whizzed away to find my protector. I saw him and stopped. He was glowing gold and was covered in green fire. His mother was standing in front of him and she looked deathly afraid.

* * *

Thorn: PAUSE TIME!

Kai: I LIKED IT BETTER WHEN YOU WERE DEAD!

*Thorn starts crying and Garmadon walks up to Kai*

Garmadon: What did I say to you?

Lloyd: Oh Kai in trouble.

Garmadon: *Glares at Lloyd* Stay out of this Lloyd.

Kai: PLEASE DON"T KILLS ME!

Garmadon: *Starts beating up Kai* I told you to stay away from my children!

Lloyd: WOOHOO DADDY!

*Zane walks up and walks away*

Thorn: *Still crying when Garmadon is done beating up Kai*

Garmadon: it is okay now, Thorn, Kai is just upset. *Thorn stops crying*

Thorn: Okay daddy.

Me: Okaaaaaaaaayyy... REVIEW, I WANT THEM! what will Thorn do? What is the star's name? WHY DO I LIKE CANDY CANES SO MUCH!?

Kai: this kids got probs.

Me: PREPARE TO DIE KAI!

*Epic battle breaks out*


	17. Chapter 17 the art of blood and chatroom

Me: i decided to upload 2 for today! here is the answers to a question! I donknow why i asked them in the first place though. CAUSE I AM CRAZY! YAY! Don't you love the stories about the ninjas on a chat room? I do so much i added a part involving one! YAY!

* * *

**Chapter 17: The art of blood and online chat rooms**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I was standing in front of my mother and felt fire on my body. It was soothing and I was glowing gold. "So you have discovered our second darkest secret? Would you like to know if the rumors were true? I can show you the way of the art of blood." She stood there, frightened to the point of being speechless. She wanted to get away but she couldn't move. I held out my hand and looked her in the eye; I began to blood-bend. I slowly closed my hand, but couldn't close it the entire way. She was fighting against it and I focused harder. I squeezed my hand with all of my strength and managed to get it closed. I brought up my other hand and snapped my wrist to point towards the ground. She fell to her knees, it was working. I drew up both of my hands and she stood up again. I crossed my fingers and her right arm and leg snapped. I clenched my hands and she folded up on the ground. I clenched my hands until they were screaming in pain and her ribs cracked. Blood seeped from her shirt and I waved my hand. I drew blood faster. I had seen more but this was at the top. I snapped my hands up and she stood up. She was crying and could barely stand at all. I raised one hand up and her broken right arm went up. Her eyes were pleading with me to stop, but I smiled. I jerked my other arm down and over. The rest of her body followed and the arm dislocated. She tried to regain control but I held my hands firmly. My vision faded till all I could see was her. I spread my arms out to the side and her other arm dislocated itself too.

I couldn't hear a thing and thought I heard my name faintly. She was trying to say something but I couldn't hear anything at all. I faintly felt a tug on my shoulder. I was jerked backwards and she fell to the ground. The rest of my vision and hearing returned. My father was shaking me and he threw me on the ground. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I flinched and curled up. The star flew to my shoulder and giggled, "That was awesome, but you shouldn't have done that Thorn, now she has to kill you." I sobbed and saw my dad pick my mother up. He glared at me and shook his head. Lloyd walked over and pulled me up. He had a small bird on his shoulder. The bird's beak was hanging open. Lloyd gave me a quick hug and dragged me along. I reluctantly followed him. We walked behind our father, who said nothing to us until we got back home.

"Go to your rooms and do not even think about leaving." He spoke to us sternly and we walked away. Well, Lloyd pulled me away. Lloyd pushed the door open and led me to my bed. I climbed on and stared at my hands. Did I really just do that?

Lloyd climbed onto his bed and brought out a small laptop. He began typing on it and I wondered what he was doing. "What are you doing Lloyd? Can I see?" He nodded and I hopped onto his bed. Of all places to be on, he was on a chat room. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. He just laughed and moved so I could see the screen. All of the ninja had just logged on.

(The chat room)

_(Kaifiremonster1 has logged on)_

_(Zaneiceninja1 has logged on)_

_(DeathPrinceLloyd has logged on)_

Kaifiremonster1: DUDE CREEPY USERNAME

Kaifiremonster1: You should have put green ninja or something in it. Cause that be scary kiddo.

Zaneiceninja1: He doesn't want to be a ninja anymore, so it makes sense to use his new status.

_(Nya123 has logged on)_

Kaifiremonster1: Hey sis. : P

Nya123: Lloyd, what is with the name? It is almost as weird as what happened to your mom.

DeathPrinceLloyd: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOM! L L

Kaifiremonster1: She broke almost every bone in her body man. We have no idea what happened to her. Lord G won't tell us.

Nya123: She said something about the art of blood and Sensei Wu freaked out. She was also saying something about how your brother hated her. She was pretty upset. L

DeathPrinceLloyd: OMG WHAT THE FREAK

Zaneiceninja1: Are you talking about your brother? He is a freak.

_(DeathPrinceLloyd has logged off to comfort his crying brother)_

_(SenseiWu1 has logged on)_

SenseiWu1: HAS ANYONE SEEN NO-NA!? I CAN'T FIND HIM ANY WERE!

Zaneiceninja1: I saw him go towards terror trails and path of doom.

_(SenseiWu1 has logged off to go find his son)_

Kaifiremonster1: How does it know the reason we have logged off?

Nya123: Look at the name of the chat room.

Kaifiremonster1: Creature chat and godling. THAT THING IS WATCHING US!

_(No-na-sonofWu has logged on)_

No-na-sonofWu: HELP ME! DON'T LET HIM FIND ME! : P

Nya123: Kai, what is watching us?

Kaifiremonster1: The godling we have to find the name of. DUH! J

Zaneiceninja1: The last letter of his name is

_(Zaneiceninja1 has logged off because I am attacking his face)_

No-na-sonofWu: WTH just happened?

Kaifiremonster1: IDK kid. Should we save him?

_(SenseiWu1 has logged on)_

SenseiWu1: No-na where are you? I am so sorry; I just want you to like me again! I want to treat you like a son, but I never get the chance to.

No-na-sonofWu: I thought you hated me! I like you, look at my username to prove it. I'll walk back to the house, thank Zane for covering me. I was at cold-heart canyon.

_(No-na-sonofWu has logged off to spend time with his father)_

_(SenseiWu1 has logged off to spend time with his son)_

Nya123: That was sweet, bye Kai, I have stuff to do.

_(Nya123 has logged off to mourn Jay's death that I caused)_

Kaifiremonster1: YOU DID WHAT!?

_(Kaifiremonster1 has logged off to try and kill me)_

_(I am so screwed)_

* * *

me: REVIEW! What is the stars name? I donknow what to write no more in the authors notes! I LIKE BEING AWESOME! The sun is powered by it... hehe. i am thinking of writeing a truth or dare... also a story about Thorn's life... and one about 2 kingdoms... and a sequal to this.

the names of them will be (When i finnally write them) ToD of Caterpillars, The book of Thorn, (I need a title for the next one PM me for details), The poison in the air.


	18. Chapter 18 the new girl and Mimick

Me: This book will have 27 chapters! I do not own Rose, she belongs to Ninja panda 125, or ninjago. Warning, involves swearing although you get to pick the word of your choice... The name of the star is reveled! Shout-out to the people who tried to guess!

* * *

**Chapter 18: The new girl and Mimick**

(Garmadon's P.O.V)

I changed my shirt and couldn't get out of the other one quick enough; it was coated in blood, and it wasn't my blood either! Mikee was perched at the foot of my bed and was trying to look into my mind. I let him look at the whole thing, and he seemed to be very interested. "When can I look into the ninja's minds? I want to find their fears, their nightmares, and the times they felt hopeless. I saw your son's flashback of the fire temple, and he had lost so much that day. At least now he has it back." I nodded to him and grabbed my iPad. Everything was ready and Soul Breaker was ready to use his potions. Mikee flew to my shoulder and looked at the iPad. Mikee shook with laughter, "This will be fun!" I went to Lotus and Lilly's room.

Lilly looked sad, but she was ready for the celebration. The godling appeared in the room and turned into his child form. He sat cross-legged on the floor; he put his pinkies, index fingers and thumbs together, but folded the others. He created a diamond-like shape and chanted, "I remove my curse till the marrow, for it will cause the greatest sorrow. To the ninja of red, now your heartbroken words are to be said!" His eyes glowed fiercely and Lotus stirred. He fell back and laughed, "That was fun, but tiring." Lotus slowly sat up and glared at the godling. He flashed a bright smile and turned into a Luma that without any delay zoomed out of the room. I rolled my eyes at the godling, it was stupid. Lotus and Lilly didn't notice me so I just left.

The Luma flew into Lloyd and Thorn's room so I followed it. Lloyd was doing something on his laptop and Thorn had fallen asleep on his brother. Lloyd waved to me and Thorn stirred from the sudden movement. "What are you doing there, little buddy?" He shrugged, "Just chatting with No-na and Lotus. It's funny." I rolled my eyes, "You wanna see Mikee find the ninja's biggest fears or what?" Mikee chirped with joy and jumped. Thorn woke up and stared at the floor. I picked Thorn up and Lloyd followed.

We got to the ninja's room and went inside. They were on laptops too. I shot a look at Lloyd and he guiltily smiled back. Kai groaned, "I didn't do anything. What do you want Garmadon?" I held back a laugh and Mikee flew to Zane's shoulder. "You have a falcon? I would like to meet him one day. Do you think you could tell him that?" Mikee was chirping with excitement. Zane nodded to the small bird. Mikee flew onto Lloyd's hat and perched on it. Thorn looked intently at Mikee and the tiny bird screeched with terror. Mikee fell off of Lloyd and he caught him. He petted him until he calmed down. Nya was in the room and she looked at Mikee like he was the cutest thing since Jay. Footsteps were heard in the hallway and a familiar voice rang out, "I never knew that being sacrificed could hurt so much. Where is that immortal kid anyway? I found out about his life. Stuff that happened before he was born." Mikee stared into Zane's eyes and tilted his head, rocking in fear. "So this is your worst nightmare?" Zane closed his eyes and tried to pull away, "Get out of my head! Leave my mind alone!"

Mikee flew back to my shoulder and whispered about what he had seen. I nodded and Kai glared at me. "What did that bird do to Zane?" Kai jumped up and his sister held him back. Zane was breathing deeply, trying to calm himself down. I turned my gaze to him, "Relax, scrap metal, it's only for the celebration that you should all be preparing for. Get ready for the surprise of your life! Oh yeah, Zane, did you find another letter?" Zane nodded and Nya just shrugged. Cole sat next to Kai and patted his back. "There is another ninja looking for you four, the light-blue ninja." Nya looked up with excitement and I smirked, "Not that stupid, weak, cowardly ninja. The ninja of water needs your help and will join your group." Kai jumped up again and lunged at me. A whip of water came out of nowhere and knocked him to the side.

A girl was standing with her hands up and she was wearing a light blue shirt with long sleeves. She had long blue sweatpants. A purple bandana was covering her mouth and nose. Her hair was also wrapped in a bandana. I held out my hand to the girl, "This is the ninja of water. She needs your help and will join you, but… her past… you might not be too fond of it… let's just put it that way." They girl nodded to me and stared down at Kai. "Who are you? I don't like you. But, if you're gonna help me, and then I'll be one of your greatest friends. My name's Rose, by the way. I am about 24 years old and I can kick your butt anytime, anywhere. I need help to find my kid." Nya smiled and Cole just stared at Rose with love-struck eyes. Rose saw Cole staring at her and shot a look at me. I just shrugged and Mikee stared at Kai with great interest and awed. Mikee whispered something to me and I saw Kai's face almost get as red as my hair. I glared at him with a look that meant stay-away. Mikee just cackled with joy and sighed, "Ah, young love, he would be perfect for her. COLE WOULD BE PERFECT FOR ROSE THOUGH!" Rose clenched her fist and restrained herself from killing Mikee and Cole. Tears sprang to Rose's eyes and she told us her story, "Didn't you listen? I said I wanted help finding my KID. That would mean that I have a boyfriend. He might think that I am dead but I know where he is." I laughed at her, "Yeah right, your boyfriend is dead, I killed him! He found another girl, years after you and their daughter is trying to possess my son. You want me to kill her too or you want a step-kid now?" Rose started crying and I laughed harder. I saw the Luma floating near Kai's spikey hair. It used all five of his points to grab a spike and pulled as hard as it could. Kai screamed and tried to grab at the squishy little star.

I heard a childish laugh and turned to see Thorn looking at the star. I picked him up and he pointed at the Luma. The Luma saw him and floated over. Thorn grabbed it lightly. He petted his top point and the Luma wriggled. Rose saw the star and ceased crying. The star turned its glowing eyes to her and disappeared. Rose cried again and Zane put a hand on her shoulder. "Did you find out the godling's name yet?" Rose looked at Zane with new hope in her eyes. Zane nodded, "We just need the fourth letter, and so far we can only spell it like this B-U-B-blank-A." Rose just shook her head, "His name is Bubba. I have always known his name." Zane looked at Thorn with suspicion. Thorn put his head on my shoulder and I stared at Zane really hard. He looked back at Rose. Thorn became freezing cold and his eyes glowed. Vipera spoke though him, "I heard myself mentioned and decided to see the person who claims to be my stepmother." I looked straight into Thorn's eyes, "You said you would leave my son's mind." The shadow laughed, "The boy said he would give me my form back! He has not upheld his promise so I must take my revenge." I rolled my eyes and concentrated. A shadow appeared in the room and it was taking the form of a girl. Thorn coughed and passed out. The shadow pointed at me and faded away. Rose shuddered, "That was my stepdaughter? A lot like Cody, that girl is, just a bit different though. You will not kill her… why did you kill Cody anyway?" I pretended not to have heard and walked away. Mikee gave Cole a long look and chirped with victory.

Thorn started shaking and I brought him to Soul Breaker.

Soul Breaker barely even looked at him and grabbed a strange plant from a jar. He pulled it out and Thorn woke up. He tried to get away but I held him. "No, let me go!" He struggled to squirm free and it was like holding a snake. "Hold still Thorn, we're just trying to help you." He shook his head and his eyes glowed again. Soul Breaker brought the plant nearer Thorn and Thorn struggled harder. His teeth grew into canines and his eyes looked like a panthers. Soul Breaker pried open Thorn's mouth and forced him to eat the plant. "There, there little child, you will feel better soon." Thorn coughed and started choking. His eyes returned to normal. His head rocked and he blinked and shook his head. He grabbed his head and cried out in pain. Soul Breaker looked shocked, "This was not supposed to have happened. He should be fine right now." He grabbed the jar and read the label. He looked at Thorn and opened his mouth again. He tapped Thorn's tooth and gasped, "His power, the bane I have used is like poison to those with this power. The power takes years to develop and he is well into it. Unfortunately, there is absolutely no cure to this bane. Unlike wolves' bane and dragon's bane, there is no anti-bane for it. Panther's bane is almost unheard of and is only used to rid of possession." Thorn started choking again and I picked him up again. His eyes slowly closed and he passed out, still choking. I remembered something, "Then wouldn't this affect Lloyd even if he didn't consume it." Thorn murmured something to quiet to be heard. Soul Breaker began looking through all of his supplies, "Bring in Lloyd, it will help if we have them both, this day shall be quite… interesting." He brought out another jar and shook his head. I placed him down and went to find Lloyd.

I found him surprisingly fast.

He was leaning against a tree and was coughing as well. "You wanna see Thorn now, Lloyd? We'll get you fixed up." I picked up my son and brought him to Soul Breaker as well.

I put him next to his brother and left Soul Breaker to help them. I wouldn't be able to do anything and wouldn't help so it was better to just leave.

I saw Mikee near a puddle and he was dragging his small talons through it. I walked up to him and knelt down. He looked at me and shook his head towards the water-like substance. I gazed into it and saw the ninja's nightmares, "This is too easy, and all we need is illusions and voice mimicry. The ninja are even more pathetic than I realized. Come on Mikee, we got some ninja to scare the life out of." Mikee perched himself on my shoulder and we took off to find Mikee's friend, Mimick. We found him by beseecher's bay. It was by acid ocean and Sulfur sands beach. A word of advice, never go swimming there unless you are acid-proof. He was flying in a circle trying to land on the sand made of hardened sulfuric acid. Mimick was landing on the beach, burning himself, then flying back into the air. Mimick was twice as big as Mikee and was a smoky gray. He saw us and squawked, "Hello King Gar! What may I do you for?" He landed on my other shoulder and chirped to Mikee. I spoke to Mimick, "We need you for the celebration. Illusions and mimicry is your specialty." Mimick bobbed his head, "Course it is, where do you think I got my name? They sound like our abilities, mimic and Mimick, Mikee and my key." I nodded he stopped yapping.

We got back to the house and saw my brother standing outside, waiting for me. He had his arms crossed and he did not look happy. I sighed and the birds fluffed out their feathers. I walked up to him, "How you doing, little bro?" He glared at me, "What happened to Misako? Tell me what happened to her!" I gulped and he became angrier, "What did that to her? Tell me right now, or I will destroy you." Rage filled me as well and I pushed him away, "Get out of my face! She'll be fine, lay off, will you? Why do you even care this much? She had chosen me, and not you! Who cares about what did that do her?" Wu came up to me again, "I care about what did that to her! I care about her more than you do anyway, you do nothing! She told me that she wishes that she had chosen me instead of you." I shoved him away once again and just walked away before I lost it. "Don't just run away! Tell me what did that! It was your freaking lunatic of a son wasn't it?" I froze and turned my head a little to the side, "I wouldn't go that far if I were you." He didn't just insult my son. Wu laughed, "Did I say a freaking lunatic? What I meant was a killing, crazy, messed up, freak of a son." I closed my eyes and tried to control myself. I took a deep breath before walking away. I heard my brother walking after me, "Don't just walk away. What are you? You are a coward, a demon, a jerk, a horrible person, and by far the worst parent I've ever seen! What did your (Insert word of choice) son do to Misako!? You better spit out the answer or I'll make you!" Oh, he did not just say what I think he said. The shadows became restless and caused the air to become still and everything went absolutely silent. I looked at the house and saw Lotus and Lilly watching. Mimick and Mikee flew to the girls and perched on them.

"Tell me what you just called my son." I hung my head, trying to convince him that I surrendered. He just gave a short laugh, "The one that's supposed to kill you or the one who is messed up more than the Overlord during metamorphosis." Oh, that was it! I spun around, "The one that you wanted to sacrifice." He just crossed his arms, "I called him a (Insert word of choice), killing, crazy, messed up freak." I stared my twin brother in the eye, "Call him that, just one more time." He smirked, "I said I called him a (Insert word of choice), killing, crazy, messed up freak, you happy now?" I put a hand on the hilt of my sword, "Thorn happens to be Misako's son too, you know." He rolled his eyes at me and shrugged. I pulled out a little bit of my sword to show him that I wasn't playing. He smirked at my sword, "I'm so afraid of your little toothpick." I unsheathed the sword and held it in front of me. I glared at him and unsheathed the other, getting in a fighting stance to defend and attack at the same time, "Challenge accepted old man." He backed away and held out his hands. He shook his head and turned away.

I sheathed my swords and walked away. He had no right to say that about my son. Suckerroo came to me and dragged me along. He spoke in his weird bird-like-ape-like accent, "He's got no-no right to saga that bout little cub. Poor whittle cub, he do no harm, yeah they bah human papal say that bout em." I sighed, now he was gonna yap about being a parent or something that I've heard a million times. His voice droned away as I thought. I had never used Misako as a comeback in an argument. Wu was just a jerk and wanted to get away from Thorn and I as soon as possible. He was really wise, but he wasn't wise about his own family. Suckerroo was still going on about something and he noticed that I wasn't listening. He waved his giant hand in front of my face and I snapped back to reality. I groaned, "What?" He sighed in exasperation, "Me trying to tell yoke that purdah be gonna be good theca year." I held up my hands, "We are gonna get Mimick to help us. Don't worry about the celebration. The ninja will never know what hit them."

* * *

Me: REVIEW! i love bacon... OMG it is sooooo good! Ohhhhhh... Wu and Gar are fightin over Misako, this will not end well... Who likes how Suckerroo talks? I like it! I made up panther's bane, just so you know... i make up a lot of things. Mikee stop stealing my job!

Mikee: SQUAWK! You are the godling? U put yourself in your own story?

Me: I WILL TURN YOU INTO DINNER!


	19. Chapter 19 the start of the war

me: OMG I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry i did not update! I had to go to my granmother's and i forgot to bring my flash drive thingy! I will post about 5 chapters today... to MusicOrangeNinja i will use Toto. I already finished writing this and it has 27 chapters. i am writing the second book already! this is kinda short.

* * *

**Chapter 19: The start of the war**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

Why was everyone so mean to me? Did I do something wrong? I was just sitting in my room. Soul Breaker had given us some anti-wolf's bane and that made us feel a little better. Lloyd was on his laptop and I was just going through memories. I remembered one that was really awful and I whimpered. Lloyd looked at me with concern, "You okay Thorn?" I nodded and he just shrugged, "You can tell me about it, i just want you to feel better." I closed my eyes and the memory played through my mind, the police loading their guns, the little girl's voice, the screams of the bystanders, and the sound of a bullet being shot. The sound of my sword slitting through my hostage's throat made the memory worse and I whimpered again. Lloyd jumped over to my bed and grabbed my shoulder, "What is wrong?" I shook my head and everything was going red and blurry. I couldn't be having an insane flash now! Not when I was remembering my kills. I covered my face with my hands and Lloyd shook me. "Thorn, snap out of it! Look at me, you'll be fine, put the past behind you, focus on today, focus on me, Thorn." I pulled my hands down and looked into my brother's eyes. I nodded and my crazy vision returned to normal. I took a deep breath and blinked. Once I was sure I wasn't going insane anymore I held onto Lloyd. "Sometimes I just want my insanity to go away. I just want my memories to remain hidden inside of my head and to never be remembered." Lloyd pulled me closer to him and I leaned my head against him.

Lloyd just nodded and leaned against the wall. No matter what happened, I always would have my brother. I heard aw come from the door and saw my sister. "You two are so adorable together. Like two white kittens!" Lilly came up to us and rubbed our heads; the disadvantages of being three year olds. I looked at Lloyd and he nodded. I felt my teeth turn into canines but I felt sick again. My teeth returned to normal and I curled up. Lilly backed away from me and I wanted to laugh. My vision started flickering; I became dizzy and felt really cold. I fell forward and Lotus caught me before I hit the floor. "Thorn, why do you always try to hurt yourself?" I just shook my head before slipping into unconsciousness once again.

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

I saw my brother pass out again and I felt sick as well. I looked up to my older sister and frowned, "It's not his fault, we just…" My voice trailed off and I passed out like my twin brother. I heard my sister ask me, "What did you two little monsters do to yourselves?" I managed to mumble, "An easy way to die… destiny is… it is…"

(Lotus's P.O.V)

Both of my little brothers had just passed out and what Lloyd said had made zero sense. I looked to Lilly, who looked just as puzzled as I did. She raised an eyebrow, "Should we do something or just walk away?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. I brushed back some of my pink hair and picked Lloyd up. He was super light. I put him on his bed and Lilly just stood there. "Are you gonna help Thorn or what?" She shook her head like crazy. I held back a laugh, "Are you afraid of him?" She then nodded like crazy. She was afraid of a three year old! Well it was THORN and he was crazy, I was afraid of him too, but he didn't try to hurt us on purpose, it just happens when you are the prince of the Underworld. I looked at my brother's strange appearance and sighed.

Soul Breaker entered the room and looked at both of us before going to Lloyd. He took out a strange plant and put it in Lloyd's mouth. Lloyd seemed to relax a bit and he did the same with Thorn. Thorn shot straight up and his eyes were glowing and he was babbling about something. My father entered the room and Soul Breaker exited. I heard them talking and strained to listen.

G= Garmadon & S= Soul Breaker

G: What is wrong with them?

S: They need to use their powers, if they don't they will suffer.

G: What power are you talking about? Is it blood-bending?

S: Yes it is, but is mainly the power to transform. Make them do that during the celebration, it will surprise the ninja greatly.

G: Fine, but we can't let them lose control.

S: Good, they just have too much power.

Lloyd and Thorn could blood-bend? I looked at Lilly who was wearing the same surprise as me. I felt something cold touch me and looked down. Thorn was staring up at me and his eyes were solid green. I held back a shriek, I was deathly afraid of my little brother now. He was talking nonsense and was reaching up. The Luma appeared by his side looked at me. "He won't hurt you, but he can feel your fear. Like an animal, he feels your fear. Treat him like a small cub." The star was being annoying again but my brother wouldn't leave. I gently pushed him away, but he just came back. His eyes returned to normal and they were wide with fear. I pushed him away with more force and he almost fell. He regained his balance and came back. "Thorn, just go away, don't touch me you little crazy freak." He backed off and Lloyd woke up. Lloyd glared at me, "Why are you people always mean to Thorn? What did he do wrong? It's not his fault that the shadows won't leave him alone!" I shocked at my brother's tone and became angry at him, "Well, we aren't the ones who kill people and fight worthless battles. You two are the craziest and by far the freakiest people I have ever met! How could I even be related to you horrible monsters? I wish I wasn't related to you at all! Why don't you two just die again and stay dead!?" Lilly grabbed my arm and tried to turn me away from them. I yanked my arm back, "Lilly, you feel the same way, right? Honestly, who would want to be related to these things?"

"Well, I am and like, being related to my sons." I spun around to see my father. He was dressed in all black and under the shade of his hood you could see his purple eyes glowing. I looked back to see my little brothers crying. "Why are you two still crying?" Thorn growled at me and his teeth turned into canines again. I stepped back and my father grabbed me. He pulled me out of the room and went back in. Lilly hopped out and he closed the door. Everything became silent and the air seemed to stand still. It became so quiet that I could hear Lilly's heartbeat. I heard a drum beat that sounded like this, boom bum, boom bum, boom bum, and it just repeated over and over. It was hypnotizing and my heartbeat slowed and sped up to match the beat.

Thorn walked out of the room and smiled at me, his canines flashing. "It's so most time for the celebrate-she-on sis. Walking wed tease teeth uh hark." I just stared at him and he shrugged. "I have no idea what you just said. Talk like a normal person, not a freaking crazy person." He flinched at my harsh words and I regretted them instantly. Thorn glared and bared his teeth and hissed, "Stop being such a mean jerk, Lotus. Stop acting like the ninja. Go pick on your boyfriend! Go have fun with your stupid boyfriend, the guy who took great pleasure in killing me and Lloyd; the guy who tried to kill me with a tube of lava. Just stay out of my life and annoy your STUPID NINJA BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

Me: i ate 15 jelly munchkins from dunkin donuts... i ate them all! Thorn knows how to rub it in!


	20. Chapter 20 lie dected

me: i wanted to call this bombs away... sis y u be annoying!? :( i don't know much about war... so do not be offended

i do not own ninjago, and Rose belongs to Ninja Panda125

* * *

**Chapter 20: Lie detected**

(Bubba's P.O.V)

I heard Thorn yelling at his sister. I laughed and fell onto Lloyd. He jumped and poked me, squishing my squishy, little body. I couldn't stop laughing and Garmadon stared at me and smiled. Lloyd just shook his head, "That is so gross. Lotus and Kai, that is too gross, creepy, and disturbing for words." I could barely even move, because I was laughing so hard. If I could breathe, I would have been choking and gasping like nuts. My pillow-like points were waving in the air. Lloyd rubbed my middle and I began to calm down. I began to float again and sat on Lloyd's shoulder. I heard the drum beat and Lloyd tensed. Garmadon looked up in a slight panic and pulled Lloyd over to him.

Lloyd held on to his father as the room began to shake. Thorn came in and Garmadon grabbed him as well. He pulled Thorn up onto the bed and swung his legs up. I dived into Thorn's arms and he held onto me with one arm. Garmadon pulled out his iPad and pressed a red button on the side. The drum beat became louder and the room shook harder. Garmadon wrapped his arms around his sons and pulled them closer. I peeked through Thorn's arm and saw blinding light coming through the window. I turned my eyes away from the light and saw Lloyd looking at it with a hypnotized look in his green eyes. Garmadon turned his sons' heads and Thorn began to shake. He shook his head and blinked, laughing quietly. Garmadon stared at his son in despair and muttered, "No, this isn't the time to go insane now. Hold it in little buddy, focus on daddy and Lloyd." Thorn became still and stared at his father. He calmed down and hugged me, so I held on to him the best I could with my little points. The light became brighter and Thorn made the mistake of looking at it. He cried out as his eyes were burned and almost fell. Garmadon quickly grabbed me and his son. Thorn wrapped his arms around his father and buried his face in Garmadon's shirt.

The room shook like crazy and the light filled the room. Garmadon shut his eyes and pulled up his hood, "Close your eyes!" We shut our eyes and Garmadon pulled his cape around us all. The drumming sounded like thunder and if the cape wasn't around us, we would be going blind. There was a noise that sounded like an explosion and the room felt like it was spinning. Lloyd started crying, but no one could hear him and I could only tell because I could feel his fear and his trembling. I snuggled against Thorn and he shook with fear and confusion. Garmadon hugged us to him closer and we all felt a slight burning and the smell of toxic acids entered the air. Thorn coughed a bit and the drum beat seemed to be quieter. After a moment our hearing returned to normal.

Garmadon let go of us and I stayed pressed against my protector. The room was destroyed and we could clearly see outside. It was becoming dark again, but the drum beating stayed the same. I floated a bit and looked around. There were huge craters in the distance and the trees were on fire or reduced to ash. Garmadon looked around in horror, "My kingdom, and my home." Lloyd and Thorn looked around with horror and confusion. I closed my eyes and saw something horrible. "They are going to attack again in ten minutes!" Garmadon nodded at me and pressed another button on his iPad. An alarm went off, "Please report to the safety shelter. Repeat, please report to the safety shelter." It was loud and robotic. Garmadon picked up his sons and headed towards a crack on the wall. He pressed it and a door slid open on the floor. Thorn grabbed me and I let him hold me.

We walked down a long staircase and into a large metal room. There were other staircases and Lotus and Lilly were already down there. Suckerroo came sliding down a chute and popped out. None of the ninja were in the room and Lotus looked guilty about something. A screen lowered into the room and Garmadon put down Lloyd and Thorn. I wriggled out of Thorn's arms and flew to Garmadon's shoulder. He took out his iPad and a list appeared on the big screen. He typed something in and the screen showed a number that quickly grew. It stopped and a big, green 100% showed up. Garmadon looked confused and typed something else in. The screen flashed a big, red zero and Garmadon looked even more confused. Lotus came over and asked, "What's going on, what's happening?" In big, orange letters it read, LIE DETECTED. Lotus's face became pale as her father gave her a confused look. Thorn bared his teeth at Lotus and she took a deep breath, "I am not afraid of Thorn." The screen flashed again, LIE DETECTED. Garmadon shook his head at his daughter and looked even more confused. "This day becomes more puzzling by the minute." Lilly looked guilty as well and Suckerroo cocked his head at them.

Garmadon turned suddenly and glared at the girls, "What did the ninja tell you!? I will know if you are lying to me." They both paled and trembled. Lilly bit her lip and Lotus opened her mouth to speak. Garmadon stared them down and Lotus looked like she wanted to run away. I flew over to her and pushed her closer. She shot a hatred-filled look at me and Thorn. Thorn flinched like the look had hurt him physically and I knew that it caused enough pain as a physical wound. "Fine, I'll tell you. The ninja had a plan on how to stop evil and you. They discovered that the Underworld had already become an island and they sent the coordinates back to Ninjago. They notified the military and they sent a bombing squadron. They told me not to tell you and that they would take me off of this horrid rock. This is only a little bit of what the people of Ninjago are sending over here. They are going to come with more bombs, the navy, the air force and the army to get rid of this place. Oh yeah, and Lloyd is coming with me." Lotus grabbed at Lloyd and Thorn bit her. His teeth sank deep into her arm and he tried to rip it to shreds. Garmadon grabbed Lloyd and pulled away Thorn. I zoomed in front of them and zigzagged across their path. They backed away and smashed a tube of liquid on the ground. A vortex appeared and they stepped into it.

Garmadon growled in frustration and Suckerroo looked panicked. A high pitched screech came from the chute and Mikee and Mimick came out. They fluffed up their feathers. Ash fell off of them like water. They sneezed as the ash formed a cloud around them. I flew over to them and helped them brush off. Once they were free of the ash they hopped over to Suckerroo. They slicked down their feathers and trembled. Mikee was closing his eyes and shaking his head. Garmadon went over to Mikee, "Mikee, tell me what happened. We need to find a way to stop this." Mikee opened his eyes and his feathers raised, "We wanted to know why the drummers had made the beat louder, we got to the drumming house and went inside. A bomb landed directly on the house and everything within a mile was turned to ash. The sacred drums were destroyed! We looked and saw the destruction everywhere. Trees were on fire and buildings were just piles of rock and coal. The jets were going over and over, dropping hundreds of bombs. Without the drums, the balance cannot be kept and we will all die or obliterate!" Mikee was freaking out and Mimick looked just as terrified as his cousin. Suckerroo looked deeply afraid and hopeless. I flew to him and he looked at me sadly, "My brother may not survive. Tutulut is a hatchling and no doubt the people have destroyed the nursery." Garmadon looked like he was trying to remain calm and typed another thing on his iPad. The screen sparked and died. Garmadon looked at us, "They hit the main power cell." We all left the room and looked at the destruction surrounding us.

A bombing squad passed over us and went over the prison cells. They dropped ten bombs and Garmadon summoned fire. He shot it at the bombs and they all exploded in mid-air. Mikee looked at the King, "Can't we use the shadow language to kill them?" Garmadon shook his head sadly, "Without the drums, the language becomes useless and has no magic. We have to fight back!" He looked at me and pushed his sons towards me. I nodded and the four ran towards the prison. The boys stared at me and I turned into my child form. Thorn's teeth returned to normal and he asked, "What are we gonna do?" I closed my eyes and saw the future if I used my idea. Lloyd got a wicked grin on his face and he looked up at the sky. When the jets came into view, he made a green orb and aimed it at the jets. It became huge and wiped out all five of them. Thorn looked at his brother and tried to create an orb. He made one just as fast as his brother and saw another squad. He shot it and they all exploded like fireworks. He laughed and I ran towards the nursery.

The boys followed me and we got there quick. It was a pile of ash and rubble. I looked through the wreckage and found the thing we were looking for. I found a small creature that looked like a night-stalker with big black eyes with yellow instead of white; it was wearing red pants with a phoenix on it. I shook it gently and it slowly woke up. It made a small clucking noise. Lloyd and Thorn were standing behind me and I sensed they were confused. I helped the small creature up. I turned to the boys, "This is Tutulut, and he is Suckerroo's brother. He is also a night-mugger, a more powerful version of a night-stalker." Thorn waved to Tutulut and Lloyd smiled. Tutulut took a step forward and held out his ape-like hand. Thorn patted Tutulut's head and Lloyd did the same. Tutulut reached for my hand and I didn't take it. I motioned for him to follow and they all did. I saw more jets and pointed up at them. Lloyd made another orb and destroyed them. I heard roaring and saw Mortiferum Rex ripping through a large group of jets. Veno jumped up to us and he was covered in ash. He was breathing hard and I helped him sit against a rock. He calmed down and shook off the ash. "What's up, someday, huh? Mind if I join your little group?" We all nodded and he jumped up. I led our group of five along and we saw the beach. Veno looked at his bare feet and laughed, "Bubba, you got any way to make me some shoes?" I nodded and snapped my fingers. A pair of white sneakers appeared on his feet. Gloves and sneakers also appeared on Tutulut and he chirped with glee.

We found a jetty and went almost to the end. I looked and I could see the Ninjago navy. "Boys, we got a big problem. We're gonna need some help." They nodded in agreement and we saw Veno's oldest sister, Insani Filia, in her human form. She was wearing a pink and white shirt that had a picture of a lizard on it. She was wearing jeans that had a chain on it. Her hair was brown like Veno's, but she didn't have colored tips. Her eyes were a reddish green and had slits for pupils. He ran up to her and jumped in excitement, "Hi Izzy! You wanna join our group?" Veno pointed at us and I crossed my arms and smirked. She nodded and came to us.

"What's the plan godling? Go out, find the main boat, destroy it and attack Ninjago?" I rolled my eyes, "You took the words outa my mouth princess." She shook her head and put her hands on her hips, "We are so gonna get killed." I let out a laugh, "We have two powerful dragons, a night-mugger, an all-powerful godling and the two princes of the underworld, death, darkness and masters of the art of blood." Izzy sighed and gave up. I pointed a thumb at the navy. They all smiled and Veno and Izzy turned into dragons. Lloyd and Thorn climbed onto Izzy while Tutulut and I climbed onto Veno. They let out humongous war-roars and took off.

Alarms went off of the navy and a flash was seen on top of Izzy. Lloyd and Thorn turned into 8 year olds and Thorn was laughing like the world was gonna end. I could hear screams from the boats below us and I jumped off of Veno. When I hit the ship, it rocked like an earthquake because I could control all of the elements. I heard guns being loaded and soldiers surrounded me. I chuckled darkly, I had chosen a side this time and I had never felt more accepted. They all pointed their guns at me and a captain shouted out, "Listen, you little monster or whatever you are, just remove your hood and surrender." I pulled down my hood and gave them all a terrifying grin, displaying my wicked red fangs. Some of the soldiers looked afraid and I sent horrible images of torture and pain into their minds. They screamed and dropped their guns. Some of them fell to the ground. I tried to look afraid and in an innocent voice I asked, "Why are you mean people trying to destroy my home? My friends and I just wanted to have fun today and then all of the bombs fell and killed our other friends. The poor little hatchlings and the newly-born, they never even got to see the rest of our home." Some of the soldiers looked ashamed and their guns dropped. I used this to my advantage, "YOU DARE TO ATTACK A GOD! I AM THE GODLING OF DESTRUCTION, I WILL KILL YOU ALL! For attacking my home none of you will ever survive. TUTULUT DESTROY THEM NOW!" Tutulut dropped down from Veno and turned into a phoenix the size of a house. He screeched and fire erupted from his wings. It spread over the ship like a virus, infecting every bolt. He returned to normal and Veno scooped us back up. The ship exploded and so did the two beside it. I laughed and Veno let out a roar almost as loud as the explosion itself. I saw Ninjago in the distance and Veno saw it as well. He let out another roar and his sister followed.

The people of Ninjago screamed with terror when they saw us. I saw four colorful tornadoes, red, white, black and light-blue ones. I hurled myself off of Veno and landed in front of them. Lloyd and Thorn appeared beside me. Izzy and Veno returned to their human forms and walked up to me. The ninja stopped spinning and pulled off their hoods. Cole took a step forward and spoke, "What do you want? Why did you leave the Underworld?" I lunged at him and people gathered to watch. I slashed at him and ripped up his face and shirt. I raked my fangs across his arms. I jumped backwards and wiped his blood off of my face. He struggled to get up and Lloyd shot a small orb of lightning below his feet. Thorn laughed quietly and Kai stepped up to him. Thorn stuck his tongue at Kai and Kai grew angry, "What do you stupid kids want from us? Go back to your stupid island of death and war." Thorn growled and attacked Kai. He would have killed him, but Lloyd pulled him away. He snarled and bared his teeth making noises like a zombie. "YOU ORDERED THEM TO ATTACK OUR ISLAND! AND YOU DID IT ON THE DAY OF THE CELEBRATION, ON THE DAY OF PEACE!" Thorn screeched at Kai with hatred and anger. Lloyd struggled to hold back his brother and the bounty flew over. Sensei Wu appeared at the deck and shouted down to them, "Young nephews, must I teach you whose side you should be on? Lloyd Montgomery Niobee-Garmadon and Thorn Otherin Niobee-Garmadon, you get up here right now." I looked him in the eye and screamed, "Shut up you horrible old man! Shut up or I will kill you like I killed Jay!"

Lotus walked up next to her uncle and looked at her brothers with longing, "Please do it, for me." Thorn started to glow and he stomped his foot. A small earthquake struck and cracks were left around it, "I WOULD RATHER DIE A THOUSAND MORE TIMES THEN JOIN SOME ONE AS TRECHEROUS AND BACKSTABBINGLY AWFUL AS YOU!" His eyes glowed and the brothers began to chant, "Juun-juun-juun lwel'y wut al suoyy, oroxrjubr sol ruox weqby od, muno mfuyo, to suqqe beqmo lwo ber oqb lwo boeb qaswl, xumh-xumh ruox jubr, efxaswl. Juun-juun-juun lwel'y wut al suoyy, dfer af wexbox, lxeqyduyo, to suqqe beqmo lwo qaswl oqb lwo boeb ber, xumh-xumh lwo beqmokfuux, ow-ow, mwomh, ber eklox ber, mwomh, mwomh lway uol." The ground began to shake and they fell to their knees. Cracks opened in the ground and skeletons poured out. Cracker and Turbine came over to us, "What are your orders?" We all smiled, "Destroy everything and everyone." They nodded and raced back to their vehicles. They typed something in on a side screen and all of the other skeletons cheered. "Now we fight for the Underworld and for our homes, to seek vengeance!" They sped off towards the power plant and military bases. No one could stop us now.

* * *

Me: My sis is pretending to be that general that was before Scales, You dare challenge my command! She won't stop!


	21. Chapter 21 Tori, neice of evil

me: I am running out of things to say! Tori is based off of my friend. my hand hurts from smacking my sister... Warning: chacter death! i had dreams about this!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Tori, the niece of evil**

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

Zane shot ice at us and it hit Izzy. Veno turned into a dragon and blew toxic fire at him. Someone grabbed me from behind and I looked up to see an unhappy Army general. I tried to warn the others but he clamped a hand over my mouth. Some soldiers came over and electrocuted the others. Bubba and Thorn weren't affected and Thorn jumped at the soldiers. The soldier pulled out a vial of black gas and threw it at him. Thorn collapsed on the ground and started choking and gasping for breath. He writhed in pain and was shaking. They pulled out another vial and threw it at Bubba. Bubba leaped out of the way, only for another soldier to do the same. He fell to the ground and tried to transform. It wouldn't work and he started crying. They handcuffed us all and Veno had turned back into a human. He let out an ear-splitting screech that seemed to bury itself in the air. He was trying to call for help and they tied a bandana around our mouths. Thorn struggled to get away and they stabbed him with a small knife. He shrieked and they threw him at me. Thorn and I were put in a car and two other cars showed up. Veno and Izzy were riding together, while Tutulut was stuffed into a cage. He and Bubba got another car and I could hear a faint dragon's roar. The doors were slammed and Thorn and I huddled close to each other.

We got to a strange building in the middle of the desert. They drove up to a booth and showed an I.D. card to a scanner. There was also a fingerprint scanner. The general scanned his thumb and we drove into the building. Some agents pulled us out and we tried to look innocent. Thorn started crying and the agents looked at him sympathetically. The general removed my bandana but left Thorn's on. They brought us to a small room that had blue walls with clouds on it. On the door it said, _Minor suspect's room_. They brought us in there and they seated us on a beanbag chair. They unhand cuffed me but left Thorn alone. I pulled him closer to me. The general had a clipboard and some notepaper. He sat on a chair that had been brought into the room. He put the clipboard on his lap and crossed his arms. Thorn snarled at him and I put a finger to my lips. He glared at the general and became silent. The general looked intently at me and it scared me. I whimpered and pressed against Thorn. The general looked confused, "Hello, we want to know why you and your friends attacked our army. Why would you attack your own people?" Thorn snickered and I shook my head at him. "We attacked YOUR army because it was attacking OUR home without a reason. We would never attack our own people, but we attacked YOUR people in self-defense. I-I want m-my D-d-daddy." Thorn struggled to get free and I resisted the urge to help him.

An alarm went off and he led me and Thorn out of the room after releasing my brother. Some of the soldiers ran past us and the general stopped one of them. "What's going on, rookie?" The rookie saluted, "Sir, we have captured the King of the Underworld, sir." Thorn looked at the soldier, "I want my daddy!" He crossed his arms and gave them puppy-eyes. The rookie awed and the general sighed, "Take me to the king; we need to figure out a plan for destroying that disgusting place." I made fist, "That disgusting place is our HOME!" He poked me in the chest, "Listen kid, when this is over we are going to find your mother and send you to her." Thorn froze, "I hate my mother! She hates me and she only likes him and my sister! She wanted my uncle to kill me!" The rookie stared in shock, "How can a little kid hate their mother?" Thorn started crying, "I wanna go home and I wanna see daddy!" The general grabbed his shoulder and Thorn cried out in pain. I heard gun fire and loud engines outside, the skeletons were here. I heard some shouts and recognized Turbines deep skeleton voice, "Thorn, Turbine and Cracker found us!" The general raised an eyebrow at us and asked, "Who are Turbine and Cracker and why would they bring an attack force for just you and those other kids? Well, I don't care and we are going to talk to the King and find out what we want."

We went to another room and I saw my dad chained up and on his knees. He was kneeling on the ground and a spotlight was aimed at him. The general walked up to him and forced his head up. We were told to stay at the doorway and Thorn whimpered. It was barely audible but dad heard it. He tried to look over to us, but the general forced him to focus on him. The general looked back at us and smiled, "Tell me why you attacked my army." "You attacked my kingdom! You killed the hatchlings and almost wiped out entire species of my people." The general shook his head, "We didn't do that, but you did. Those monsters went crazy the second we blew up that old pile of rocks at the edge of the island. There was no way they could have known about that." Dad closed his eyes and tried to free himself but the chains around his wrist became tighter. "You destroyed the sacred drums! That keeps the balance in the Underworld and you wiped it out with your stupid bombs!" The general looked back at us and motioned for us to come forwards. We had been told to stay silent but Thorn couldn't help himself, "Daddy!" The general let go and turned back to us, "What did you call him?" I made the darkness form into a knife and cut my father's chains off. He stood up and drew his swords. The general grabbed Thorn and shook him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The general spun around to see two swords pointed at his neck. "Come over here kids." I grabbed my brother's wrist and ran over to my dad. The skeletons busted into the room at that moment and they all had machine guns. Wyplash came over, "We found some weapons. They are absolutely pathetic." The general looked angry, "Those are some of our most powerful weapons! They are not pathetic." The skeletons all snickered and Nuckel tried to eat the gun. Thorn ran over and took it. He aimed it at the general and shot him in the center of his forehead. It was a clean and perfect shot.

Thorn returned a gun to a shocked Nuckel and walked back to us, a large smile on his face, "That was awesome!" Dad picked up Thorn and we jumped onto one of the motorcycles. We took off and left the building far away. We went to another building and Dad entered it. There were a lot of wires and once in a while they would spark. We came to a room and there was a person in a tube. There was a control panel on the side and Dad started to press the buttons. The tube split and mist came out.

A girl that looked about twelve fell out and onto the floor. My father helped her up and she hugged him, "Thank you so much Uncle Gar! It was awful in there." The power died out and more chaos could be heard. Thorn pointed at the girl and shrugged. She came over to us and inspected us with interest, "Uncle Gar, are these your sons or something? They don't seem to talk much. Hi I'm Tori Wu." She held out her hand to us and we backed away. She looked at us confused and Thorn saw a wire that was sparking. He bent down and grabbed it. Electricity arched over his body and through his hair like waves. Tori shrieked and stepped away from him. Dad turned around and sighed, "Thorn put down the wire." Thorn shook his head and laughed. Dad looked at me and I shook my head. We both looked at Tori and she shook her head madly, "There is no way I am gonna touch him." Thorn dropped the wire and sparks went through his hair. He poked me and my hair became sparky too. I shot the electricity at the tube and it turned to hot goo. Thorn aimed at Tori and shocked her. He laughed and I pulled him away from her.

We got back onto the motorcycle and Thorn bared his teeth at Tori. Tori shrieked and I high-fived my twin. Tori looked at us confused, "Which is which? I cannot tell them apart." I took off my hat and it was covered in ash. I brushed it off until I could see my name again. I did the same for Thorn and he just laughed. She seemed confused, "How long have I been in there? Weren't you banished to the Underworld? Why is there so much ash on them?" Thorn stared at her and tears were in his eyes, "He escaped and now the Underworld is an island. But your (Instert words of choice) of a father ordered the whole Ninjago military, navy, and air force to destroy the Underworld." Dad growled at Thorn, "Don't use language like that, ever." Thorn looked ashamed and tried to touch the ground as we sped over it. He almost fell off and I pulled him back up. "Lloyd, keep your brother under control for me." I wrapped my arms around my brother and Tori held onto me.

I saw Jay's parent's house and so did Dad. He drove towards it. We skidded to a halt at the entrance and hopped off. Jay's parents walked over to us and Dad took off his hood and cape. He put on his sunglasses and baseball hat. His hat said, AWESOME, this caused Tori to laugh and he just gave her what's-so-funny look. He pressed a button on the bike and it started smoking and it broke down. "Ugh, of all the times to break down, it has to break down now!" Jay's father, Ed, came over and Thorn made a slitting neck motion. I shoved him and he fell. He got up and pushed me back. I bumped into Tori and she shoved me into my brother. We both toppled to the ground and glared at her. She gulped as we plowed into her. We all ended up on the ground. She glared at both of us and smacked us, "Leave me alone, you little freaks! You are the most annoying cousins ever!" We stared at her with shock that grew to anger. We both shouted in unison, "You sound just like Lotus before she betrayed us and left us for dead!" Thorn pulled out a knife he stole from the soldiers and tried to stab Tori. My dad noticed us and yelled at us, "Stop it, don't touch or make fun of my sons!" Tori put her hands on her hips, "Hello, he just tried to STAB ME! And all you care about is that I called them a freak? I just smacked them, that don't give that thing the right to try and kill me." My brother snarled and leaped onto her again.

Jay's mother, Edna, saw us and pulled us apart. "What are you kids doing? You shouldn't try to hurt each other." My brother held up the knife and I grabbed it out of his hand, cutting my hand during the process. I started crying and my brother turned on Tori, "This is your fault! If you hadn't been such a jerk we would be fine! Why must you act like your father so much?" She smiled and she must have thought of it as a compliment. Thorn looked bewildered, "What are you so happy about? That was a hardcore insult!" She frowned and red blood seeped through my clenched hand. I continued crying and Edna took my hand. "Aw, don't worry sweetheart, Edna will fix your hand up." She left and came back with a cloth and bandage. She wiped my cut and it hurt even more. She put the bandage on it and the motorcycle started up again. Ed smiled and turned to his wife, "There we go it's as good as new. This is a strange looking bike though. It looks like a skeleton motorcycle." Dad nodded and spoke again, "It is, they gave it to me as a token of my services. I spoke to someone I know and we arranged for the job to be done. It was the easiest assignment ever." Thorn stared up at Ed and Edna and smiled brightly, "It was awesome, and we got to kill a ninja. It was the funniest thing ever! Well it wasn't as funny as the time I…" I put my uninjured hand on his mouth and he was cut off.

Edna gasped, "Which ninja did you kill? You are supposed to be arrested in Ninjago for murder." Dad just smirked, "I can't be arrested because no one but you knows that it was my idea. Also because the kill wasn't made in Ninjago, it was made in the Underworld." Tori stared at Dad with horror, "I am out, and I do not want to hang out with you three anymore!" Dad grabbed her and tied her hands behind her back. "Let me go! I demand that you let me go right now! My dad is gonna kill you if you hurt me!" Thorn and I snickered, "Like, he'd even dare to take on us. We would destroy him!" Thorn beat his fist together and made a throat slitting motion again. Tori looked at the sand surrounding her feet. She blew some of her blond hair out of her face and sighed. Dad shook his head and he sat back onto the motorcycle. I hopped in and pulled my brother. Tori climbed in and leaned against the seat and she looked hopeless.

We drove off and Dad shouted back, "We killed the blue lightning ninja!" He made us go faster and we couldn't hear what they had to say. Thorn laughed and Tori stared at us in horror. I smiled back at her and she frowned. "I don't even want to be here. You guys are kidnapping me." She spotted a low flying helicopter and screamed for help. The helicopter landed in front of us and we almost crashed into it. Dad glared at Tori and the pilots exited the helicopter. Tori screamed, "Help me, this guy I've never seen before kidnapped me!" Thorn growled at Tori and she gulped.

The pilot crossed his arms, "Is this true?" Dad sighed and got off of the motorcycle, "I didn't kidnap her! This is my niece and for some reason she won't let me take her to my home." The pilot looked at Thorn and I. I waved with my good hand and smiled, "Tori, why don't you want to come with us? We just want to play with you! We never get to hang out with our cousins." Thorn nodded in agreement and leaned closer to her. Tori screeched and fell off of the bike. Thorn also slipped and landed on her. I slid off and helped him up. Tori just shook her head, "I don't know who these people are! How could I be his niece? He's only 19 years old and I am twelve! He killed one of the ninja and he comes from the Underworld." I frowned at her and turned to my dad, "Did she hit her head or something? Is that why she doesn't remember us? Tori, are you okay? You don't look okay." Dad frowned and walked over to Tori. She shrieked and tried to wriggle away. He felt her forehead and nodded, "She seems sick, we're gonna drive by the hospital anyway." The pilot stopped him, "Nothing has power, and she should just be taken home." I sprang over, "We could go to Uncle's, and my phone can track the bounty." Dad nodded and we all got into the helicopter. We took off Tori's hand cuffs and the helicopter took off. Thorn just rocked his head like he was listening to the shadows and Tori looked at him with fear. The pilot took my phone and we found the bounty by torch-fire-mountain. We landed on it and we jumped off. The helicopter flew away and Tori looked at it, her eyes filled with hopelessness.

Dad walked into the bridge and went up to the controls. He hot-wired it and it buzzed to life. No one else was on board and he went to the steering wheel. "Now let's see, how did Nya drive this thing?" He pressed a button and the bounty flew up. He turned the wheel and we flew towards the ground. "Now let's get off of this thing." We went to the side and we jumped. We all had ninja training and Thorn had experience, so we landed on our feet. Tori landed on her shoulder. Thorn laughed at her and I couldn't resist laughing at her either, "You are the daughter of a ninja trainer and you can't even land right on your feet." Thorn was dying of laughter and he almost fell down. Tori stood up and brushed the sand off of her clothes. The bounty hit the ground and shattered. I heard a scream from the wreckage and Dad looked at us with confusion, "What was that?" I looked at the wreckage, "It was Dr. Julian! I forgot that he never went with the ninja and he stayed on the bounty." Thorn fell to the ground and started to choke on the sand. Dad picked him up and patted his back. Thorn managed to calm down a bit and stopped choking. He was still laughing and then he fell asleep. I yawned too and Tori stared at me, "Looks like the ghost-boys are getting tired." I smiled at her and she took a little step back, "I like that, ghost-boy sounds cool." I felt something prick me and I fell to the ground.

(Tori's P.O.V)

I watched my cousin fall to the ground and saw a small dart in his leg. I pulled it out and inspected it. Garmadon knelt by his son and felt his head, he drew back his hand. "What happened to ghost-boy and ghost-kid?" He took the dart from me and took out an iPad made of fused bones. He held it up and scanned it. A robotic voice rang out, "Substance has been identified, according to analysis it was an exotic herb known as Panther's bane." My uncle looked panicked and I was confused, "What is Panther's bane? Is it poisonous or something?" He looked at me, "It is a rare plant that is the bane for panthers. It isn't poisonous at all, it has no toxins. Lloyd and Thorn have the power to transform and take on panther like abilities. It might kill them. We need to find anti-wolf's bane, it won't cure them, but it will help them." I crossed my arms, "Why don't we just get some anti-panther's bane then?" He shook his head, "There's no such thing. I think I might know someone who could help. I haven't seen him in years though, long before I was banished." I just shrugged and he went towards the wreckage. He found a strange metal box and tapped it. It turned into a car.

He put Thorn in and put Lloyd in next to his brother. I hopped into the passenger's seat. My uncle hot-wired it and it roared to life. "Where are we going Uncle?" He didn't bother answering and just slammed on the gas pedal. We went full speed and that was pretty fast. We got to a beach and Uncle drove straight up to the water. There was a rock and he got out and pressed it. He got back into the car. A tunnel rose from the water and he sped down it. The tunnel closed and it sunk back down into the water. The tunnel became clear and you could see all of the fish and things that have sunk to the bottom of the ocean. I thought it was amazing. Lloyd woke up and he started crying. Uncle looked back at his son and then focused back on driving. There were more tunnels and he chose one that went up. We drove into that one and appeared on a small island. The car vanished and Uncle picked up his sons. The ghost-twins looked awful and Thorn was barely breathing. I touched him and he shrieked, his eyes opened and he tried to strangle me. His eyes started glowing and he spoke in a raspy shadow-like voice, "Touch him again and he will be permanently poisoned!" His eyes closed again and my Uncle glared at me.

Someone jumped down from a tree and landed on the beach. They were wearing a jacket with the sleeves ripped off, exposing tan arms. The sweater was grey and the man was wearing long black sweatpants. Uncle smiled and spoke, "Hello Nathan, how's your life been going since I saw you?" He just shrugged, "Jarod's been sending me to get weird stuff. He makes a pretty good witch-doctor though. My life has been just okay, nothing too exciting." He pointed at me, "Who is that? Is she your brother's daughter? How is Coco anyway? I haven't seen my foster sis since she went to live with you and your bro." Lloyd woke up and my Uncle put him down. He struggled to stay up and I caught him by the shoulder. He screeched in pain. He fell and his eyes glowed. I tried to help him up, but he shot fire at me and burned me. That's when the ninja showed up.

* * *

Thorn: the author got captured so Review! OMG the ninja showed up!


	22. Chapter 22 to summon chaos

Thorn: Bubba was captured last chapter and i am here!

* * *

Chapter 22: To summon chaos that had to be done.

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

My arm felt like fire and I could barely breathe. I saw the samurai suit land and Kai, Zane, Cole, Rose, Uncle Wu, and Nya jumped down from it. My mother jumped down from it also. Tori tried to help me up but I shot fire at her again. Nathan grabbed me and held me. Nathan waved to my mother, "Sup, little sis! You never spoke or wrote to me since you left us. The boys and I all missed you. I am assuming that this is your son, uh Lloyd." He read my hat and I nodded. My mother came over to us and Nathan handed me to her. I tried to get free, but I was too sick to escape. "HELLO SISTER! COCO, HOW COME YOU NEVER CAME AND VISITED ME AND THE BOYS!" A guy walked out of the trees and he was wearing a grey shirt and black sweatpants as well. He had a necklace with a bone at the end. He looked extremely happy and his head rocked like he was listening to music in his mind. He had black crew-cut hair and deep blue eyes. My mother muttered something, "I told him not to call me that." "I CAN HEAR YOU!" Nathan face-palmed and he stared at his older brother in embarrassment. I coughed and Jarod turned his attention to me. He reached out to me and I growled. "Hmm, little blood-bender we got here, might even…" He touched my shoulder and froze. My mother brought up my sleeve and I yanked away and she dropped me. I scrambled away.

Dad pulled me up and I held his arm. Thorn woke up and squirmed out of Dad's grip. He looked at everyone and whimpered. I could see the Underworld in the distance. A large plane was flying over to it. I saw Tori walking towards her father and I hissed at her, "You're a traitor, just like everyone else." She shook her head, "I'm sorry ghost-boy, but today isn't your lucky day. Your home will be destroyed unless the Underworld surrenders." Dad looked at them in despair, "Is this what you really want? You want all of these innocent creatures to die? You want everything there to be dead and destroyed? You want everything to be extinct and eliminated? You want the balance to be broken?" Zane stepped up, "Those monsters have killed thousands of people." "But people have killed millions of them! They were all ready to be unbanished and to leave if they wanted to. Most of them are the descendants of the monsters that were banished; they have never even hurt anything. Now, because of you, all of them are going to die and the balance in the Underworld was destroyed too. The first things to be blown up were the sacred drums. The next thing was the nursery, all of the hatchlings were destroyed and the only surviving one was captured and taken away to be experimented and tortured."

Thorn stared at the ninja and he collapsed on the ground. I felt sick and started coughing again. Thorn's breathing became slow and Cole walked over to him. Dad knelt down and Jarod pushed Cole aside. Dad picked up Thorn we brought him to a house in the center of the island. We laid him down and it became dark. Jarod looked at his watch, "IT IS FREAKING LATE! WELL, GOOD NIGHT PEOPLE, I AM SO TIRED NOW." Jarod and Nathan went to their own rooms and we all found some. I shared a room with Dad. Nya shared a room with my mother and Rose, Uncle shared a room with Zane and Tori and then Kai and Cole got the last room. I fell asleep quickly.

(Tori's P.O.V)

I did my job and then I went back to sleep. It was wrong, but it had to be done. As I fell asleep the memory played over and over in my head. I felt horrible but I knew that it had to be done.

It had to be done.

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

I woke up in the middle of the night to a nightmare. My dad was awake and he was looking at me with concern, "Are you alright? You looked like you were having a bad nightmare." I sat next to him and he pulled me onto his lap. He held me and I leaned against him, "In my nightmare, Thorn died. Thorn was sleeping and then someone came over and made him drink poison. Then I was taken away and had to stay with the ninja again. Lotus was dating Kai in my dream and it was gross. They kept making out and stuff. A voice was in my dream and it kept saying that Thorn would die and that my life would be ruined and that the ninja would find out about my scratch on my shoulder." I looked up at dad and he spoke, "That's not going to happen, well the Lotus and Kai part probably will, but the rest won't happen. I promise that Thorn isn't going to die and I promise that I will always love you."

(Garmadon's P.O.V)

Lloyd nodded and I held onto him. He fell asleep on me, but I didn't put him back onto his bed. I held him for a long time. When I started to get tired I put him back. I would uphold that promise to Lloyd. I fell asleep.

I was barely asleep for an hour when I heard Lloyd wake up again. I sat up and he came over to me. I held him again until he was asleep and I put him in bed. I woke up later and walked out of the room. Jarod was already up and he was making breakfast. I went over to him and he smiled, "Sup, Lloyd couldn't sleep huh?" I sighed and nodded. Jarod just shrugged, "Never had kids so I can't give advice, but I might one day. That day would be awesome!" I stared at him in shock; I never thought that I'd hear him say something like that. He laughed nervously, "I didn't mean to say that out loud." I heard a familiar voice behind me, "That is so gross." I held back a laugh as Lloyd walked over. I rubbed his head, "You really had a dream about Lotus an…" I was cut off because Lloyd covered his ears with his hands and said loudly, "I can't hear you!" Jarod started to laugh and I did too.

Lloyd put his hands down and went to go wake up everyone else. He went into Kai and Cole's room. A loud crash was heard and Lloyd walked out with a big smile. Kai walked out and he was rubbing his head, "Lloyd, you shouldn't wake people up like that!" Lloyd just shrugged and went behind me. Lloyd walked into the other room. This time there was a splash and Lloyd came running out of the room, a furious Tori on his heels. He ran around Kai and went outside. Tori followed and a playful scream was heard. I shook my head, kids will be kids. I went outside and saw that Tori was trying to tackle Lloyd.

She got him on the ground and held his arms down. Tori looked him straight in the eye, "You're it, no tag backs!" She jumped off of him and he glared at her. I saw Zane walking on the beach with Cole. Lloyd spotted them and sneaked over, his skin matching the white sand. He jumped onto Cole, who screamed and fell over. "TAG, you're it! No tag backs!" Lloyd stepped off of him and Cole shook his head, "I wasn't even playing, so you are still it." Lloyd crossed his arms, "I already tagged you! Just tag Zane or Kai." Cole sighed and tried to touch Zane. Zane leaped out of the way, "I am going to win, and no one will tag me." Zane dodged all of Cole's attempts and ran off. Kai saw Zane and Cole running towards him and he squeaked. Cole tackled him; Cole shouted with victory, "You're it! No tag backs!" Kai ran at me and I sidestepped him. He swung his arm and I ducked. Lloyd ran over and tripped Kai. I jumped back as he almost landed on me.

Thorn walked out and he looked tired. Kai tried to tag him and Thorn bent back. He fell down and Kai tagged him. Thorn looked confused and he looked at me. I explained to him, "They're playing tag." He nodded and walked over to Tori. She was kneeling on a rock that was in the water. The water looked about 10 feet deep and she was staring into it. He snuck up behind her and shoved her in. She screamed as she fell into the water. Thorn just walked away, he wasn't laughing, which I found strange. He came over to me so I picked him up. "You okay Thorn?" He just shrugged and put his head on me. I saw Nya, Rose, My brother, and Misako walking towards everyone. Tori was trying to catch Zane and he was laughing, he must have turned on his funny switch. Tori waved to them and this distracted Zane. She tackled him to the ground and cheered with victory.

My brother shook his head at his daughter while Nya and Misako laughed. Rose stared at the kids with longing. I knew that she missed her son. I didn't know who her son was, but I had an idea of who it was.

(Bubba's P.O.V)

I was chained to the walls in every direction. My arms, legs, neck, stomach, shoulders, calves, and chest were all shackled and surging with electricity. I was trying to look for a way to escape. The ninja would help me, but I didn't want to have to be rescued by mere mortals and a machine. Tears were streaming down my face. None of the soldiers or agents would approach me. They were scared of my glowing green eyes, blood-red fangs, and the feeling of coldness and darkness that radiated from me. I wished that I could turn into a Luma.

I tried to transform and needles shot from the shackles. I screeched in pain, they were covered in god's bane. I began to cry and my sobs echoed through the room. The needles receded and I felt better. I looked at the window that was in front of me and saw an agent staring at me with sadness. I mouthed, help me, they are hurting me. The women nodded and entered the room. I smiled and tugged on my chains. They tightened and huge volts of lightning shot through them. I screamed in shock and the woman put her hand to her mouth. When the lightning was gone she came over and unlocked my chains. My hood was up, so she didn't see my face. She pulled me up and took me out of the room.

"You poor dear, people shouldn't treat children like that, even if they are the enemy. I will take you home, would you like that?" I nodded and trembled, the bane was still taking its awful effect on me. She brought me out of the building and I turned back, "What about my brother and sister? They are still trapped inside. So is my pet. Izzy and Veno are gonna get hurt!" I lied that they were my siblings to make her agree. She nodded and led me to her car. She went back to the building and returned with the three. Tutulut was still in his cage and Veno looked really dizzy. Izzy was helping her youngest brother stand. They got into the car and Veno looked at me hopelessly, "We're never gonna win the war." I glared at him and he flinched, "We have to win, they killed almost everyone! We will win and Ninjago will pay for what they have done." The woman stared at us in shock, "You three are too young…" She was cut off because I jumped up in anger, "There are four of us! Tutulut counts and we are not too young. Ninjago is the cruelest place and they killed the innocent creatures of our home!" The wind blew and the car shuddered. Veno shrieked like a dragon and a loud roar answered him. I made the car burst and we jumped out.

We saw Mortiferum Rex flying and he landed next to us. Suckerroo, Mimick, and Mikee hopped off and came to us. Mortiferum Rex turned into a 30 year old man with black hair. His eyes looked normal and they were dark brown. His shirt was black and said, KING, on it. Izzy ran over to him and hugged him. Veno still looked dizzy and he almost fell. The god's bane wore off and I healed him. He perked up instantly and returned to his hyper, jumpy self. "Hi, what's up is the Underworld okay?" Veno jumped up to his father and his father gently pushed him away. "Hello Veno, no, the Underworld is being evacuated and it is almost completely destroyed." We all frowned and the sky became dark. Mikee screeched and Mimick huddled next to his cousin.

My vision went red and I used my powers.

I summoned chaos.

* * *

me: OMG what will i do? REVIEW! What did tori do to her cousin?

Thorn: i liked being the author person.

Me: 2 bad 2 sad.


	23. Chapter 23 the elements attack

me: Hello people! i am awesome! Check out my poll! I do not own Ninjago or Rose. this chappie is kinda violent... and gross.

* * *

**Chapter 23: The elements attack**

(Bubba's P.O.V)

The sky became pitch black and the clouds swirled. I clenched my fist and the wind whirled around me. The shadows swirled around me as well and the ground began to shake. Mortiferum Rex turned back into a dragon and everyone climbed back onto him. He shot up and flew back to the Underworld. I heard them calling my name and I roared with rage. I floated up and a column of light surrounded me. Ninjago started ripping itself apart; earthquakes rocked through it; volcanoes erupted; blizzards blew throughout the ice regions and lightning and rainstorms pounded the cities.

I heard the people scream and cry out in fear and pain as their home suffered the same way as the Underworld had. I laughed and it echoed throughout the whole island. The people screamed in fright as my voice rang through the air, "You have displeased me and you shall suffer for your disappointing actions. I am Bubba, the godling of chaos, destruction, future, nightmares, and the elements! You have destroyed the beings that worship me and now you will feel their pain! You have disrespected the most powerful creature to ever be seen on the face of this world!" I looked around and saw some people gathering around to watch me. They were begging me to stop and I just laughed. A portal opened from the sky and I was sucked into it. The chaos started to fade and I screamed in disbelief.

Strong and powerful, but small hands grabbed me and pulled me into a ginormous mansion. The light that radiated from it seared my exposed skin and blinded me. They brought me to a dark room and put me on a large bed. I tried to see who had brought me there, but my eyes hurt from the light. I began to cry and the two people just watched me. One of them spoke; they had a girlish voice that seemed to have a slight echo, "God-boy, why do you cry? You are safe now in the home of the gods." I stopped crying and blinked, my vision returning, "Why did you take me here? Where am I? Why did you stop my chaos?" My vision returned and I saw two young women with flowing, white dresses. One had purple hair while the other looked a bit older and had brown hair with leaves in it. The purple one had fangs and the other one had a wreath of twigs on her head. I groaned this was going to be a long day.

The older one cupped her hands around my face and smiled, "We have taken you to palatium deorum, and you have interfered with the future so we had to remove you from the human realm. Your chaos was wiping out the good people of Ninjago and we all love the nice people. I am Treesiah and this is Tempora." I jerked away and jumped back, "I AM THE GODLING OF THE FUTURE! I HATE THE PEOPLE OF NINJAGO! THEY ARE HORRID AND CRUEL! Get away from me!" I screamed and Tempora jumped back in fear. Treesiah's hand flew to her throat and she reached for me again. I shrieked and ran out of the room. I ran through the halls and got lost. I bumped into someone and fell down. It was an old man and I recognized him instantly. I scrambled away and whimpered.

The old man frowned at me and smiled as Treesiah came running over. Treesiah smiled back and looked down at me. "Little one, do not fear us. I know that you are a little upset and I…" I cried loudly and she stopped talking. The old man stared down at me with no emotion at all. The old man looked over at Treesiah, "My love, I have not seen you since our sons turned a year old. I see that you have found Bubba. He is a trouble-maker, a real handful." I gagged, he called her his love. "I hate to interrupt your romantic reunion, but do you two know how to get out of here? I have to go destroy some horrible people and go find my protectors. They probably miss me and I have some ninja to wreak havoc on." I smiled and nodded as they stared at me. I sighed, "Can I leave now? It as boring as Sensei Wu in this place, I want to leave." The old man smiled, "Well, I guess that means you find this place interesting." I stared at him, "That was not what I meant, this place sucks!" I stood up and tried to walk away, but Treesiah grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Child, I sense much pain and sorrow in your heart." I bared my fangs and she jumped, "I have no heart, my soul is filled with so much horrible, sorrowful, mind-wrecking pain. My body is filled with cold and shadow." She looked heartbroken as I finished and was struck speechless. The old man spoke, "Treesiah, he is an evil and hatred filled being, he has turned, such as our son, Garmadon." I snarled, "I am not evil! I am only trying to save the people who respect and honor me as their TRUE god! Garmadon isn't turned anymore! He cares as much as I do about his kingdom! I am the most powerful and you horrible things are not the true gods!" The light around me evaporated and turned into liquid darkness. A person picked me up by my collar and I struggled to get away. "Relax Bubba, it's just me." I stopped struggling and the familiar person put me down. I turned around to see Garmadon. He had shadows swirling around him and wisps of darkness snaked off of him. He radiated the feeling of death and darkness and shadows. He had his hood up and his cape was waving like there was a slight breeze.

He looked behind him and I saw Lloyd. Lloyd waved to me and I smiled back. Lloyd looked like a glow-in-the-dark toy. Treesiah looked frozen and seemed to be paralyzed with shock. The old man looked at Garmadon with despair, "My son, what has become of you?" Lloyd looked confused and looked up to his father. Garmadon froze, not wanting to speak. I decided to burst the bubble of silence, "So… I hate to interrupt the reunion, but this is boring and I really don't want to be here… what's up Lloyd, this is Treesiah and the 1st Spinjitzu master." The 1st Spinjitzu master glared at me and I glared at him, my solid green eyes gleaming with hatred. I spun around and transformed into a Luma. I placed myself next to Lloyd's shoulder and he petted me.

Treesiah got over her shock and tried to place a hand on Garmadon. He backed away and pulled his son with him. "Don't touch me, Treesiah, I don't like that." The Spinjitzu master frowned at Garmadon and turned his attention to Lloyd, "So this is the destined green ninja, the next spinjitzu master. How do you like being a ninja, little one?" Lloyd's eyes glowed and his teeth turned into canines, "I hated being a ninja, I am not a ninja and never will be! I am not the green ninja! I never wanted to be a ninja either!" Lloyd's eyes became red and his green light turned black. Garmadon put his hands on his son's shoulders, "Lloyd, just calm down, everything's gonna be okay. You aren't gonna be a ninja, okay? I won't let them take you and kill Thorn like they think they can." Lloyd returned to normal and he cried silently. Garmadon picked him up and Lloyd began to calm down.

I used my powers to make lightning mold into the shape of letters, it said, WTH just happened? Creator **(that's what I'm gonna call the 1****st**** Spinjitzu master from now on)** looked surprised and hurt by Lloyd's reaction. "Why wouldn't he want to be the greatest ninja? This makes no sense." Garmadon shook his head, "Why don't you think about the prophecy? Here, I'll recite it for you; one ninja will rise above the others and become the green ninja, and it will be their destiny to defeat the dark lord. Who do you think the dark lord is? It's his father and in other words, he was told that he had to kill me. He doesn't want to and my brother just kept telling him that he had to until he accepted it. Luckily, I went and got my daughter and we brought him to the Underworld, where we belonged." I crossed my points and then pointed to the lightning letters, "HELLO, LOOK OVER HERE!" They looked and Garmadon laughed. Lloyd smiled and I made the letters change shape, Sensei Wu is crazier than a night-stalker without tomatoes! Lloyd cracked up and Garmadon held in his laughter and smiled. Creator and Treesiah stared at me in disbelief. I shrugged and flew around them, creating a ring of fire. "Now you are trapped in the ring of fire! Jump through it and you win a prize!" Lloyd stared at me like I was crazy.

I waved my points around, "What? This is what they did in the circuses back then." Lloyd laughed at me, "I think that they have a hoop that's on fire and standing up straight and then you have to jump through it, not out of it." I sat on the floor and my points slumped. I crawled around the floor and the fire vanished. I stood up and my squishy legs almost went into my body. A tiny ring of fire appeared in front of me and I totted towards it. I leaped through it and Lloyd cracked up again. I earned a giggle from Treesiah. I bowed and tripped over my own point. I fell backwards and squirmed around. I couldn't get off of the floor and my points waved uselessly in the air. I felt like a pillow and it didn't help that they were laughing at me. Treesiah bent down and picked me up. Her nails dug into my black, soft, play-dough-like body. I wiggled around, trying to free myself from her grip.

She held me out to Creator and spoke to him, "Feel how soft and squishy Bubba is. He feels like a little pillow." Creator reached out to me and I flew out of her hands. I zoomed behind Lloyd and Garmadon. "I am not getting touched by that guy today!" I waved my points in an oh-no-he-didn't way. Garmadon put Lloyd down.

(Garmadon's P.O.V)

I watched the two people in front of me. They turned their attention from Bubba to my son. I pulled him closer to me and glared at them. Lloyd looked confused and he was looking at the people I knew and hated. They may have been my parents, but they were not my mother and father. Treesiah looked at Lloyd and asked, "Who is this? He is your son, and you have a daughter as well?" I stayed silent and Bubba stopped playing around. Treesiah smiled, "We are glad that you have decided to follow your brother's footsteps." The darkness around me swelled and anger filled my mind, "Well at least I wasn't the one who banished my brother, tried to banish my son and giving up my daughter so that I could teach ninja and hide the weapons. You have no idea how awful that man really is! He is not my brother and you are not my parents." I picked up my son, "Lloyd, we're getting out of here, Bubba follow me." I stormed out of the room and went to the meeting room.

The other gods and goddesses were already seated and Creator took his place at the highest throne. I took my place at the end, a smaller throne in the shadows. I took out my iPad and started to do the checklist thing, all of the monsters were labeled that they were no longer on the island. Creator started talking and I barely listened, as much of the other gods did. Bubba sat on my shoulder, murmuring insults about Wu and creator. Some of them were really good and I almost started laughing. Then Bubba said one that was really funny and I laughed softly. The other gods turned to look at me and the god of blacksmith asked, "What is so funny about Ninjago being destroyed?" I laughed harder and Lloyd just shrugged. Lloyd seemed uncomfortable around the gods and I wrapped an arm around him. Creator sighed, "I apologize for my son's humor. It appears that because it was his kingdom that started the war…" I leaped up and slammed my hands on the table that was in the room, "Ninjago started the war, and they attacked my kingdom on the day of the celebration! Everything about Ninjago being destroyed is funny, especially when you hate the people there and the person who created it."

I sat back down and added one thing, "By the way… I am not your son… you may be my sire but I am not your son." Lloyd leaned against me and I pulled him back onto my lap. They all stared at me in horror and I watched Lloyd play with my iPad. I just shrugged, but they continued to stare. Tempora was the first to change from shock that turned into anger, "If you think that then you are the fool. You are evil and do not deserve to be a god. How did you even become one? Your brother and father were born mortals, as were you!" Lloyd looked at her and his eyes glowed, he began to speak in a raspy voice, "You dare speak when it is not thy turn? By the dragon's wish, I heeded your commands and for this goddess it is her last stand." Wind began to blow and Tempora shrieked. She started to morph and I turned Lloyd away. I looked away also, but when I turned back, she had turned into a small bird.

Creator focused on me and made a grabbing motion. I held onto my son harder and Lloyd began to transform. I let go of him and he got off of me. There was a flash and he turned into a panther. Lloyd dug his claws into the floor and he was dragged towards Creator. Creator snapped his fingers and Lloyd appeared in front of him. He snapped again and Lloyd turned back into a child again. I tried to stand up, but straps came out of the throne and held me down. I struggled to get free and Lloyd was trying to escape from Creator. Creator ran his hand along my son's face and Lloyd passed out. He held Lloyd and Treesiah took my son from him, "Poor little child, you have seen much evil and that is not where you belong. You belong with light and peace, not shadows and war." I shouted at her, "No he doesn't! He belongs with me! Release me and give me my son!" The straps ripped and I stood up, darkness spreading across the room with my anger. The whole room went black and I turned into a shadow. I grew larger and my eyes glowed purple. The other gods screamed in fear. The darkness seemed to revive Lloyd and he woke up.

The darkness wrapped itself around Lloyd and pulled him towards me. I returned to my normal self. I pulled Lloyd close to me and retook my place. The darkness faded and the other gods looked weak and tired. I pulled my hood down lower so no one could see my face. It was so low that Lloyd could barely see it and he was right underneath me. The goddess of love, Jade, looked the same as before, love could end in darkness, as I should know. She shot an intrigued look at me, "Was that really necessary? Who is the boy's mother? She was an unlucky girl, and I must say that with all my heart." I sank further into my chair and made the shadows darker. I could see in the dark and Lloyd could too at will. "I guess she was, but that doesn't mean that she loves two out of three of our children. She hated the third one so much that it drove him completely insane."

Lloyd looked up at me, "Thorn never did anything wrong, did he? He took his punishment, all of the nightmares he has every night. I think he still has them too. Why would my mother hate him then?" I shook my head and replied, "She just wanted one normal son or a son that could act completely normal most of the time and Thorn isn't normal and it is impossible for him to act normal, so she hates him for the way he acts and not for he is." Amoura, the goddess of mothers and marriage gasped.

(Thorn's P.O.V)

Dad and Lloyd had left earlier this morning. Jarod made me go to sleep again, but when I closed my eyes I would see memories I wished I could erase. So I just laid there and stared at the ceiling. I had turned into a panther while showing Jarod my powers and now I felt worse than I had ever felt before. I had never gotten sick that much and it was only because of possession. I had gotten hurt while I was still looking for Lloyd. I remember the four weeks I had known No-na. **(No-na had lied that it was 4 years) **It had been four years without people and then I stumbled upon No-na and tried to kill him. This was a more pleasant memory and I let it play through my mind.

(Flashback)

I was covered in blood and I was running through scattered canyon. I heard the helicopters and the police cars zooming after me. I heard gunshots and I saw a crevice. I jumped into it and hid. I waited until they were all gone and I hugged my knees. I shook with guilt and fear. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and pulled away of what was left of my shirt. My clothes were torn and splattered with blood and dirt. I saw a puddle in the cave and I crawled over to it. It was brownish and had algae growing in it, but I didn't care. I hadn't had a drink of water in a week and I haven't had food in over a month. I scooped up some water and drank it. It was the worst water ever, but I was so thirsty I didn't care. My arm shot with pain again and I looked at it. It was my scratch. It shot with pain again and I fumbled to take out my life stones. I used them and I felt really tired. I hadn't slept in days, but I had to keep running. If I stayed in one place for over an hour I would be caught.

I walked out of the cave and stayed to the shadows. I could barely walk but I pushed myself on. I walked for hours. The minutes turned to hours and the hours turned to days and the days felt like months. The days dragged on and on and I must've walked for a week without stopping. I walked all the way to the woods before I collapsed. I lay on the ground in the middle of nowhere and drifted into unconsciousness.

I woke up and saw the helicopter going over the forest. I scrambled out of the open and hid under a tree's roots. If someone had been through about a day of what I had been through, they would have committed suicide. I looked at the machete in my hand and brought it up. I crawled out of my hideout and fell to my knees. I brought up the machete again and closed my eyes. I felt something grab my hand and yank the blade away. Another blade appeared in my hand and I whipped it in front of me, I tried to see the person, but my vision went blurry. I tried to stand up, but I was too tired and weak to move. I fell to the ground and the person picked me up. I was the same height as them and I took a guess that I was about 18. I gave up and the person brought me into a house.

Another person helped them carry me and I could vaguely hear what they said. I heard the words evil, uncle, cousin and weapons mentioned a lot, but I lost interest and everything faded into a blur and or murmurs. Then they said something that brought me back to reality, "What about his brother, Lloyd?" I shot up and reached for my weapon. I grabbed my sword. I clearly saw who the two people were. One was a 20 year old boy with brown hair and black glasses; he was holding a weird square thing with buttons on it. The other was an older woman with really dark brown hair and she looked older, maybe into her fifties. The woman looked terrified while the boy looked relived. "Whoa, calm down, everything's going to be okay, you're safe now, we are going to help you." The boy spoke clearly and slowly, like he was talking to a wild animal. I shook my head and backed away. The woman glared at her son, "This has done no good at all! He is wild and crazy! I don't care if he is your cousin. He may be your father's brother's son, but he is not my family!" I was confused and wanted to speak, but I hadn't spoken in almost 4 years. The last time I had tried to speak, it had made my throat feel like fire for weeks and it still hurt.

The boy approached me and held up his hands, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to help you. Do you remember me? I am your cousin, I am No-na. You'll be okay, just put down the sword and it's alright." I shook my head again and kept the sword in place. There was no way that this guy was my cousin. I thought for a moment and then I remembered him from my time I lived with my dad in the Underworld. I dropped the sword and nodded. He smiled but I didn't smile. I kept an expressionless face as he picked up my swords. His mother crossed her arms, "Take off your hood. I want to know what you look like." I pulled my hood lower and she walked over to me. Shadows spoke to me and I lost it. I growled at her and my eyes began to glow. The shadows gasped as the room was engulfed by light.

Once the shadows were gone, I fell to my knees. The light disappeared and No-na was shaking me. I looked up at him and tried to talk, but when I did, nothing would escape and my throat burned in pain. No-na frowned at me, "I forgot your name, and you can talk to us." I shook my head and tried to remember what my name was. I remembered it quickly and tried to speak again, "T-t-h-o-or-n." I managed to slowly say it; I could barely remember how to talk! No-na nodded, "Your name is Thorn, right?" I nodded again; it felt so good to have someone say my name to me again.

His mother stared at me, "You have a strange name boy. That's what you are a crazy and evil person, just like your father." I glared at her and spoke in a hoarse voice **(Me: I imagined that it sounded like the geonosian queen from the clone wars!),** "I am nothing like my father! I hate him! He did this to me and abandoned me and took me away from my brother. He ruined my life and so did my uncle for ruining his life and my mother for giving me and my brother up so she could study stupid legends about stupid prophecies and… and…" I passed out and hit the ground.

I woke up the next morning and heard No-na and his mother arguing. She was going on about something, "No-na, why do you care about this horrible kid? Why don't you ever go to your father and train to become a ninja. I heard that they recruited your other cousin and he became the most powerful ninja. Imagine what you could do! Take your cousin with you and bring him to the ninja. Make him happy and bring him back to the Underworld, where he belongs. Or when you go to fight your uncle you can bring your cousin with you and give your uncle his son back." "He doesn't want to be with his father or my father, he hates them both! I don't want to be a ninja, I just want to live a normal life and be a technician or something! I hate my father too! Listen to me; I want to make Thorn happy and to make him become normal again." "He's never going to be normal! You and your father's family are all abnormal freaks! You know what No-na; get out of her, just GET OUT! Until you get rid of this boy and rejoin your father, you are never allowed to come back!" No-na smiled and crossed his arms, "You know what, I will. Thorn, grab your backpack, we're getting out of here and we'll find your brother and Slick, my dog." I jumped up and felt really happy, but I never smiled. He waited for me and I slung my pack over my shoulder and grabbed my swords. He had his laptop.

We walked out of the house and walked for hours.

(End of flashback)

* * *

me: that was awesome! REVIEW! Geez... No-na's mom was mean.


	24. Chapter 24 the 3rd darkest secret

Me: I luv writing! To LoriWindNinja: **YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUTA ME!** I was unprepared for that... It was refreshing. i do not own ninjago or Rose, she belongs to Ninja Panda 125 Warning: MAJOR character death and violence!

* * *

**Chapter 24: The third darkest** **secret, but Tori, why?**

(Tori's P.O.V)

I felt awful all day and I felt even worse after Thorn tried to have fun. He was just sitting down in the shadows and crying. I sat on the other side of the room, guilt eating away at my heart. Everyone else had gone to the other side of the island to try and contact No-na and Lotus back at Ninjago. I had volunteered to stay with Thorn because no one else wanted to stay with him. He stopped crying for a minute and looked over at me, "Why Tori, what did I do wrong? How could you do this to me? I thought… I thought… you liked… me. Tell Daddy and Lloyd… that I love… them and … tell… Bubba it… was not… it was not… was not…" His words trailed off as he slumped to the floor. I put my hands on my face and cried with regret, at least now I would get my reward and the Underworld would be destroyed. I took out a can and a pack of matches. I poured the gasoline on my cousin and saw him choke on the fumes. I lit all of the matches and threw them onto him. I ran out of the room and bashed into my uncle.

He threw me at the wall, "How… could… you?" He shook with grief and kicked me to the floor. He burst into black flames and grabbed my throat. The flames left no marks but they burned as much as a normal fire, but a little bit hotter. "Tori… why, how… could y-you? W-w-why w-would you k-k-kill Thorn, w-why would y-you k-kill m-my s-s-son?" I couldn't breathe and Lloyd was standing behind his father, unaffected by the flames. He let go and dropped me. The flames sizzled away and Lloyd was crying. Garmadon fell to his knees and sobbed. Lloyd was glowing gold and green fire surrounded him. My uncle backed away from his son. My father walked into the room and pulled his brother up. Uncle almost collapsed again and Lloyd seemed to explode with golden light. The light vanished and he was gone. My father turned on my uncle, "What the (insert word of choice) were you doing to my daughter!?" Uncle just stared at him and shook his head before walking away. He shouted out one thing, "What do you think happened? She played a ninja move." I felt tears streaming down my face as he ran off. My father saw my tears and muttered, "You didn't…" I nodded and turned away. I ran out of the hall and went outside. I saw a skeleton truck **(IDK what they are called)** and my uncle climbed onto it.

I ran over to the vehicle as the wheels turned into skis and they sped over the water and towards the Underworld. I had wanted to jump onto it but it went too fast. A dark beam shot up from the Underworld and it exploded, the circle of light growing and it was coming towards us. I turned around to see my father standing behind me, his mouth was hanging open and he spoke, "Tori get down!" I fell to the ground and my father wrapped his arms around me. I felt a searing pain and I saw a bright flash.

Once the pain was gone, I opened my eyes. I stood up and shook my father. He wouldn't wake up but he had a pulse. Aunt Misako came over and shook my father also. "Is my dad gonna be alright, auntie?" She looked serious but also had sadness in her eyes, "He and the other ninja are all like this, they should wake up in a few hours. Garmadon must've been really upset to use that power. It is supposed to be as dangerous as a true potential." I hated to make her feel worse, but I had to explain, "Uncle Garmadon is upset because I… I p-poisoned Thorn and then I lit him on f-f-fire." My aunt nodded and looked a little happier. She noted my confusion, "I didn't hate him, but he did so many terrible things that I couldn't forgive him. I have never regretted anything more than choosing Garmadon instead of Wu. I also regretted having those three children. I caused so much evil to rise and it was my fault that so many people were killed." I heard an escaped cry from behind us and saw Lloyd standing there. He started crying and Misako looked ashamed, "Lloyd, I love you! I was talking about Thorn and Garmadon, not you!" She went over and hugged him and he cried harder, but couldn't move because of shock.

My father woke up and I hugged him. He saw Misako trying to calm Lloyd down without success, "Hello Lloyd, where did you go? Misako, is that really true about what you said? You wanted to pick me?" Misako nodded and Lloyd struggled to get away. He became free and fell onto the ground. He started babbling about something, "Daddy and Thorn… right… traitor… kill…Underworld… no more… my brother." He hugged his knees and just stared at the ground. Misako picked up her spaced out son and he didn't struggle. He just looked expressionless and his eyes were filled with hopelessness and sorrow. I had heard a saying before, a man can last two weeks without food, a week without water, seven minutes without air but for a second without hope. Lloyd had no hope left and I could easily tell how hard it would be to resist killing himself.

Lloyd closed his eyes and just fell asleep. Darkness filled the air as the Underworld restored itself. I saw a faint glow coming from his sleeve and pointed at it. Misako rolled up her son's sleeve and gasped. On his shoulder were two jagged but identical green lines. My aunt looked like she was about to cry and I asked her, "Is that a snake bite?" My father nodded, "He has suffered the same way as Garmadon. Lloyd has been nipped by the Great Devourer." I stared in horror at my cousin. He just looked at us and hung his head, "That was my third darkest secret." My aunt hugged Lloyd while he trembled. I heard an angry voice filled with scorn, "Aw, how touching, give me what belongs to me. Don't try to claim him, I heard the whole thing."

I saw my uncle and he was not a happy dude. Lloyd struggled and Misako let him go. Lloyd ran into his father's arms and Garmadon clutched his son. "Lloyd, I should've done more, I could've saved Thorn and prevented all of this. I am so sorry." My cousin just ignored all of the words being thrown at him and shook his head. Nya and the others came out of the jungle and gasped. Nya smiled and cried. I turned around and saw…

* * *

Me: NOOOOO Thorn is gone! Review! LoriWindNinja... that was funny though! Misako is awful right? Poor little Lloyd...


	25. Chapter 25 lightning returns

me: Thorn is dead... more violence in this chappie! To LoriWindNinja... this will make you happy! I do not own ninjago and Rose belongs to Ninja Panda 125, i hope you like the twist with Rose.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Lightning returns**

(Nya's P.O.V)

I saw Jay standing behind Tori. I ran over to him and we hugged each other. "Jay, you're back! What happened to you?" Jay rambled out his story, "Well, after I fell off of Veno a shadow watched me die. Then after I died, a goddess took my body to the gods' home and they brought me back to life. I saw Garmadon and Lloyd and the first Spinjitzu master and…" Garmadon shouted out, "Shut up, you're gonna make us explode!" I glared at him and hugged Jay again. Kai, Cole and Zane came over and hugged Jay as well. Rose stared at Jay in confusion, "Is this the ninja of lightning who died because of Garmadon's orders to Bubba to order Veno to kill him?" Garmadon groaned, "Why would you tell them that? You know what Rose, no kid for you." Rose cried, "But I want my son!" Garmadon just laughed, "He doesn't know you, he hates you because you are one of the ninja, he doesn't even know that he had parents and he thought he was formed by good and evil's first collision. Lloyd, are you okay? Lloyd, Underworld to Lloyd."

My mouth dropped open, "Rose, your son is…Bubba?" Rose nodded, "I was supposed to marry the 1st spinjitzu master, but I fell in love with Cody and Cody was the Overlord. I was one of the greatest good and he was the greatest evil. Bubba doesn't know because he was turned into 9 year old seconds after he was born. I died shortly after and Bubba just ran away, he never even saw me, only the battle that was happening around him. The battle stopped long enough for me to tell the Overlord about Bubba and he said he would find him. I died and had to watch from the ghost groove in the Underworld. I never saw Bubba again."

All of the other ninja except for Cole were shocked. Cole just stared at her with love-struck eyes. Bubba appeared in his Luma form and saw Rose crying. He laughed and floated over to Lloyd. "I must say, this day, is weirder than Kay!" My brother looked at the godling with annoyance, "Why do you always annoy people so much? Just tell me a little bit about my future, okay." Bubba snickered, somehow without a mouth a star snickered. He tilted his top point and flew over to Kai, "You are about to be attacked!" Kai got into a fighting stance and Bubba flew at his face. Bubba pulled his spikey hair and smacked his face. Kai screamed and tried to smack Bubba away. I hit my brother, "He just wants to play, and just calm down and he will tell you." Kai took a deep breath and Bubba flew away from him. Bubba spun around and turned into his human form. He stared at Kai and green light from his eyes escaped his hood.

He hung his head and mist formed around him, "Tell me the fate of the boy of fire, is he truth or is he liar, will he die in the blink of an eye, or die so slow that it will mow. Tell his love, is it chain or glove? Who is the girl that will make his heart unfurl?" The mist vanished and he looked up at Kai, "It wasn't necessary to say all that but I like scaring my victims… I mean friends!" He smiled at my brother and we all stared at the boy. He shifted, "What? Oh, Kai which parts do you want to know?" My brother thought for a moment, "Who will my family consist of in the future?" Bubba looked sick, "You really want to know? Okay… we need to talk in private." He grabbed my brother's arm and teleported.

(Kai's P.O.V)

Then we teleported to a really dark cave that had glowing crystals in it, I tried to touch one of the crystals, but Bubba stopped me, "Those absorb elemental mortal power… you don't want to touch that." I backed away from the crystal and looked at the godling, he seemed normal and innocent, and he shouldn't hold all this power and pain. Bubba turned to me and spoke, "I can hear your thoughts, this is the cave of truth, and it never lets a lie be told, even from me. Nothing is what it seems Kai, be prepared for the worst, it will come, but it will never be expected." I glared at the godling, "Just tell me what you saw, you horrible l-l-lit… why can't I say an insult?" Bubba looked at a crystal by his feet. "So much beauty in such a deadly thing, a crystal that drains all power looks like something a mortal would kill for. I told you that you can only speak truth. I will tell you what I saw, even if you don't like it… Your sister is Nya, your brother-in-law is Jay, your wife is Lotus and you know the rest." I smiled, "I marry the girl of my dreams? Yes, this is awesome! Wait… why wouldn't I like it?"

Bubba stared at the floor, "I don't want to tell you but I cannot tell a lie in this cave, you have a son and daughter, but they… they don't… I can't tell you! I just can't, I know why, but I can't. In this cave I cannot break promises and I made a promise to myself… I take away the promise I have made… your children are killed by Lloyd out of anger over something small. They mention something about Thorn being a killing machine and Lloyd loses it and kills them in a rage. I'm so sorry Kai, I never wanted this to happen, but it has to happen, they would have hurt Kit!" Bubba fell to his knees and started crying, I stared at him in shock, and I had heard about Kit, it was a zombie. I grew angry, "So my kids die because they would have killed a piece of rotting flesh!? Lloyd should just get over his brother already."

Bubba shot an angry look at me, "Don't you understand? If one is killed then all are murdered. If one of the four is killed, the boundaries recede and they become invincible, then they attack Ninjago and everyone dies! Personally, I would like that. Four is sacred Kai, the four elemental ninja, the four islands of the world, the four extra ninja, the four sacred drums, the four elemental dragons, the four serpentine tribes, the four golden weapons, and the four fang blades. If the balance is broken the fourth island will rise. The Underworld will suffer and so will you." Bubba seemed confused and I grew worried, "What is the fourth island?" Bubba closed his eyes and hung his head; he shot up trembling, "It is too late! The island of the Niobee has arisen and that only makes up part of the whole island. It only rises when the balance of sacred drums is broken. They were all destroyed."

I thought for a moment, "Isn't that the cursed family? The Niobee brothers are real!?" Bubba turned to me, "Legends hold the hidden truth, and nothing is what it seems… Zib, Zom, Jarod, Nathan, and Misako are all Niobee. Although Misako isn't related to them she is one. Zib and Zom are the Niobee brothers; they are the youngest while Jarod is the oldest. Zib is 11 and has been for over a hundred years, while Zom is 25 and has been for a hundred years. Jarod has been 37 and Nathan has been 30. Misako's parents were killed by Nathan and everyone else in his family minus the three other brothers. Jarod took her in as his little sister and the others were all like brothers to her. They were a family and they always helped each other. But one day… one day something terrible happened… this is a story I do not like to tell… but I will since you seem to know a bit of the story." I nodded and urged Bubba to go on. Bubba touched my forehead and my eyes closed. I saw what happened that day.

(The story of the Niobee brothers, Zib's P.O.V)

Zom and I were running back home. I tripped and my 25 year old brother grabbed me before I could fall. He had one brown eye and one blue eye and his hair was messed up and jet black. He was very tan and I was the striking image of him. My hair was blonde though. I lugged the backpack along and Zom took it from me. It was full of supplies that we needed. I saw the house and we ran faster. Misako or Cocoa as we called her opened the door for us and locked it as soon as we were in. "What were you thinking!? You know that they would spot you in Ninjago city!" I felt ashamed, "They did spot us Cocoa, but we lost them in the desert."

There was a knock on the door, "Is that Jarod or Nathan?" My older brothers walked down the stairs and Nathan responded, "No, we're right here, open the door slowly." I turned and opened it as my brother asked. There were two boys, one had bleach blonde hair, golden brown eyes, with a black and white kimono while the other was taller, a lot paler, he wore a purple and black kimono, and he had blood red hair, and was wearing super dark sunglasses. Nathan pulled out his knife, "What do you two want? Zib and Cocoa, get away from them." My adopted sister and I backed away from them and Zom pulled us behind him. I peered from behind my older brother and I saw a faint green glow on the taller one's hand, he had been bitten by the devourer! I saw faint red light under the glasses. Cocoa **(LOL)** didn't seem to notice and was looking at the blonde one.

The blonde one pointed at me, "He was using a forbidden move and possessed some citizens, and he needs to be killed." His brother backed away, "Bro, that is harsh, don't kill him, he's just a little kid." The blonde guy glared at his brother, "What told you to spare him? Was it the evil voices in your head? Like I'm gonna use your opinion, you're just here because father wants you to learn to interact. Stop being an evil jerk Garry. Let the unaffected person take care of this. Just stay out of this, we don't need any more problems." His brother looked angry, "I'm not evil! I don't have any voices in my head. He's just a kid and you better lay off with the snakebite insults. Father says that he's gonna find a cure for it. Don't call me Garry either. I hate that." The guy laughed at his brother, "You hate everything! So just shut up Garry, you let the venom take over you instead of fighting it you know. I'm just trying to help the people." Cocoa tried to save me, "He'll never go back to the city again! I promise he won't, he just needed to get supplies for us because we were about to run out." The red-head smiled, "See Wu, he was just trying to help his family, you don't need to kill him for it…" He was cut off because his brother punched him. He shook his head and grabbed it in pain, his skin became deathly pale and his voice changed, "This is your fault, I wish you were dead! It should've been you who was bitten, and you would've been killed by the bite because you are such a weakling and coward!" Wu looked afraid of his brother, "Garmadon, how could you think that?" Garmadon growled and attacked his brother. Wu used Spinjitzu and took his brother outside and knocked him out.

Nathan locked the door and picked me up. "Nathan, where are we going?" He shook his head and grabbed Zom's arm. He took us out the back door where Wu was waiting for us. "Give me the boys and no one gets hurt, I have decided to listen to my brother and instead banish you to keep's island." He said something and Zom screamed as we were sucked into a vortex. I heard Nathan wail our names as we disappeared.

We landed on a beach somewhere. I crawled over to Zom and shook him, "Where are we? This isn't Ninjago." Zom looked around and stood up suddenly, "Wherever we are, this is not the place we want to be, look over there." He pointed and I saw a bunch of giant scorpions. People were riding them and they strode over to us. The leader looked down at us, "You must be the new people, come with us." Zom nodded and hopped on. He pulled me up and the bug crawled towards a desert at the tip of the island. There was a restaurant in the middle of the desert and they took us there. They left us there and put collars on us. They were dog collars and they had an I.D. tag on them. Zom tried to run after them but only got about 30 feet before stopping. He banged his hand and it wouldn't go farther. I tried to rip my collar off but it refused to break.

Zom came back to me, "We can't leave, these collars prevent us from leaving our punishment, and now we are stuck here. Let's go check out our new home Zib. I have a feeling we're gonna be here for a long time." We went inside of the restaurant and we stayed there for a long time.

(Almost a hundred years later, Zom's P.O.V)

I was sitting on the stairs in front of the restaurant Zib and I had named Niobee brother burgers and fries. I saw the soldier who gave us mail and checked on us coming in his jeep. Zib was sleeping so I was the one who had to wait. The soldier handed me our mail and took out his clipboard. "How are you and your brother?" "We are fine although no one has come here for a couple weeks. We have not left, our collars are still intact, we are used to being here and we would like to see the rest of our family." He scribbled down what I said and patted me on the back, "There's a letter from your family in those." He left and I waved to him.

I went back inside and Zib was waiting for me. "Did you open the letters yet?" I shook my head and opened the first one. It was from Jarod:

_Dear Zom and Zib,_

_Nathan and I are on Niobee Island! We miss you guys a lot. Misako had to leave and she went to train in the art of Spinjitzu. She has to choose one of the Spinjitzu twins, gross huh? I have finally finished studying and am now an official witch doctor! Nathan is still my slave but I treat him like a brother, just a little bossy sometimes according to him. It's been a few years though and I heard that there is a new king of the Underworld. You'll never guess what happened to Ninjago. It is still as lame as ever! I can't think of anything to write now… I love you guys more than Nathan does and he says he loves you too._

_Missing you, love, _

_Jarod and Nathan!_

Zib and I were dying of laughter; Jarod really knew how to make people smile. I put the letter down and opened the next one, it was from Misako:

_Dear Zom and Zib,_

_Hey guys, a lot of crazy stuff has happened to me while you two are gone. I was sent to train with the first Spinjitzu master. I had to choose one of them and I choose Garmadon. I still can't figure out why though. He was banished to the Underworld and he became their king. I have a daughter named Lotus and Garmadon took her to the Underworld once. Her hair is hot pink, crazy huh? I also have two sons named Lloyd and Thorn. There's nothing else though and I haven't heard from Cherry and Nathan in a while. I've got to go now._

_Love,_

_Misako_

I finished reading and looked at Zib. He was as shocked as I was about the fact that our adopted sister had kids. Zib shook his head, "I heard a prophecy about this before, about a green ninja and a boy destined to destroy Ninjago and a girl as dangerous as the life-form she is named after." Zib started crying, "I want to go home! We didn't do anything wrong! I don't care; I just want to leave this stupid restaurant and this stupid desert!"

(End of flashback, back to Kai)

I snapped back to reality and felt tears on my face. Bubba looked at me, "I told you it was sad. The rest of the island cannot be allowed to rise. I'm sorry about your future family, but people have had worse. Just ask Misako to tell you about Zib, Zom, Nathan, and Jarod when they were younger. Her reaction will be priceless." Bubba chuckled darkly, which scared me more coming from a nine-year-old. I looked up at the roof of the cave and it was coated in crystals. I felt truly afraid and Bubba sighed, "It will be priceless." He grabbed my arm and we teleported into a room.

I was tackled by my sister in a hug. The guys shot hateful looks at Bubba and he ran from the room. "Don't be mad at him, he was just trying to help me." Jay and Cole laughed. Jay tried to stop laughing, "Last time he… tried to help… me, he… killed me. That little… monster… is a big… traitor, liar… and a jerk." Rose jumped up and punched Jay, "Don't talk about my son like that!" She ran after her son and Nya released me, "He doesn't even know that she is his mother. This is not going to end well." I nodded and heard Bubba screech. A Luma zoomed past the room and was followed by Rose.

Cole started to walk away and Zane grabbed his shoulder, "She should settle this on her own."

(Cole's P.O.V)

I pulled away from Zane, "Well you know how Bubba acts when something upsets him. I think that Rose is gonna need some help with this. She is gonna get hurt in two ways, physically and emotionally, and I'm gonna help her." I ran after her. I felt strange, like butterflies were flying through me but it felt good as well. I thought Rose was really pretty and I liked her a lot. Bubba being her son was really surprising and I never would have guessed that.

I ran outside and saw Bubba in his human form again. He was crouched on the ground and had his hands over his ears. He was shaking his head, "No… no… no… no… it's not fair! It's not fair at all! I hate you! I hate you all! Get away from me!" I ran up beside Rose and she grabbed my hand. "Bubba, please listen to me! You are my son! Please, I am your mother! I'm sorry I never was with you, but I had died." Bubba screamed and ran towards the water. Rose let go and ran into the water as well. She used her powers and walked on water. Bubba was doing the same and his hood blew off. I watched from the beach. Bubba spread out his arms and he created a hurricane. The hurricane sped towards Rose and she took out a throwing knife. She threw it at the hurricane and it splashed back into the ocean. Bubba jumped back as the knife hit him. He screamed and fell, sinking into the water. Air bubbles rose from the water and Rose turned back to me, "I thought he didn't have to breathe!" I shouted back, "I guess he lied about that, I've seen him breathe all the time!"

She ran back to me. She grabbed me and pulled me into the water, "You have to help me find him! I'm not strong enough to carry him." We swam over to the spot were Bubba had sunk. We ducked underwater and I saw some bubbles. I swam towards it and it was an old box that had air in it. Rose saw me and she swam over. We saw more bubbles and we swam over to it. It was a bottle. I went to get more air and Rose followed. I surfaced and took deep breaths. Rose was crying, "We're never going to find him." Zane was on the beach and I waved for him to come over. He swam over to us, "What is it?" I responded, "Bubba is… he's drowning… we can't find him… you got to… help us Zane." Zane nodded and we all dived again.

Zane scanned the ocean floor and pointed to a coral reef patch. It was bright orange and there were no fish around it. I saw a jellyfish emerge from the coral. It looked like a glob of poison. Zane held us back and a hologram appeared in front of him, projected from his eyes and it read, 'God-stinger, a rare jellyfish that can kill mortals but critically poison gods.' Rose tried to swim forward and I held her back. Once the jellyfish was gone we checked were it had been. Bubba was lying on the coral and red lines were burned onto his pale face. The lines burned through his sleeves and coated his arms. Wherever his skin touched the coral, it was turning pink and stabbed into it. The knife was sticking out of his stomach like a flagpole. I reached towards him and brushed my hand against a piece of coral. It felt like lava had seared my skin and I pulled back. I ignored the pain and grabbed his shirt. I pulled him up and we swam to the surface.

We swam back to the beach and I dragged Bubba onto shore. I fell to the ground and breathed really hard. Rose dropped next to Bubba and shook him. She waved her hand and the water came off of me. She did the same for Zane and Bubba. My burn stung like crazy. Jay and Nya came out to us and Nya had a bottle of vinegar. She poured some of it on my hand, "You shouldn't touch fire coral, Cole." I rolled my eyes at her, like I would ever touch it again. She knelt beside Rose and looked at Bubba with shock, "What happened to him?" I answered for her, "He and Rose were fighting and he got hit by the knife and he almost drowned, then he landed in the fire coral and was stung by a jellyfish." Rose started crying again and Nya rubbed her shoulder, "He'll be fine, I promise. Help me cut his shirt off." Rose took out a pocket knife and handed it to Nya. Nya cut off Bubba's shirt. She pulled out the knife and Bubba whimpered.

She poured the vinegar on him and he writhed in pain. He sat up and started coughing up water. Nya put a towel on him and he shivered. Rose hugged her son. Bubba's small, pale body shook as he coughed and choked. Bubba started crying and buried his face into Rose. Nya wrapped up his wounds and he cried out. He hid his face as Nya tried to bandage it. Rose pulled away Bubba's hands and he snapped at her, growling. I glared at the kid and he whimpered. Rose shot a look at me and I looked away in guilt. Nya managed to fix Bubba up and he looked like a mummy. His stomach was almost completely wrapped. His arms looked like they had bandage sleeves. His legs had been stung madly by the coral and they must have hurt like crazy. Bubba started crying and he could barely move. Rose and Nya stood up. I went to pick Bubba up and he hissed at me, I glared him again, "Hey, I'm the one who dragged you out of the water, don't hate me." I picked him up and weirdly enough, the bounty landed in front of us. Bubba squirmed to get away and I dropped him. He cried harder and Rose knelt beside him. She struggled to pick him up, "I've really got to start working out." He tried to get away from her and succeeded.

* * *

Me: OMG Bubba nooooo, wait, i'm bubba... noooooooo. REVIEW! only two more chapters... :(

but then a new book! Take my new poll! It is important that you do!


	26. Chapter 26 the rest find out

Me: this is the second to last chappie... i do not own ninjago or Rose. I am glad that you like the way i made Rose turn out! Sadly, this chappie is short. the ninja kinda get really mean in this one...

* * *

**Chapter 26: The rest find out**

(Garmadon's P.O.V)

I held onto Lloyd as my brother was lecturing me about something. My son's eyes looked empty and cold, like all life had been drained from them. I started to fall asleep and used one hand to keep my head up. I listened a little bit as he ended the conversation, "This is why I have to do this." I yawned and he glared at me, "Did you even listen to me!?" I shook my head and looked back at Lloyd, he was crying silently. I sighed and looked back up to Wu, "What were we talking about? Put it in the simple version." Wu groaned, "I'm explaining why we are gonna take Lloyd and send you to prison and lock up all the other creatures." I glared at him, "Un-uh, you are not doing that. I am going back to the Underworld right now. If you'll excuse me, I have a kingdom to run." I started to stand up and he pushed me back down, "I'm not done talking yet. If the ninja do NOT want Lloyd to come back, then you can do whatever you want." I nodded happily and he smiled.

Tori walked up to us and I glared at her. "Hi Uncle Gar! Dad, the bounty is here, Lotus, Lilly, and No-na are waiting for you." I followed the two outside, where the four boy ninja were waiting for us. They looked at me with hatred. I shrugged and ignored them. I was getting tired of holding Lloyd so I put him down. He just stared lifelessly at the ground. I pulled down my hood. I looked at my thirty year old brother, "So… are we gonna get this on or what? I am ready to leave and so is Lloyd." He ignored me and turned to his students, "You four must choose whether or not you think that Lloyd should come with us." Before they could all shout yes I pulled up Lloyd's sleeve. They all stared at his bite-mark in shock. This was the moment I had been waiting for.

Kai looked at Lloyd with anger, "He was bitten the whole time and he never told us!? Forget it Sensei, I have had enough of all these lies from him." I laughed quietly and none of them heard me.

Jay stepped forwards and pointed at Lloyd, "HE WAS BITTEN BY THE GREAT DEVOURER AND HE DIDN'T TELL US!? I am not living with this kid any more Sensei. He's gonna try to kill us all and he would hurt Nya." I shook my head; I knew that this was the reaction I would get from Jay. He always thought of Nya first.

Cole crossed his arms and stepped up, "You know what? I have had it with Lloyd, he never does anything right and is just an annoying brat that has a destiny that we deserved and he didn't even want. I don't want him with me, that am for sure. Like Jay said, he would endanger the rest of the team. He betrayed us once, who says that he won't betray us again?" Stupid Cole, he only thought about how they could win battles. Have they missed the obvious? Without Lloyd being in danger while being with them, I can send in more direct attacks.

Zane looked at his companions, "I must agree with you all, Lloyd has now become a danger to our group and he would most likely betray us." The dumb robot only said no because the others did and he was outvoted.

I picked up Lloyd and started laughing. They all stared at me. A vortex appeared behind me and I stepped back. My son and I were transported back to the Underworld and Lloyd gave a faint smile. We were in the palace and Suckerroo jumped over to us, "Meek so happy that you be back. Meek and tee boys have missing you!" I rubbed his head, "How's the kingdom doing?" Suckerroo smiled and clapped his hands. His smile faded and he ran outside. I ran after him and I saw what was wrong. "This cannot be happening…"

* * *

Me: OMG what gonna happen!? Wait... i already know! I need some ocs that are not ninja! They cannot be related to anyone unless they have another oc sibling. They need awesome powers too! i need them to either live on the island of darkness or ninjago. Review please! i miss Thorn... i also need a name for Misako's parents! It is giving me serious writers block.

* * *

things i need to know!

name:

age:

gender:

powers:

personality:

good or evil:

apperance:

background:

other:

where they come from:

* * *

Me: i need about 10 or so... so REVIEW and take my poll!


	27. Chapter 27 the last tree

me: this is the last chappie! It is also the shortest chappie... thank you all my awesome reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter 27: The last tree**

(Garmadon's P.O.V)

I watched as the last tree in the Underworld fell. I heard the crash of the tree hitting the ground echo throughout the Underworld. Lloyd started crying and I tasted the aftereffects of when it fell. The last tree had fallen and now we will never escape…

* * *

Me: That is the end of the story!

Everyone else: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Don't worry! I'm making a sequel to this.

Everyone else: YAAAAAAAAAAY!

Me: Thank you to my glamorous readers!

I am writing the second one called _the poison in the air_.

I am also planning on making a story-like truth or dare called _ToD of caterpillars_

I am also planning on making one about Thorn's life called _the book of Thorn_

Me: I am almost crying that I have finished this… though my sister still continues to bug me. WHY! Please take my poll!


End file.
